A Promise Is a Promise
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: After his battle with Brooklyn an employee finds Kai unconscious in the hallway and calls an ambulance to take him to the hospital. On the way there a car crashes into the ambulance. So while Tyson is taking on BEGA, he's oblivious to the fact that meanwhile Kai is fighting an entirely different battle: he is fighting for nothing less than his life! (TyKa)
1. The Other Battle

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade, and no, I don't make money with this.

 **A/N:**

Hello dear reader and welcome to this new story of mine!

It's going to be a bit more serious and darker than my usual writing. I'm exploring new grounds here! :D  
It will be heading in a more fun direction, though, so it's really only a quick trip into the drama-genre.

So, ladies and gentlemen *drum roll* I am happy to present to you the first chapter of "A Promise Is a Promise":

* * *

 **A Promise Is a Promise**

Chapter 1

The Other Battle

* * *

With the Justice Five tournament over and BEGA destroyed things should have been back to normal now. _Should have_ , yes, but they weren't. As a matter of fact, Tyson wasn't sure things would ever go back to the way they were.

He looked at the person lying in the hospital bed in front of him. The naturally pale skin was even whiter than usual, only scratches and bruises adding some color to the still face. Tubes and wires seemed to be everywhere, checking vital functions and taking care of breathing and nourishment.

Kai.

Tyson started to blink fiercely as tears shot into his eyes again. Not being able to look at his friend any longer, he got up and left the room. For what must be the 100th time today he made his way to one of the vending machines. He hadn't been able to find sleep last night; his mind had been trying too hard to process everything that had happened...

* * *

Merely 24 hours earlier Tyson had been sitting on a treatment couch in one of the hospital's examination rooms. His friends and Gramps had kept urging him to let a doctor examine him after his match, so here he was.

"Say Doc, what room is my friend Kai in?" Tyson asked the doctor examining him and rubbed his hands. "I gotta tell him about the wicked battle he missed. Surely you've seen it. Wasn't it awesome?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his grandfather flinch. Had he said something wrong? His loud mouth was usually quicker than his brain, which made him often say things he didn't mean or probably should not have said out loud. Tyson couldn't see how anything was wrong with this question though.

He looked at the doctor expectantly.

The man cleared his throat and said, "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"What do you mean? Oh, please don't say Kai has discharged himself and disappeared again?"

"Mr. Hiwatari is in no condition to do so. I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Granger, but there has been a car accident in which your friend has been gravely injured."

"A car accident? I don't understand. What's going on?" Tyson demanded to know. He saw the doctor exchange looks with Gramps, who nodded slightly.

Then he explained, "After his last match Mr. Hiwatari was found unconscious in the hallway by an employee, who immediately called for an ambulance. On the way to the hospital, a car crashed into the side of the ambulance at full speed. The driver was killed instantly and the medic in the back of the ambulance died at the scene. It's a miracle your friend survived at all! However, due to impact he received various broken ribs, one of which punctured the lung, internal bleeding and a severe traumatic brain injury. This left us no choice but to put him into an artificial coma."

Tyson felt as if suddenly all energy had been drained from his body. This couldn't be! Gramps moved closer and firmly grasped his shoulder. Tyson looked up, only to see the most serious expression he'd ever seen on his grandfather's face.

"You knew?" Tyson asked in a low voice.

His grandfather looked at him with sad eyes and slowly nodded.

"But why hasn't anyone told me?"

"Dr. D and I thought it best not to tell you until after the game, homeboy," his Gramps said. "K-man would not have wanted you to miss your big game, ya know!"

"Would have wanted? Listen to yourself! You speak as if Kai is dead! He's not going to die, is he, Doctor?"

"I cannot deny that he is in a very critical condition," the doctor said. "We were able to stop the internal bleeding in an emergency surgery, as well as repair the lung and re-locate the rib that caused the puncture. As for the traumatic brain injury, all we can do for now is to wait and see how the patient responds to treatment."

Tyson's head was swimming. He couldn't comprehend anything the doctor was saying, neither did he want to. This couldn't be happening. Kai couldn't be dying. Not Kai!

Tears started to blur his vision and Tyson gritted his teeth.

"He won't die!" he said and dug his fingers into the treatment couch. "He won't!"

And then darkness closed in and Tyson lost consciousness.

* * *

When Tyson came to everything was white. For a moment he didn't know where he was and what had happened. The white color of the walls, the low beeping of machines and the strong smell of disinfectants quickly told him he was in the hospital.

Then everything came back to him.

The examination room. Kai. The coma.

This had to be a dream. It just couldn't be! No way! Kai's life couldn't be hanging by a thread. This had to be a really, _really_ bad dream! It just had to! Tyson bit down hard on the inside of his cheeks. It hurt like hell. So he was awake. And this wasn't a dream. Tears shot into his eyes. No, please, this could not be happening!

Kai couldn't possibly be suffering from - what had the doctor called it? - a severe traumatic brain injury. What did this even mean? Whatever it was, Kai couldn't possibly have it. Right? Kai was so strong. It always seemed as if nothing and no one could harm him. And now he should be fighting for his life?

Impossible!

There had to be a mistake. Clearly this must be a misdiagnosis.

A single tear made its way down Tyson's cheek. He could not and did not want to imagine a world without Kai. After all, they still had a score to settle, right? Kai had yet to beat him in Bey-battle. He promised they'd battle again. He couldn't just go.

Thinking about it, Kai still had lots of scores to settle. With his grandfather, for example, for using him all those years! With Boris, for all he had to go through in the abbey.

No, it just couldn't be happening.

But what if… if he really… if Kai… no!

"You're not dying, Kai!" Tyson said out loud, to convince himself of his own thoughts.

"That's what I keep telling the bastard!"

Tyson quickly sat up and looked around. In the bed next to his was no other than Tala.

"Hi," the Redhead said lamely.

"Hi," Tyson replied just as lame.

With neither of them knowing what to say, they just kept eying each other. Tala looked miserable. There was barely an inch of his body that wasn't covered in white bandages and he had dark circles around his eyes.

After a while Tala said, "You look like shit."

"Thanks man, you look like life itself!" Tyson replied.

"I know. The nurses keep telling me white's totally my color!"

Tyson smiled slightly.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Tala."

"Thanks."

A slightly awkward silence followed.

"So, um, how much longer do you have to stay in here?" Tyson picked up the small-talk.

"Only a couple more days, they want to make sure there are no aftereffects from the c-…" Tala abruptly interrupted himself. He quickly glanced over to Tyson and added, "… you know."

Tyson nodded. Oh, he knew! The _coma_! After his battle with Garland Tala, too, had been out for a while. It was only that Tala had been stable, so Tyson and the others hadn't worried so much.

With Kai, it was different. He could … No, Tyson refused to think about it. This was not an option!

Subconsciously, Tyson dug his fingers into the covers. For a moment, he was completely lost in his thoughts.

"Do you wanna see him?"

The sound of Tala's voice, unusually serious, snapped Tyson out of his thoughts.

He hesitated. Of course he wanted to see Kai. But seeing him would make this so very real. Tyson didn't know if he was ready for this to be real; ready to accept the fact that his friend was in an artificial coma, fighting for his life. Then again, would he ever be?

"Yes," he said his voice loud and firm.

Tala nodded and slowly put one leg after the other on the ground. It was obvious he was in a whole lot of pain, but when Tyson moved to help him he gestured him to stay away. With a pained expression he got to his feet.

"One day I'm going to return the favor," he said and reached for his drip.

Uh-oh, Garland better watch his back… For once, Tyson thought it was the smart thing to remain silent, so he followed Tala down the hall without a word.

"He's in intensive care," Tala said as he limped towards the elevators. Should Tala be even walking around like this? Tyson highly doubted that.

He instantly received an answer when he heard a nurse call out to them, "Mr. Valkov, where do you think you're going? The Doctor specifically told you not to leave your bed. I have to insist you lay back down at once." She walked towards them with the determination to get her runaway-patients back into their beds written clearly on her face. Tyson and Tala had a good head-start though.

"Quick!"

Tala used his free hand to push Tyson into the elevator. He followed and slammed his hand onto the button next to the sign that read "intensive care". Then he slumped against the elevator wall. Sweat covered his forehead and Tyson could see he was gritting his teeth. It was obvious Tala shouldn't be moving around.

Tyson caught a last glimpse of the furious nurse before the doors shut in her face and the elevator set off. Steadily it carried them upwards until they reached the top floor. The doors opened and a voice announced the intensive care unit. Tyson swallowed hard and stepped out of the elevator.

"This way," Tala said.

Slowly they made their way towards the end of the hall. Tyson's feet seemed to grow heavier with every step he took and he felt his stomach convulse. When they finally made halt he thought he was going to be sick.

Tala opened the door and said, "Go ahead."

Tyson looked at him and Tala gave him an encouraging nod. Mustering all his courage, he walked into the room.

* * *

Tyson had made it about half way into the room before he saw Kai and froze in place. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it couldn't possibly have been this bad. Beneath all the bandages, tapes and tubes Kai was barely recognizable. When reality came crashing in, tears shot into Tyson's eyes.

It was real.

His friend was in a coma.

In trance Tyson moved closer. He took a seat by Kai's bed and looked down on his former team captain. Multiple patched up cuts and large bruises covered his face. Apart from the colorful bruises, Kai's face was completely drained of color. His skin looked almost white.

Tyson lifted a shaking hand and carefully placed it onto Kai's arm. It felt warm, but not as warm as it should, so Tyson quickly pulled his hand away.

His eyes wandered back to Kai's face. So pale.

Tyson's hands were still shaking, so he folded them in his lap. His head was spinning and he wasn't capable of thinking straight. This was just too much to take in.

He took a couple deep breaths to clear his mind. He thought he really should say something to Kai. In movies, people always talked to coma patients and that always helped them fight their way back to life. But what should he say? What did one say in a situation like this?

"H-hi Kai," Tyson's voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Hey buddy, I-I don't know if you can hear me... maybe you don't… but maybe you do, so … don't go. …You can't go, Kai! You promised we'd bey-battle again, remember? So …you gotta wake up, Kai. Please… wake up."

Tyson was fighting the tears again when the door opened and Tala walked in. He slowly limped over to the bed and sat down on Kai's other side.

He looked at Kai and said, "This is so fucked up."

Slowly Tyson lifted his head. His eyes met Tala's and in that moment Tyson could see so many of the things he felt reflected in the Redhead's eyes: there was pain and sorrow, there was fear and anger, and there was a certain fighting spirit. Tyson knew that Tala recognized these emotions in his own eyes as well and they silently made a promise: Kai was alive and they were going to do everything humanly possible to keep it that way!

* * *

 **A/N:** So, as you can see Kai's not going to play the main role in this story ...for now ;)

I'd appreciate your feedback, especially since this something new for me. Phew, so exciting!

Well, until then,  
NoEarlyBird


	2. Coping

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Beyblade (sadly) and don't make money with this.

 **A/N:** Hi guys! :)

Wow, I don't think I ever had this many people wanting to punch me! I must have really hit a nerve here. Many thanks to Sensless, kehkr, CRSWoodferns, Droplets of blue rain, Rapunzelle, Yuliya89, Coffepills, Skyfire2507 and mazaliam64! Not for wanting to punch me, obviously, but for the amazing feedback. It really helped me to get through the next chapters - writing Drama is definitely a challenge for me, so thank you, thank you, thank you, for giving me a boost of confidence!

So, the next chapter isn't going to be as dark as the first. I'm trying to give this story a good balance. Please, give it a read and let me know what you think?

Have a lovely night,

NoEarlyBird

* * *

 **A Promise Is a Promise**

Chapter 2

Coping

* * *

 _Tyson knew that Tala recognized these emotions in his own eyes as well and they silently made a promise: Kai was alive and they were going to do everything humanly possible to keep it that way!_

Present Time

"Oi, care to move your ass? There are other people in desperate need of caffeine, you know?"

Tala's snaring voice and a slap to the back of the head brought Tyson back to the here and now.

"Ouch," he complained and instinctively stepped aside.

Tala ignored him and pulled a coffee from the vending machine. He blew on his hot drink and looked at Tyson indifferently.

"How are we doing today?" Tala asked without taking his eyes off of Tyson's face.

Tyson stated to fidget uncomfortably under the keen look.

"I'm fine," he said. To prove his point he did a couple knee bends. "See?"

"Not what I meant."

Tyson thought there was something about the way Tala glared at him that reminded him a lot of Kai. It must best a Russian trait. He sighed.

"I'm fine," he said again.

"Yeah, because it's completely normal to stand frozen in front of a vending machine for ten minutes!"

"I couldn't decide," Tyson mumbled. He kinda had the feeling that Tala wouldn't buy this… Admittedly, not his greatest excuse. But he just wasn't ready to talk about … _that_.

"Bullshit!" Tala said. "You also keep avoiding eye-contact and judging by the dark circles around your eyes you haven't slept much last night. That doesn't look like you're doing fine."

Now Tyson glared at him.

"Even if I wasn't, it's my business."

"It's okay not to be fine, Tyson! This is a hard thing to cope with. It's okay to ask for help."

"I don't need help," Tyson yelled. "I'm fine! There's no reason to worry. Kai will be up and bossing us around again in no time, you'll see!"

"Open your fucking eyes Tyson! Kai might never wake up ever again and you gotta accept that!" Tala yelled back.

A nurse stormed out of the nurses' station.

"Gentlemen, please," she hissed. "This is a hospital. Keep it down!"

Tyson glared at Tala for a little longer. Then he turned to the nurse and slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, Ma'am."

She nodded and with one last stern look at them she left.

Without paying attention to Tala, Tyson stepped over to the vending machine and finally got his coffee. Or at least something that was supposed to be coffee.

He then walked down the hall, back to Kai's room. He could hear Tala slowly following him. Tyson sighed. He turned around and waited for Tala to catch up with him. In silence they continued their way together.

Then Tyson said, "You know, you really should listen to your doctor."

"So should you. You're discharged - go home and get some rest."

"Like you are, right?"

"Shut up and open the door, Granger."

Tyson rolled his eyes but did as told. He waited for Tala to limp past him, then followed him inside and shut the door.

"Hey man, what's up," Tala said as he sat down by Kai's bed. "Oh, look how colorful your bruises have become. Purple suits you."

"You sure have an interesting way of coping," Tyson muttered.

"Would you rather have me cry?"

"No…"

Tyson looked at Kai. Tala was right; the bruising on his face had slightly changed in color. It seemed this was the only change though. Depending how one looked at it, this was a good or a bad thing.

Tyson felt his stomach convulse again. He hadn't gotten used to this sight yet. Maybe he never would. The sound of the door opening made him look up.

"Gramps!" Tyson said, surprised to see the old man.

"Thought I'd find you here, homeboy!" his grandfather said. "Hello Tala!"

Tala gave him a nod.

"You look like shit ma man, Imma thinkin' you should be in your bed restin'."

Tala rolled his eyes and looked at Tyson.

"What's it with you Grangers?"

Tyson shrugged.

"What are you doing here Gramps?" he asked.

"I'm here to take you home. The Doc said you should get some rest today and you'll be good to go to school tomorrow."

"Aw rats! I totally forgot about school. Oh please, Gramps, can't I be excused from class a little longer?"

"Absolutely not, lil' dude! You've already missed too much. Besides, it's gonna be good for ya. C'mon now, you can come back tomorrow - after school."

Tyson sighed and admitted defeat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Tala."

Tala smirked.

"Be a good boy and work hard, Tyson."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at him. He took one last look at Kai and then followed Gramps out.

* * *

"There are two types of cells, called prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. Prokaryotes, for example bacteria cells, are built much simpler than Eukaryotes, like cells from plants and animals. Today we will…"

While the teacher went on with her lecture about cells, Tyson's thoughts wandered. He wasn't able to focus on biology right now. As a matter of fact, he hadn't been able to follow any of his classes today. Every time he tried, his thoughts would just drift off again. All he could think about was Kai.

Yesterday, after Gramps had taken him home, he'd taken a bath and gone straight to bed. He'd been sound asleep as soon as he'd hit the mattress and slept all through the day and night until Gramps had woken him this morning. The first thought that came to his mind was that something had to be wrong with Kai. His grandfather had quickly assured him nothing had changed and told him to get ready for school.

Here he was now, his thoughts still circling around his former team captain.

Traumatic brain injury.

Tyson still didn't really know what this actually meant. He decided to ask the chief later. It sure didn't sound good. But hey, Kai was though, right? Tyson still refused to accept the fact that… well, _that_. Not Kai.

He just had to keep his hopes up and do everything to help him. Surely if Kai felt his friend's presence, he'd have the will to fight his way back. After all, Kai never gave up. Tyson nodded to himself. That's what he'd do. He would visit as often as he could to keep Kai company and then Kai would soon get better and wake up from his coma. Coma patients needed someone to be there, someone close to them, to help them fight through it. And Tyson would be that person for Kai, because they were friends and being there in times of need was what friends did. At least Tyson thought they were friends. He really liked Kai a lot. And he was almost sure Kai liked him, too. Even though Kai was mostly a grump and hardly ever had nice things to say, Tyson knew he cared: he'd proven it by always being there when they needed him. And now that Kai needed him, Tyson would be there as well. Even if that meant he'd have to spend weeks in that hospital. He wasn't going to let Kai down! Some of that had to reach Kai - it just had to! After all, Tyson had felt Kai's presence, too, when he needed his friends' support in battle.

The school bell interrupted his thoughts. Tyson looked up, only to see Hilary and Kenny eying him with worried faces.

"Hey guys, what's with the gloomy faces?"

"How are you doing, Tyson?" the Chief asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm great! Especially now that Daichi went home and I finally have my room to myself again. Gosh, hard to believe such a little dude can snore so loud!" Tyson laughed.

Kenny and Hilary exchanged quick looks. Tyson could see they weren't buying it.

"Guys… I'm doing okay, I promise. It's just …we can't give up hope."

They nodded.

"Of course we won't," Hilary agreed. "Listen, Kenny and I were thinking we could all go the hospital on Saturday."

"Sounds great! I thought I'd stop by after class, too."

"Are you sure? I mean, Max and Ray already went to see Kai this morning on their way to the airport, so Kai won't be lonely today. You could go home and rest," Hilary suggested.

"Rest? Who needs rest? Not me, that's for sure." Tyson did a couple knee bends. "Just look at me, I'm so full of energy, I don't know what to do with all of it."

"Well, you could always use it for your training," Kenny said.

"Or homework," Hilary added.

"Gee Hilary, give me a break, it's only my first day of school!"

The bell saved Tyson from what was going to be a long lecture about the importance of education.

With one last stern look Hilary returned to her seat. Tyson leaned back in his chair, his smile fading quickly. His gaze wandered out the window.

Hope.

Hope was good, but hope also meant things were bad – really, _really_ bad. And they weren't… right?

* * *

After school Tyson went straight to the hospital. He took the elevator up to the intensive care unit and quickly walked towards Kai's room. In front of the door he hesitated. What was waiting for him inside? He listened for a moment. No, nothing. No yelling, no growling. Kai wasn't awake yet. Tyson guessed he shouldn't be expecting a miraculous cure overnight. Earlier he'd asked the Chief what exactly a traumatic brain injury was. The Chief had told him that, simply put, due to a heavy impact the brain was bruising and swelling like any other body part would, only that there was no room for any swelling in the skull… Hearing this, Tyson had thought he was going to be sick.

Standing here, in front of Kai's hospital room, he'd rather not know the things he knew now. But there was no going back. Just as Kai's accident was something that couldn't be undone. What had happened had happened. It seemed that this was a lesson in life that he had to learn the hard way.

Tyson felt his heart twinge. He fiercely blinked away the tears that had appeared in his eyes again. Then Tyson shook his head and went inside.

The only change Tyson could make out was the color of Kai's lighter bruises that had started to change from purple to green. Besides that, everything looked the same way it had yesterday and the day before.

"Hey Kai!" he said as cheerful as he could. "Did you miss me already? Yeah, you probably did, because hospitals are boring and your room must be the most boring of them all. Maybe they should make Tala your roomie."

Tyson paused and looked at his former team captain. A thought crossed his mind.

"You know, this is actually not very different from our previous conversations. You've never been a man of many words, Kai."

Tyson smiled at the thought. Somehow, finding familiarity in this unfamiliar situation made him feel a lot more comfortable and calm.

"So, Gramps forced me to return to class today. It was such a drag. After all the excitement with the Championships and Bega, school was even more boring than I remembered. And the homework –man, I have to do _tons_ of homework. It's so much that I won't be able to copy everything from the Chief tomorrow morning before class starts. Looks like I have to do some by myself. Haaa. Why don't you wake up and help me? I bet you would be done in the blink of an eye, wouldn't you, Mr.‑know‑it‑all?"

Tyson opened his bag and pulled out a couple books.

"What would you like to do first: math, Japanese literature or history?"

"I'd say Japanese literature."

Tyson looked up, to see Tala standing in the doorway and smirking at him. Tala limped over and sat down across from him.

"Hi Tala! Did you sneak out again?"

"Sure did. The nurses are on their coffee-break now."

"Well, since you're here you can help us with the homework!" Tyson said with a big smile.

"You're very cheerful. Have you come to terms with this already?" He gestured at Kai and the numerous machines.

"Kai just bumped his head a little. He'll be up again in now time."

"Yeah, and that would be the understatement of the decade."

"You'll see."

"What I see is that you've made great progress accepting the facts."

"Thanks."

"You are familiar with the concept of sarcasm, aren't you?"

"Counter-question: how much do know about this thing called optimism?"

"That's a big word for you, Tyson. Was it in your calendar today?"

Before Tyson had the chance to reply, the door opened and Bryan and Spencer strolled in.

"Oh, hello," Spencer said and smiled. "I didn't expect Tyson to be here."

Bryan just casually raised a hand to greet them.

"Oh, Kai is helping him with his homework," Tala snarled and leaned back in his chair.

"Seems like you've hit your head as well," Bryan muttered.

"Hello Spencer, hi Bryan," Tyson said. "I just came to keep Kai some company, and while I was doing that I wanted to get some homework done."

Spencer chuckled. "And I take that was when Tala barged in and kept you from it?"

"I was just … never mind," Tala growled.

"So, how's Kai doing?" Bryan asked. "Any chance he'll be fit for the Russian Christmas Tournament?"

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Does he look fit to you?"

"Honestly? He looks better than you, Valkov."

Tyson started to wriggle about his chair, highly uncomfortable. He'd always found the tall Russians kind of intimidating. On a good day, Tala could be surprisingly nice. Today wasn't one of these days. Today Tala was in a really foul mood and like this, he was a bit scary. Now that Bryan was here, obviously not in the greatest of moods either, Tyson really didn't want to get involved in this. To be fair, Spencer seemed like a nice guy. However, this didn't seem like the perfect opportunity to get to know him better.

Tyson needed to get out of here. Now!

He quickly grabbed his books and shoved them back in his bag. Then he got up.

"Totally forgot, Gramps asked me to be home early today. I, err, I guess I'll see you around. Bye!"

And Tyson fled from the room.

* * *

As he walked home Tyson cursed his cowardice. He should have stayed there and told those grumpy Russian to shut the hell up because he couldn't imagine them arguing was good for Kai's recovery. Patients needed a friendly and calm environment.

He sighed.

Well, it was too late now. He'd just have to return tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And the day after that, too. And someday Kai would open his eyes, look at him, and tell him to shut up and go run some lapses. Yes. For Tyson, there was no alternative. He believed in Kai's strength and his fighting spirit. No matter what people said, Tyson would never give up on Kai. He would never give up hope!


	3. Routine

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

 **A/N:** Dear all,

Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I think I've drafted this cahpter two or three times and then re-wrote it another two times? Haha.

A big thank you to Keiichi5ever, Yami Yue07 and especially to cutetyhil, kaidatinuchan and Yuliya89 for their kind words. I've stepped out of my comfort zone with thie genre, so you commetns men the world to me. Thank you for all the support, everyone!

* * *

 **A Promise Is a Promise**

Chapter 3

Routine

* * *

Days had passed and Tyson had made it a routine to stop by the hospital after school. Usually, Tala would be there as well. In a non-spoken mutual agreement, they stuck to harmless topics ever since that day when the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys had shown up.

It was a Saturday, so today Tyson was accompanied by Kenny and Hilary as he walked into Kai's room. Everything still looked the same way it had when Tyson had first set foot in here. Only Kai's bruises and scratches had healed, making Kai look even paler now that he had been before. His skin was ghostly white. So white, Tala had started to call Kai 'snow-white'. Tyson was sure Kai would greatly appreciate the new nickname when he came around. Tala was so going to regret the day those words had left his mouth…

When they entered, said Redhead was already there. He was sitting in his usual chair on the right side of the bed, his feet resting on Kai's mattress, reading.

Tala had been spending as much time by Kai's side as Tyson had. At first, Tyson thought Tala had just come up here to escape from his room. He was always complaining about his new roomie occupying the only TV in the room. Also, Tala seemed to enjoy giving the nurses a good scare when they discovered his bed was empty once again. He was a sadist alright. Tala's condition had been improving constantly though and he was now allowed to take walks about the hospital and the grounds. Yet Tala always came up here. And he had never turned on the TV once. So Tyson figured that those were all excuses made to cover up the fact that Tala actually cared.

Obviously, Tyson never mentioned any of his thoughts to the Redhead. He'd deny it anyways. Instead, Tyson was glad to have someone around who cared as much for Kai and kept an eye on things while he was in school.

"Hey Tala!" Tyson called out.

"Hi guys," Tala replied and put down his book as they walked up to him.

Tyson flopped down onto the seat on the other side of Kai's bed, while Kenny and Hilary pulled up two chairs from the small table in the corner of the room.

"What's up?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing much, just reading this new sci-fi-book. I read the summary to Kai. He hasn't said anything, but I think he hated it."

Hilary cleared her voice and said, "Well it's a good thing I that brought something else to read to Kai then."

She started to rummage through her gigantic purse. Tyson wondered why girls always had to carry around a purse this big. He could go on vacation for a whole week with a purse that size. Daichi for a moth even – but then again, Daichi was a special case! Still, girls couldn't possibly need this much stuff for a single day! What could possibly be in there? On second thought, he'd rather not know. If Tyson had learned one thing the past weeks, it was that it was better not to know certain things. This was one of these things.

"Oh really? That's great," Tyson then said. "Tala here mentioned something about Kai being interested in literature."

"I did?" Tala asked.

"Yeah you did!"

"Huh, I have no memory of it. Well, anyways, it's true! He likes to read a lot. Turned our training center into a damn library, that Kai!"

"Err, yeah... um, what kind of book did you bring, Hilary? I hope it's not all lovey-dovey?"

"Don't be silly, of course it's not." Hilary pulled a large, hard cover book out of her bag and proudly said, "Tadaaa!"

Tyson jaws dropped. As did Tala's. Kenny just straightened his glasses and clutched Dizzy closer to his chest.

"A _college prep book_? The heck, Hil? We don't even know if he wants to go to college."

"This is too crazy for me, I'm outta here," Tala said and stood. "See you around."

"Um, 'kay, see ya buddy."

"Good bye Tala," Kenny piped.

Tala nodded at them and left, with only a slight limp to his walk now.

"Tsk," Hilary said and opened her book. "So Kai, let's read you something that is going to keep your brain going, shall we?"

Listening to Hilary read had the same effect as listening to one of his teacher's talk: Within seconds Tyson was lost in thoughts.

He thought how great it was to see so many people care for Kai. It wasn't only Tala and him, no! Max and Ray had stopped by before they'd returned home and they kept asking about Kai's condition at least any other day. Sadly, there wasn't much Tyson could tell them. He kept asking the doctors, but their answer was always the same: condition critical, but for now stable. The rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys' team had also shown up, which Tyson hadn't been expecting at all. Now that he thought about it again, why wouldn't they visit Kai? After all, they had been his teammates, too. They just didn't show affection much. Actually, they didn't show it at all.

Kenny and Hilary also tried to come as much as possible, but they had always been far more ambitious than Tyson in regards of school and they were quite busy catching up with their classes. Kai was one lucky guy to have so many people care for him. Tyson would make sure to tell Kai about all his visitors once he woke. And if that didn't trigger a real emotional reaction from Kai, he wouldn't know what would.

 _If_ Kai would wake up…

A cold feeling spread throughout Tyson's body. No, he couldn't think that way. _When_ Kai would wake up! There was still plenty of time for him to recover. He wasn't going to give up hope. It was too soon. Kai could still fight his way back. He had to. After all he'd promised they'd battle again!

But what if…

Tyson abruptly jumped up from his chair, which earned him surprised looks from Hilary and Kenny.

"Um, sorry, I gotta step out for a second," he murmured and hurried from the room.

* * *

When Tyson returned half an hours later he found Kenny alone by Kai's side.

"Huh? Where did Hilary go, Chief?"

"She's meeting a couple girls from school. They want to go see that new movie."

Tyson sighed.

"Oh thank heavens, so I don't have to listen to any more College Prep. I mean, honestly... what's up with that?"

"You know Hilary, she only means well."

"Haaa, I know, I know..." Tyson leaned back in his chair. "So Chief, what have you been working on these days?"

"Oh! Well, you're going to love this - and I'm sure Kai will, too! You see, me and Dizzy have developed a new, even lighter metal material for your Beyblades that allows the Blades to spin at greater speed. It will also make the change of direction much easier. It's great for offense-style Beybladers like you and Kai."

Kenny fumbled around his pockets and produced an attack ring that he carefully placed in Kai's still hand.

"This one is especially designed for a new Drazer, Kai. Feel how light it is!"

Tyson snatched the ring from Kai's hand. He couldn't help it; he'd always been the curious kind.

"Oh wow, Chief, this is amazing! I can't wait to test drive one of these! Hey, Kai, buddy, hurry and wake up so we can battle! You owe me a battle, remember?"

Tyson put the attack ring back into Kai's hand.

"So, what else can you tell me about these new parts, Chief?" he asked and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, when Kenny had already gone home, Tala returned.

"Oh good, they're gone."

"Don't be so rude. They only mean well."

"Uh, yeah, so _Kai_ can listen to Hilary read from that boring-ass book, but luckily I'm not in a coma anymore, so I can get the hell outta here. Speaking of which, I'm being discharged tomorrow."

"Really? That's great, Tala. Where are you going to stay?"

"Mr. D. has helped me get an apartment nearby. It's nothing much, but it'll do for now."

"So you'll keep having an eye on him while I'm in school, right?"

"That's the idea."

"Tala, how long-…"

Tyson stopped mid-sentence and bit his lower lip. How long until Kai wakes up. He didn't dare finish his question. He didn't want to have Tala tell him that Kai might never…

Tyson slightly shook his head. He had to stop having such negative thoughts. He needed to stay optimistic, especially around Kai. Who knew, maybe Kai could feel his energy?

When Tyson looked back at Tala, for a moment he saw the same sadness he felt in Tala's eyes. The same sadness he tried to hide deep down in his heart.

"I don't know, Tyson. I don't know."

* * *

When Tyson came home that night his grandfather was sitting in the outer corridor with a cup of tea.

"Hey yo, Tyson, come here homeboy," Gramps called.

Tyson walked over to his grandfather and sat down beside him. Gramps offered him a cup of tea, which Tyson accepted with a nod.

"Listen, ma man," Gramps then said. "I've been thinking: you've been spending an awful lot of time in that hospital."

"Gramps, Kai needs his friends around. He needs _me_!"

"Don't ya think ya might be overdoin' it a bit, T-man? You've been there every single day."

When Tyson was about to protest, Gramps raised a hand to keep him from doing so and continued, "I don't want ya to forget that there's a chance that Kai won't make it. You can't forget about your life outside da hospital, Tyson."

Tyson forcefully sat down his cup, causing the tea to spill on the wooden floor.

"Kai is not going to die!" he said furiously.

"I know he's a good friend of yours, but ye can't ignore the facts, homeboy."

"Well, thanks for your concern Gramps, but I'm fine," Tyson said and got to his feet. "And Kai will be, too, with my support. You'll see."

He turned his back on Gramps and stomped off to his room, where he shut the door with a bang. He threw himself on his bed.

Tyson knew Gramps only meant well and that he was really spending all his free-time in the hospital. Heck, he knew all the nurses by name and could recite the daily schedule without thinking twice about it! But Tyson couldn't help it. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Kai there by himself, couldn't bear the thought of not having given Kai's recovery all the support he could have.

Kai was just too important to him. Tyson's didn't know when he'd started to care so much about his grumpy former team captain, but it was a fact he did. More than he would have ever thought on that day he'd met Kai, down by the river.

Tyson couldn't imagine a life without him and he didn't want to either. He needed Kai in his life! And that was why he would keep going to that hospital day after day!

* * *

So the next day, Tyson ignored Gramps cross looks and made his way to the hospital again. Shortly after he'd taken his usual place, Tala strolled in.

"I've been discharged!" he grinned.

"Well congratulations. You hear that Kai? Tala's free to go. Now hurry and wake up, so you can get out of here as well!"

"Nah, I bet he secretly likes it here – finally some peace and quiet. If only you wouldn't visit so often, Tyson," Tala smirked.

Tyson was just about to tell Tala about his talk with Gramps the night before when it happened. It was a moment Tyson would not be able to forget as long as he lived:

It was that moment, when the machines attached to Kai started to shrill and flash alarmingly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh-oh, cliffhanger. ;) I'll try to hurry with the next chapter so I don't keep you on your tenterhooks for too long.

I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter!

Take care, guys. :)

NoEarlyBird


	4. Reality Comes Around

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I don't own anything but the plot.

 **A/N:** Hi guys,

welcome to the next round of this emotional rollercoaster-ride. A big thank you to starnatural1, jodasparx, Keiichi5ever, Cutetyhil and Sensless - you're support means so much to me!

Okay, I don't wanna keep you waiting any longer. Be strong ;)

* * *

 **A Promise is A Promise**

Chapter 4

Reality Comes Around

* * *

The sudden alarm jolted both Tyson and Tala. They exchange looks, their eyes full of fear.

"Tala," Tyson called out, his voice trembling. "Tala, what's happening?"

Tala gritted his teeth, "I don't know Tyson. I don't think it's good."

"No!" Tyson said and shook his head. "No, no, no! _Kai_!"

He took Kai's hand in his and squeezed it firmly.

"Kai! Kai, do you hear me? Kai, I'm here. Tala is here. Kai, don't leave us. Don't -..."

The door flew open and a team of doctors and nurses rushed in. Kai's leading physician quickly marched up to the machines, while the others gathered around the bed.

"Pressure rising," he called out. "We need to act quickly or we'll lose him."

"Doctor, please, what is happening?" Tyson asked. "Is Kai-..."

"Nurse, will you please lead those boys from room," the doctor said, his voice stern.

"But-..."

Then an elder woman - Tyson remembered her name to be Heather - placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder and said, "Come on now, love, you've heard what the doctor says. You can wait outside with your friend."

She led Tyson from the room that was now filled with the voices of doctors shouting orders. Tala followed them without resistance, his face blank. Tyson's head was spinning, trying to process everything. His stomach clenched and for a second he thought he was going to be sick. When they'd reached the visitors lounge the nurse gave Tyson's shoulder a light squeeze and turned to leave. He quickly snatched her sleeve.

"Please, is he going to be okay?"

She looked at him with a sad smile.

"I wish I could say. We will do everything we can to help your friend."

"Let her go, Tyson," Tala said with a hollow voice.

He did as told and let go of the nurse's sleeve.

"Th-thank you," he mumbled.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly and left. Tyson watched her hurry down the hall and finally disappear into Kai's room.

He shuddered.

The noise from the machines, the shouting, people in white rushing back and forth... And in the middle of it Kai, his face pale and still.

It was then that something inside Tyson snapped. As reality came crashing in, tears freely streamed down his face.

Kai was dying. Kai really was going to leave him. These past weeks had only prolonged the inevitable.

Tyson's body shook and he started to sob.

Suddenly Tala was there and Tyson dug his fingers in Tala's shirt.

"T-tala, ...K-k-kai is d-d-dying! H-he's going to l-leave me! I'm n-not r-ready for h-him to l-leave me."

He felt his knees give in to his weight and he sunk to the ground, where he continued to sob helplessly. Tala kneeled down beside him.

"I-I don't w-want him t-to leave m-me, Tala," Tyson cried.

Tala looked back at him, his face white as the walls surrounding them and his expression as pained as Tyson had ever seen it.

"I don't want him to go either."

Tyson shook his head, tears still running down his cheeks

"He c-can't go. H-he promised we-we'd battle ag-gain, and a p-promise is a-a promise. Kai, p-please... you c-can't go."

"Sh, Tyson, it's okay, He's still here."

"Don't die, K-kai. _Kaaaiii_!"

* * *

Later it was impossible for Tyson to say how much time had passed while he'd sat on the floor crying, with Tala beside him, giving him something to cling to.

Everything that Tyson had been pushing away, denying... It all had become undeniably real the moment those machines started to beep.

Tala must have informed the others at some point, because suddenly Gramps came rushing in. He put his arms around Tyson and rocked him back and forth like he had when Tyson had been a little boy that had just woken from a bad dream.

Only that this was not a dream he could wake up from. Tyson knew that now.

Then Mr. Dickerson was there, too, as well as Kenny and Hilary.

* * *

When Tyson opened his eyes again he was lying across the seats in the visitors lounge. The sun was already setting, its light painting the walls in fiery oranges and reds.

Tyson jolted up.

Hilary and Kenny, who had been talking in low voices in a corner of the room, turned to look at him.

"Kai?" was all Tyson managed to say.

"There's no news," Hilary said.

They walked over and sat down on either side of him. When Tyson turned his head he saw his Gramps and Tala talking with Mr. Dickinson in the hallway. They all had such serious expressions.

"I'm sorry," Tyson said in a low voice.

"It's okay Tyson," Kenny said. "You hadn't been ready to truly accept Kai's situation yet. We were waiting for something like this to happen."

Tyson didn't know what to reply. The chief was probably right. He hadn't truly accepted anything. He had just pretended. He had lied to himself about how critical Kai's state was, by telling himself it was only a matter of time until Kai would wake up. That it was a question of "when" rather than "if". He had only been fooling himself.

"The doctor's coming!"

Tyson lifted his head and found Tala looking at him. He looked awful. Tyson suddenly felt bad for relying on Tala so heavily without considering the fact that Tala, too, was suffering. Tyson got to his feet and put a hand on Tala's shoulder. He'd have hugged him, but he knew Tala wouldn't appreciate it. Not with so many witnesses.

Tala nodded at him. He'd understood. They turned towards the door, where seconds later the doctor appeared.

Tyson couldn't help but dig his fingers into Tala's shirt again. He started to tremble and it was only when he tasted blood that he realized he'd been anxiously biting his lower lip.

He didn't dare to ask. He dreaded the answer he'd be given. There would be no going back. It would be final.

Almost in slow-motion he watched the doctor open his mouth and speak. It took a moment for his words to reach Tyson's mind. He felt Tala relax before he realized what the doctor had said.

"He's stable."

Tears started to blur Tyson's vision once more. Oh, there were no words to describe the relief he felt. Kai was alive!

"While he may be stable for now, but the situation is still very critical," the doctor continued. "We've had to lower his body temperature again to stop further swelling and for now it has stopped. However, if the swelling doesn't go back in the next 48 hours, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. His body won't survive at a temperature lower than this."

Tyson knew this was only partly good news. Still, right now he was not worried, but relieved and incredibly happy. The doctor had given him something he'd lost that moment the machines started to shrill: hope.

There was still hope.

Tyson couldn't help but give Tala a hug - otherwise he might have ended up hugging the doctor, who would have probably appreciated it even less. And he just had to hug someone this moment!

As he let go of Tala, he noticed a little smile tugging at the corner of the Redhead's mouth. Yes, Tala was happy, too. He was even worse at showing emotions than Kai was, though!

"Can I go see him?" he asked the doctor.

The man nodded.

"Yes, go ahead," he replied.

Tyson quickly made his way to the door. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tala shake his head at Hilary, keeping her from following him, and he was thankful for it. He felt he needed a moment alone with Kai. He needed to say it.

Tyson came to a halt in front of Kai's door. He took a deep breath, bracing himself, before he pushed the door open. To his surprise, the room didn't look any different than it had earlier. Everything was back in its place. Not even Kai looked any different.

Tyson slowly walked up to Kai and took his usual place by his bed. Carefully he picked up Kai's hand to hold it in his own.

"Kai…" he said in a low, but steady voice. "I'm slowly beginning to accept, like, _truly_ accept the fact that … you might never wake up Kai."

Then tears swelled up again and threatened to choke him.

Still he managed to finally say it, "You might… d-die."

Tyson noticed how he had tightened his grip around Kai's hand and quickly placed it back on the mattress. Kai's body was damaged enough; he didn't need any other broken bones. Tyson wiped away a tear rolling down his cheek.

With his voice more firm he continued, "I know that if you do wake up, you might never be the same again. And of course I'm not even sure you can hear me now… but I somehow have a feeling that you do and I just want you to know that… you're a great guy and a true friend. I'm thankful for the time we spent together as a team and even as rivals. Whether on the same team or not, I always learned a lot from you. I will treasure the memories of all the moments we shared. I'm sure, that as long as I keep those memories in my heart, you will never truly leave me."

Tyson took a deep breath. He reached for Kai's hand again.

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on you - I will _never_ give up on you, Kai! I'll keep coming here day after day to talk to you, to read to you, heck, I'd even _sing_ to you if it would only help. Do you hear me? I would sing! So don't you dare give up, Kai Hiwatari! Don't you dare! And please don't scare us like this again. We thought we were losing you. But you can't go, because we need you. _I_ need you. Because I-… never mind, just don't do this again."

Just when he'd placed Kai's hand back on the mattress, the door opened and the other came in.

He exchanged looks with Tala and smiled slightly.

Nothing was lost yet.

* * *

 **A/N:** He's alive! Yeay! ;) I hope you made it through this chapter okay! It certainly wasn't easy to write. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.

Have a good night everyone,

NoEarlyBird


	5. 48 hours

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this magnificent anime...

 **A/N:** Hi everyone!

It's such a lovely day - how do you feel about some drama? ;) Sorry for the long wait. Here's why: first, this is still really tricky to write and second, the weather has been sooo nice it was impossible to get in the right mood to write this. Sunshine makes me happy. Happy doesn't go well with drama. :D

Let me just give a quick thank you before we get strated. Thanks to jodasparx, , silverfox45, andzia16118 for their supports and especially to Sensless, Cutetyhil and Little A Granger for their amazing reviews – when I read them I felt somewhat guilty that I made you guys suffer through this, but also incredibly happy that I could get the emotions across. Thank you so, _so_ much!

* * *

 **A Promise Is a Promise**

Chapter 5

48 hours

* * *

Looking back later, Tyson couldn't say how he'd gotten through the next 48 hours; they went by in a kind of blur.

Monday morning he went to school because Gramps insisted on it. However, he was only physically present. His mind was somewhere far, far away. With these two days being so crucial it just wasn't possible for Tyson to focus on anything but Kai. It was fair to say that Tyson was on auto pilot.

Besides Kai's recovery, there was one other thing that occupied Tyson's thoughts: it was what he'd said, or rather _not_ said, to Kai that Sunday afternoon. "Because I-..." he'd begun and then interrupted himself. _Because I love you_ , was what he'd wanted to say. But he hadn't and it had been on his mind ever since. Why not say it? Of course he loved Kai! He also loved Ray and Max, and Kenny and Hilary, too. They were his friends and he cared for them. It was such a natural thing to say to one's friends.

But with Kai... it felt different. He felt drawn to Kai like he never had to anyone before. He now realized that the mere thought of Kai made his heart beat faster, the memory of moments they shared put a smile on his face and in turn, the thought of what could happen if Kai's condition didn't improve soon felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

Sometime around four in the morning on Sunday night, just before dawn when the night was at its darkest, Tyson had set up in his bed and been able to see things as they were: without noticing it, he had gone from loving Kai as a friend to being in love with him. Tyson knew deep down in his heart he was right about this. It had not been one special moment that made him fall in love. It had been a slow and subtle development, so subtle not even he himself had noticed the change. Until now!

So when he'd rushed to the hospital Monday after school, Tyson had found himself standing in front of Kai's door for what seemed like an eternity. Somehow he could not get himself to open that door. He was afraid. Afraid of how he'd react, seeing Kai like this, knowing the true nature of his feelings. Could he bear the sight? Would he break down? Or would it maybe not be different at all? When he felt the nurses start to give him strange looks, Tyson mustered all his courage. He slapped his cheeks a couple times, took a deep breath and then went inside.

Curiously, it didn't feel much different approaching Kai not as his friend but as the boy he was in love with. It had been painful before, and it still was. It was only that the pain was now accompanied by a sense of nervousness Tyson hadn't felt before. He took his usual seat by Kai's side and put down his school bag. Then, slowly and with shaking hands, Tyson reached out and took Kai's fingers in his. A tingly feeling spread from his fingertips all through his body and his heart skipped a beat. He started to gently stroke the back of Kai's hand with his thumb.

"Hey Kai," Tyson said in a soft voice. "Last night I came to realize something – something very important that I gotta tell you! So please, hang in there, Kai. You've got to fight your way back, ok? I just have to tell you this, and I have to look you in the eyes while I do. Come back Kai! Please. Come back to me."

Carefully he placed Kai's hand back on the mattress. Then Tyson leaned over to get a better look at Kai's face. His skin was white and smooth - no traces left by the cuts and bruises that had covered his skin not too long ago. Even with the breathing mask covering part of his face, one could see that Kai was very handsome. Tyson felt the sudden urge to scoop up Kai and hold him in a tight hug, but knowing the risks, he refrained from doing so. Instead, he reached for Kai's hand again and brought it up to his mouth. Gently he placed a kiss on the back of Kai's hand. His heart pounded quickly and slightly shaking he continued to stroke Kai's hand with his thumb.

Tyson didn't know how long he'd been sitting here like this. Only when he heard footsteps approach the door, he put Kai's hand back down. The door swung open and Tala strode in. His clothes were rumpled and his usually neatly styled hair stuck out in all directions.

"Hey man, what happened to you?" Tyson asked.

Tala dropped down on his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I fell asleep," he growled. "Part of my furniture hasn't been set up, so when I finally got that done last night I went to lay down for a short nap and woke up twelve fucking hours later!"

"Hey, it's all good, nothing happened in the meantime."

"But it could have, and then I'd have been in my bed, fucking sleeping, and Kai would have been alone while he…"

Tyson thought that he'd never seen Tala so unnerved before. It proved once more just how much he cared about Kai. Only, Tala was incapable of showing affection. In some regards, Tala and Kai were very much alike. They both hid behind a cold façade and kept everyone at one arm's length, but gave everything to help those they cared for, even if that meant putting themselves in harm's way. Then again, there were huge differences: while Kai was usually very tactful, Tyson had learned over the past weeks that Tala just blurted out what was on his mind, including the occasional insults and profanities. Also, Tala talked more than Kai. A lot more! At least ten times as much!

Tyson smiled a Tala.

"You're a good guy, Tala."

Tala murmured something incomprehensible and … was he blushing?

Then Tala growled, "Don't you have homework to do or something, Granger?"

Tyson chuckled softly. At least, no matter what would happen to Kai, he could say that during this time of worrying and praying he'd won a new friend.

* * *

Then Tuesday came. In school, Tyson was on auto-pilot again. The teachers didn't even try to get him to follow classes anymore. After school he made his way to the hospital, like he had countless days before. With every step he took, he felt more anxious. Yesterday, they couldn't get the doctors to say anything about Kai's condition. It would be too soon, they'd said. Today, the critical 48 hours would run out. Had Kai's body responded to treatment? Tyson prayed he did. Otherwise the odds were not exactly in Kai's favor. He felt his stomach turn at the thought and his pulse speed up even more. His heartbeat had been nervously racing all day with no way to slow it down. Finally he'd reached the hospital. Tyson got into the elevator and with a shaking hand he pressed the button next to the sign that read intensive care unit. As the elevator slowly carried him upwards he took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. It didn't really bring down his heart rate, but at least it settled his stomach a bit. Walking down the long corridor Tyson tried to spot Kai's leading physician, but there was not a single white-coated person in sight. They'd have to go looking for him later. When he came into the room, Tala was already there. Today he wasn't laid back in his chair with his feet on Kai's mattress, no; today he was pacing up and down the room. Clearly Tyson wasn't the only one who was freaking out about Kai's prognosis.

"Hi Tala," Tyson said.

He went over to his usual chair to set down his bag and as he passed Tala he gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"They haven't said anything yet, have they?" Tyson asked.

Tala just shook his head and kept on walking a ditch in the floor. Tyson felt really bad for him. It was never easy seeing a friend suffer. Still, knowing he was not going through all of this alone was quite soothing. So far, they'd walked this rocky path together, and Tyson knew they'd continue down this road together to the very end. Neither he nor Tala was the type to quit when things got hard. He just prayed they'd take the uphill path from here and not walk further down…

"Hey Tala?"

"Hn?"

"I'm glad you're here."

For a second Tala just stared at him, those blue eyes as unreadable as ever. Then the look in his eyes softened for a moment and the redhead nodded.

"Yeah, me too!"

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps. Tyson glanced at the door and back at Tala.

Then Tala cleared his throat and said, "It's time."

Only moments after the door opened and a team of doctors and nurses walked in.

"Good afternoon boys," Kai's leading physician said. "May I ask you to kindly leave the room while we examine Mr. Hiwatari."

Tala nodded.

"C'mon Tyson."

With one look back at Kai, Tyson followed him outside. They stayed right outside the door, neither of them feeling calm enough to sit down in the waiting area. In the hallway, there was much more room for Tala to pace around anyways.

The minutes ticket by without them exchanging so much as a word. Tyson just listened to the sound of Tala's footsteps and kept hoping and praying for good news: _tap, tap, tap_ … Kai will be alright… _tap, tap, tap_ … please, let him be alright… _tap, tap, tap_ … Like a mantra he repeated that thought in his head. At some point, Tyson completely lost track of how much time had passed. It could have been five minutes, ten, or two hours.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and one after the other the doctors and nurses walked out of the room. It was impossible to tell anything from their faces. Kai's leading physician was the last to step out into the hall. When he did, Tala came to an abrupt halt, his face as white as the wall behind him. Tyson figured he didn't look much better. He certainly didn't feel like he looked any better. The blood was rushing in his ears, his heart was racing and he felt cold sweat forehead. His breathing had long been reduced to a shallow panting and his stomach felt like he'd just taken a couple punches. He'd never felt worse.

The Doc's face was unreadable. Tyson nervously gnawed his bottom lip. Why didn't he say something? Was it bad news? Oh please, no. No, no, no, no, no…!

Then a smile spread across the Doc's face and he said, "He's responding to treatment!"

Again, it took a couple seconds for Tyson's brain to process the information. When Tala slammed his fist against the wall and yelled "About _fucking_ time!" it clicked. Kai was responding! He was finally responding to treatment! This meant, even though there was no way of saying how far he'd recover yet, that he was most likely going to survive! Tyson thought he'd never heard any words more beautiful than these. Kai's condition was improving - he was going to live! Oh, what a beautiful day this was.

Suddenly Tyson felt light, almost as if he was floating. A whole swarm of butterflies went crazy in his stomach and a huge grin spread across his face. He'd never felt this happy before. How was this even possible? Only moments ago he was feeling as bad as he ever had and right now he couldn't be happier. Not that he cared much. He was just glad that he had finally a reason to smile again.

Tyson took a step towards Tala, who took a step back.

"Don't you dare hug me again, Granger!"

"I wasn't going to..."

"I can see that," Tala snorted and rolled his eyes.

Tyson could see the little smile he was hiding. Yeah, Tala was quite good I hiding his emotion, but he knew the Redhead well enough by now to tell that Tala was beyond happy! A low chuckle escaped him and earned him a nudge to the shoulder from Tala.

Tyson looked the Doc and said, "I really appreciate what you're doing for our friend. Thank you, Doc."

The man nodded and smiled, "I do believe that he has a realistic chance now. Once the swelling of the brain has receded we will start reducing his medication and thus begin the wake up process." With a look at Tyson's excited expression he added, "It is a lengthy process though."

The corners of Tyson's mouth slightly dropped but then he nodded. The long wait wouldn't be easy. For Kai though, he'd wait an eternity.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter - well, as far as that goes for a drama... But it wasn't too bad this time, right? ;) Let me know what you think and have a great weekend! :)

NoEarlyBird


	6. Little by Little

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

 **A/N:** Hi guys,

I'm so so sorry for the long wait. I swear I'll hurry along with the next chapter ;)

Thanks so much to Macibacsi and Crystal-Heavenly for the support. Means a lot to me, guys! :)

Now, enjoy!

* * *

 **A Promise is A Promise**

Chapter 6

Little by Little

* * *

Weeks passed and the summer turned to fall. Heavy rains and typhoons replaced the heat and humidity of the late summer, only to make way for the cool and dry days that were so typical for Japanese fall. While the picture outside the window slowly changed, inside everything seemed to stay the same. Kai was still lying in his bed, unresponsive with assisted breathing and pale as a ghost. However, hidden to the eye his condition had been steadily improving. The bone fractures had all healed by now and more importantly, the swelling of the brain had gone down considerably.  
Tyson still went to the hospital every day. Tala, too, came by the hospital almost every day. And the two of them weren't the only visitors - on the contrary, Kai was quite the popular guy: Kenny, Hilary and Mr. Dickinson visited almost every weekend and every so often Gramps would show up (mostly to drag Tyson's butt home tough). A couple weeks ago Max had visited his Dad, but spent a decent amount of time in the hospital telling Kai about everything he'd done and learned in America. Literally everything! If Kai could hear them he was now familiar with everything the new Burger place close to Max's house in America had on the menu and many more highly useful information. The Blitzkrieg Boys had visited a couple times - sometimes Tyson stayed, sometimes he left, depending on the overall atmosphere. It had turned out Spencer was really a nice guy. If he was there, it was usually safe to stay. Just last week Brooklyn had crept through the door. He had looked awful and had constantly apologized to Kai, blaming himself for his accident. After half an hour of apologies Tala had finally snapped and threatened to punch Brooklyn if he didn't shut up immediately. They had assured him it wasn't his fault, that yes, Kai had been injured after their fight, but it wasn't Brooklyn's fault that he'd had an accident on the way to the hospital. After this Brooklyn stopped apologizing, but Tyson had a feeling that was more to avoid taking a punch from Tala! Nobody wanted to take a punch from Tala.  
Even though the never-ceasing stream of visitors kept Tyson distracted on most days, he was starting to feel restless. It had been weeks since the Doc had told them that Kai was going to survive; weeks of waiting for Kai to wake up; weeks with no visible changes.  
At first Tyson had been over the moon that Kai was going to live. For an entire week he had been practically floating above the ground, the big smile never leaving his face. He was still grateful for Kai's slow but steady recovery and he had no words to describe how happy he was about it... But nevertheless he was getting restless. Waiting patiently got harder by the day – and Tyson had never been a very patient person to start with.  
So when he walked into Kai's hospital room today his mood was rather foul. Unfortunately not even Tala was there to cheer him up. Ever since Kai's condition had been steadily improving Tala had picked up his Beyblading practice again. He usually stopped by the hospital after practice and sometimes for a little while before he got started. Tyson had followed his example and started to practice with his new Dragoon (he had bugged Kenny until he'd gotten a new and improved attack ring, just like the one Kenny had made for Kai's new Dranzer). Sometimes on the weekends he and Tala would even practice together. Tyson loved these training sessions - there were many things he could learn from Tala and he was an excellent opponent. Most weekends Hilary and Kenny would come by the Dojo as well. They had long since accepted Tala into their group. All in all things had slowly gone back to normal. Tyson even managed to pay attention in class again... Well, as much as he'd managed before Kai's accident anyways. To his surprise and Gramps' delight Tyson's grades – despite everything that had been going on – had improved. It must have been all the long afternoons at the hospital where the only way to take his mind off of worrying about Kai had been his homework. A lot of times Tala had helped him, probably in desperate need of distraction as well.

Tyson sat up in his chair and looked at Kai. He felt his heart jump and the pace of its beats speed up the way they always did when he looked at his former team captain. Heck, just thinking about him was enough to make his heart start to pound quickly.

Tyson sighed. He reached out and stroked trough Kai's bangs, then carefully brushed his fingers across Kai's cheek. He remembered how shortly after he'd realized his feelings for Kai he'd been terrified at the thought that Kai might hear everything he'd said, might feel every light touch… In all honesty, that thought still made his stomach twist, but he figured it was way too late to worry about this anyways. After all, he'd already _kissed_ Kai's hand! Boy, the day when Kai would finally wake up would sure be interesting…

He leaned back in his seat again and closed his eyes. Instantly his mind started to wander. In front of his inner eye he saw Kai look and him, the crimson eyes bright and full of life, and flash him a smile. He saw himself throw his arms around Kai's neck, saw Kai wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. He looked happy. They both did.

Again, Tyson sighed. Who knew? Who knew if this was ever going to happen? First, Kai had to wake up and then there was still a good chance he wouldn't like him back... Tyson glanced back at Kai. He frowned at the machines and tubes. Oh yes he was desperately waiting for Kai to wake up. Seeing him like this hurt more every day. First it had gotten better, easier knowing Kai would live. But as weeks passed... Tyson couldn't help but get anxious again. Maybe it was the fact that there was no visible proof of Kai's improving condition. Maybe that made it hard to believe there was any change at all, that Kai was really going to wake up. Absentmindedly Tyson took off his cap, ran his fingers through and placed the cap back on his head. Maybe. Since there was no way to see actual proof (for no doctor would let him have a look at Kai's medical file) all he could to was to believe in Kai's full recovery and never give up hope.

…If only a traumatic brain injury healed faster!

"What's up with you, moping around like that?"

Tyson's head shot up. Without him noticing it Tala had walked in. Tyson watched him stroll over to his usual chair, where he sat down and made himself comfortable by putting his feet on Kai's mattress like he had countless times before.

"Hey Tala," Tyson said, giving the other the biggest smile he could muster.

Tala raised a brow.

"Pitiful," he commented. "C'mon, spill!"

Tyson frowned. Over the past weeks he'd gotten to know Tala better, had learned to read between the lines, to look behind Tala's façade a bit. Needless to say that these things usually worked both ways! It turned out Tala was very observant – sometimes it creeped Tyson out how easy he was for Tala to read.

"It's nothing big…" he began. "It's just… it's _been_ weeks and…"

"I get it. It's been week and Snow White's still sleeping," Tala said.

Tyson managed a cricked smile.

"Maybe you should re-think that nickname."

"Like 'Sleeping Beauty'? Nah, look at him, Kai's not that beautiful," Tala grinned.

And just like that he'd managed to cheer Tyson up, like he had so many times before. Tyson couldn't help but chuckle, even though to him there was no person alive who looked better than Kai!

"Hey yo, Kai," Tala said and lightly poked Kai's arm. "Don't you dare pull the asleep-for-a-hundred-years-number on us, are we clear? I mean, I'd still be around, looking dashing, but Tyson over there is getting really restless. He wouldn't last a decade, let alone the century."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Tala.

"You're an idiot."

"Wow, Granger, was that an insult out of your innocent mouth?"

"I guess you must be rubbing off."

Tala chuckled.

"Hear that Kai? I'm being a good influence on Tyson."

Tyson playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right!"

A short rap on the door caught both their attention. Moments later the door swung open and the Doc walked in.

"Hey Doc," Tyson greeted and smiled.

Tala just nodded a hello.

The Doc returned the smile.

"Well, what a surprise to see the two of you here," he said.

Tala cleared his throat.

"Say, Doc, has there been any progress?"

Tyson quickly glanced over at Tala. The easiness that had surrounded him moments before was gone. Instead he seemed tense, a little anxious even. A little smile crept onto Tyson's face. Of course, Tala was getting restless, too. He was just way better a hiding it than he was. Again, Tyson was incredibly grateful to have a friend like Tala by his side to walk this path with him.

He focused his eyes back on the Doc.

"As a matter of fact, there is!"

Tyson's eyes grew wide. There was progress? Seriously? Oh please, please, let it be in a good way, Tyson prayed. But, wasn't progress always something positive? He slightly shook his head – now was really not the time to think about the connotation of this word.

"C'mon Doc, tell us," he begged.

The Doc smiled.

"The swelling of the brain is completely gone," the Doc announced. "We will now reduce Mr. Hiwatari's medication, hence beginning the wake-up-process."

Tyson's heart made a jump. Excitedly he clapped his hands and beamed at Kai's leading physician.

"Oh my god, that is such good news, Doc! Right, Tala?"

Tala nodded. He could have looked happier though.

"How long until he will be awake?" Tala asked.

"That is hard to say. Depending on how fast the body degrades the narcotics it can be days or weeks. In Mr. Hiwatari's case the coma was long and the medication heavy. It could very well be a couple weeks until he opens his eyes."

Tyson had been about to squeal with excitement when he heard the Doc speak of days, but the squeal froze in his throat when he heard him say it was more likely going to be a matter of weeks. Weeks. No. Tyson shook his head as if to shake off the negative thoughts. This was nothing he should be sad about. In fact, this was amazing news! It was the news he'd been waiting for: Kai was going to wake up soon. He was going to wake up!

Tyson cleared his throat and, a little nervous, asked, "Please, Doc, when he wakes up, will he be alright?"

The Doc looked at him, his expression suddenly serious.

"We'll have to do a series of tests before we can determine if there will be any permanent damage to the brain. In case of a severe traumatic brain injury the patient may wake up from the artificial coma having to learn basics like eating or drinking by themselves again. Of course, there is also the aspect of physical fitness – muscles will have to be re-built after the long bedrest. Finally, I cannot suppress the fact that there is always the risk of a vegetative coma."

Tyson hurt Tala sharply suck in air.

Alarmed he looked back and forth between Tala and the doctor.

"Vegetative coma? I don't understand. What does it mean? He won't wake?"

"It means the patient is able to open his eyes and take in his surroundings," the doctor said. "However, he or she is not able to react in any way."

Tyson felt all the blood drain from his face. His vision started to swim.

Kai, this free spirit, trapped in his own body? This couldn't be!

A sharp pain in his arm snapped him out of his thoughts. Tala had just pinched him. Damn, that hurt!

"Snap out of it Tyson! Kai is one tough motherfucker, a little coma isn't gonna bring him down! He'll wake and then you'll better be ready, because he'll be bossing you around again in no time!" Tala said.

The Doc cleared his throat.

"Although I wouldn't phrase it quite like this, I do agree from a medical point of view. Mr. Hiwatari is young and in excellent physical condition. Moreover, he seems to have a great fighting spirit."

"You can say that again!" Tyson and Tala mumbled in unison.

They exchanged glances and smiled nodded assuring at each other. Kai would pull through. Only a little longer, until he would open his eyes!

* * *

 **A/N:** If that isn't good news! :) Hope you liked this!

Take care guys :)


	7. Crimson Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own the rigth to Beyblade. Nope. Don't make money with this.

 **A/N** : Hello everyone,  
again I'm sorry for the slow updates. I could give you a list of reasons that would be longer than this chapter... But instead I'll just thank you for the support and give you the long awaited next chapter ;)  
So Thilbo-Fan2, ranjan597, Littla A Granger, C. B. Magique and Devi: thank you, thank you, thank you for your favs, follows and/or reviews! Your support really helps when I get stuck with my story, self-conscious about or whatever. So... I cannot thank you enough!

Now, enjoy the next chapter! :)

* * *

 **A Promise is A Promise**

Chapter 7

Crimson Eyes

* * *

Again, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. The more time passed, the less willing Tyson was to leave Kai's side. He needed to be there when Kai opened his eyes. He had been waiting for this moment for _months_! Tyson knew that there was a good chance that Kai would wake up while he was either at home sleeping or at school being physically present. Unfortunately, the hospital didn't allow sleep-overs (he'd tried) and Gramps refused to tell the school that Tyson was unable to attend class due to a mysterious and highly contagious illness. He didn't want to pretend Tyson had been kidnapped either and frankly, Tyson was just too scared to skip classes, knowing that Gramps would chase him back to school with a swinging sword if he found out. Running out of ideas, Tyson had no choice but to keep attending school.

At school he spent his time checking his phone for texts from Tala that kept him informed. He and Tala took turns keeping an eye on Kai and sending status updates to the other. Tala went to the hospital once visiting hours started and stayed until Tyson got off from school. Then Tala went to practice and sometimes returned later to stay until either the nurses kicked them out or Gramps showed up to drag their butts home for dinner. At night, Tyson slept with his phone next to his pillow, just in case Kai decided nighttime was the perfect moment to wake up. And the next morning the whole procedure started all over again. Except for the weekends – on weekends Tyson spent every minute of visiting hours by Kai's side.

Tyson had feared that the restlessness he'd felt weeks ago would drive him nuts sooner rather than later. To his own surprise though, waiting had gotten easier. This wasn't because Tyson had suddenly developed patience, no; it was because this time the progress Kai made was actually visible. About two weeks into the wake-up-process Kai's body had started to breathe on its own again. Seeing his face free of the breathing mask and being able to feel the slow and steady rise and fall of Kai's chest had been a huge relief. It had put a silly grin of Tyson's face for _days_. After this, it had been little things that proved Kai was slowly waking up from his coma, like the occasional flutter of his eyelids or the twitch of a finger. All those little signs gave Tyson the strength to patiently wait. It wouldn't be much longer now.

Just yesterday Kai had slightly moved his hand. It had been the simply closing and opening of his fingers, but it had been enough for Tyson to jump out his chair and bolt out the door to fetch the Doc. After a quick examination the Doc had smiled and said it could be a matter of days now. Ever since then, Tyson had been sitting on hot coals.

For like the five hundredth time today he checked his phone.

' _Any changes?_ ' he'd texted Tala.

Now Tala's reply popped up on the screen, ' _You're not going to speed up the process by asking every five minutes, Tyson. If there were any changes whatsoever, I'd call you. So chill and maybe follow your lectures for a once. I'm sure Gramps would be thrilled._ '

Tyson pouted. In his opinion he was doing a pretty good job only asking every five minutes. Five minutes could be pretty long if one was waiting for something. And he was an impatient person after all!

After sulking for another minute he wrote back, ' _Oh I must have gotten the numbers mixed up. I wanted to text Tala – sorry, Hilary!_ '

Second later he received a ' _Fuck you, Granger!_ ' from Tala and, with a smug grin on his face, Tyson put his phone away. For the next five minutes…

* * *

After school he waved good-bye to Kenny and Hilary and dashed out of the classroom. In record time he made his way to the hospital. When Tyson burst through the door he found Tala sitting in his usual chair, the nose buried in a Bey-magazine. Okay, no need to ask for changes, Tyson figured, because if there were any Tala wouldn't be flipping through his magazine this calmly. Good, so he hadn't missed anything.

"Hey Tala! Hi Kai!"

Without looking up Tala growled, "Look who dares to show up after pulling such a stunt."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Tala, even though (or maybe precisely because) the redhead didn't see it.

"You deserved that one. So, anything I missed?"

Tala shrugged.

"Nothing much. Twitch of the pinky finger only a couple minutes ago."

Tyson let his gaze wander over Kai's still figure.

"Could be any day now," he murmured. "How do you think he'll react?"

Tala lowered his magazine for a moment and shot him an amused look.

"Depending on how much he heard either pissed or _very_ pissed."

Tyson's heart leaped into his throat. Relax, he told himself, he's not talking about you. He doesn't know. How could he? You only talked to Kai, so if anyone know, it's Kai. Which didn't mean that Kai wouldn't be pissed at Tyson's confession.  
Oookay, better not go there. No, better keep the conversation going and get distraction from this, frankly, terrifying thought.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"What do I-…Have you been here these past weeks? After listening to Hilary read an entire college prep book to him, Kai now has to endure _French_ _lessons_! That alone is enough to piss him of royally!"

Tyson chuckled. Oh yeah, the French lessons. Hilary had read somewhere that people woke from a coma with all kinds of new skills and so she had decided not to let this time of Kai's life be a complete waste and started to teach him French. When they had asked her why French she had just shrugged and said it was the language of love and that Kai could use all the help he got in that respect.

Tala had said it was gay.

Tyson had just sat there and thought he didn't really care what language Kai spoke, as long as he would confess his unconditional love to _him_.

So Kai had been getting French lessons these past weekends. Tyson had tried to keep up – if Kai would ever decide to confess his love to Tyson in French, Tyson at least wanted to be able to tell it was a confession – but Hilary had lost him when they got to counting. French numbers weren't words. They were little math problems and his brain had simply refused to memorize something like that. So that had been the end of French lessons as far as Tyson was concerned.

Tyson snapped out of his thoughts when Tala suddenly got up and stretched.

"I'm going to take Wolborg for a spin," the redhead said. "I'll be back later."

"'Kay. Hey, Gramps said to tell you it's going to be dumplings for dinner and that you're welcome to join."

Tala loved dumplings. Ever since Gramps had found out, they were eating dumplings at least once a week. And Tala never turned down a dinner invitation. Just like today.

"In that case I will most definitely be back," Tala grinned. "Call if anything changes, okay?"

"Will do."

"Later, Tyson!"

After Tala had left, Tyson occupied himself with texting for a good part of the afternoon. Max kept asking about updates at least once an hour. Ray also checked in a couple times a day. How he did that was beyond Tyson; for all he knew Ray lived somewhere far, _far_ away from civilization and thus far, _far_ away from any Wi-Fi. He'd make sure to ask Ray next time they talked. Apart from Max and Ray, many of the other Bladers also checked in on a daily basis. It was lovely to see how much they all cared. Kai was most certainly not the friendliest person around, but he was one of them and Beybladers stuck together!

Once Tyson had finished sending out his daily updates he reluctantly pulled out his homework. Only a couple moths more until graduation…

* * *

"Kai is having such a good influence on you, Tyson."

"Gee, I'm sure glad you're back, Tala," Tyson retorted and frowned.

He scribbled the last of his answers in his schoolbook and stuffed everything back in his backpack. Meanwhile Tala made himself comfortable in his chair and picked up the magazine he'd left on Kai's bed.

"How was your practice?"

Tala smirked.

"Well with Kai slacking off like this it's me you're going to have to beat to get the title, Granger."

"Cocky."

"Rightfully confident!"

They looked at each other and grinned. Then Tyson's phone went off.

"Let me guess: someone asking for an update again?"

Tyson checked and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just start a group chat?"

"Because I like talking to them. Kai isn't all we talk about."

"Well it's good you think that way. Means I won't be getting any texts," Tala said with a smug face and disappeared behind his magazine.

Tyson shook his head and picked up his texting.

And then it happened.

Out of the corner of his eye Tyson noticed a movement. His head shot up and his fingers froze over the touchscreen of his phone. Kai was moving! It wasn't just the twitch of a pinky, no; he was really moving. Tyson watched his former team captain closely, his heart beating quickly. There, his eyelids were fluttering, too! That moment Tyson was absolutely sure the time had come: Kai was about to wake up. He just knew. Oh god! It was happening. Oh god, oh god, oh god! It was actually happening – Kai was going to wake up!

At a loss for words, Tyson punched Tala's shoulder to get his attention. Before Tala could complain or punch him back he pointed at Kai.

Tala's eyes widened and he tossed his book aside.

"Tyson," he said, his voice filled with excitement as well as nervousness.

"I know," Tyson whispered back.

He didn't know why he was whispering. Hell, he didn't know anything right now. He didn't even know what he was feeling. Excitement, yes. Happiness, too. And there was fear: fear that Kai would get stuck in a vegetative coma, fear that he'd been able to hear everything Tyson had told him and that Kai hated him for it, fear because… he didn't even know the other reasons.

The only thing he knew for certain was that by now he should be flat-out running down the hall to get the Doc. But there was no way he was going to leave Kai's side now. He had been waiting months for this moment; for the moment when Kai would come back to him.

Another flutter of Kai's eyelids.

And then, after weeks of worrying and praying, of losing hope and regaining it, those crimson eyes finally opened.

For a moment it was like time stood still. Tyson's mind was spinning and his heart skipped a beat and when it beat again, it was racing in his chest.

Then it sank in. _Kai was awake_! After weeks and weeks in a coma he had finally woken up!

Tyson felt so happy, he couldn't find the words to describe it. He had been waiting so incredibly long to see those beautiful eyes open again, had feared he might never see them again... and now, just like that, Kai had opened his eyes. He had come back. To him. To all of them!

Tyson felt a little tear roll down his cheek and a smile spread across his face. He slightly leaned forward so he'd be in Kai's field of vision.

"Hey, Kai!" he said softly. "Welcome back! You really had us worried sick."

For an awful moment Tyson thought Kai wouldn't respond. He feared that Kai would be stuck in his body, wide awake but without a chance to communicate. Vegetative coma, the Doc had called it.

Then slowly, very slowly, Kai turned his head and focused his crimson eyes on Tyson.

When Kai finally spoke his voice was low and hoarse and Tyson was so relieved it took a couple seconds for him to realize what Kai had said:

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **A/N:** And thus the second part of this story begins. I hinted in the beginning that the story would take a turn in my favorite humore/romance gerne... well this is it I guess.  
I hope this means writing will be easier, thus updates quicker. I haven't planned it all out though. So, what do you think? Anything you'd like to read about?

Take care everyone!  
NoEarlyBird


	8. Factory Settings

Disclaimer: see previous chapters. Nothing's changed. Sadly.

 **A/N** : Hi guys!

Apologies (again) for the slow update. This time it wasn't writers block but just me bein a perfectionist about this chapter...

And let me just say one for thing: I'm blown away by the support guys! Thank you so, SO much. It helped me a lot - I went back to look at all your reviews and it gave me so much motivation that I wrote down a whole chapter in one go. So thank you, thank you, thank you to

laenna and kyuubi, Devi, CairoTh3Pho3nix, Little A Granger, Macibacsi, C.B. Magique and meetssahoo59563.

I really appreciate you taking the time to share you thoughts with me.

Okay, I'm done now - enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Factory Settings

* * *

" _Who are you?_ "

The words hung in the air, with neither Tala nor Tyson being able to say anything.

Tyson just started at Kai. Kai looked back at him, the crimson eyes full of confusion.

" _Who are you?_ "

The three little words echoed through Tyson's head again and again.

" _Who are you?_ "

Kai didn't know who he was. Kai, the boy he discovered he loved more than anything, the boy he visited in the hospital for weeks and weeks, did not recognize him.

" _Who are you?_ "

At first he was too shocked to think or feel anything. His mind was blank and his heart seemed to stand still for a moment. Then a wave of emotions rolled over him. There was shock and worry – worry that the accident had caused some irreversible damages to Kai's brain after all. Worry, what other damages the accident might have caused. Worry, that Kai would never fully recover from the accident. Then there was sadness, as if those three little words had driven a stick through his heart. Through his heart that loved Kai with every fiber. There was also anger: at the driver for causing this horrible accident, at the doctor for not healing Kai properly, and, curiously, at Kai himself for not having fought hard enough. There was frustration, because he had put all his hope into this moment and he somehow felt cheated. And above all, there was the feeling of incredible helplessness. What now? Was all hope lost now? Or was this fight just going into the next round? What should he do? Was there even something he could do?

Tyson knew he was being irrational and insensible and it only added to his frustration. He wanted nothing more than to yell out all these emotions bottled up inside him before he would explode.

Then his eyes met Tala's. In Tala's ice blue eyes Tyson saw that the other was at least as gob smacked as he was… and about twice as angry. Tala abruptly stood, causing the chair to fall over, and stomped out the room - probably to do what Tyson had wanted to do: blow off some steam - leaving Tyson alone with Kai.

Kai, who still looked at him utterly confused.

Another wave of emotion rolled over Tyson. This time it was happiness, to be able to look into these crimson eyes again. It was love - so much love that Tyson thought for a moment his heart would leap out of his chest. There was also the wild determination to protect this boy at all costs, to help him in every way possible.

And then there was shame. Oh how ashamed Tyson suddenly felt. How selfish of him to only consider his feelings and not waste a single thought as to how Kai must be feeling. The boy who had exhausted himself in a Bey Battle to keep their team, to keep Tyson, in the Tournament. The boy who had barely survived a terrible car accident shortly after and had spent the past months fighting for nothing less than his life. The boy who opened his eyes to a place he didn't know, and to faces he did not recognize. Tyson's stomach clenched. How scared and confused Kai must feel!

How could he have only thought about himself and his feelings? How could he be so selfish? Yes, this had been unexpected. But he should be grateful Kai had finally woken. Also, now was not the time to pout. Right now he needed to be there for Kai. The least he could do for Kai was to shed some light onto things and give him some comfort in this strange environment. Because they were friends, because Kai would do the same for him and overall because he loved him and wanted nothing more than to see him well again.

Tyson nodded to himself. Yes. He would be there for Kai in every way possible, for every step of the, no matter how long it would take.

He focused on Kai, who was still looking up at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Hello Kai," he said softly, managing a cricket smile. "I'm Tyson. You don't seem to remember, but you and me, we are buddies. You have trouble remembering, because you have been in a car accident and you bumped your head pretty hard."

Kai's eyes darted around the room.

"Am I...?" he croaked. "I'm …in the …hospital."

"Yes," Tyson said and nodded. "How-..."

Just as he was about to ask how Kai was feeling, the door flew open and the Doc rushed in, Tala at his heels.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" he asked.

Kai slowly turned his head. Tyson figured any movement whatsoever was incredibly straining after lying still for so long. He should probably be thankful Kai was able to move at all, and also that he didn't seem to have any trouble speaking apart from a hoarse voice.

"I guess you mean me?"

"Yes. I'm Dr. Hira. I have been your leading physician throughout your recovery," the Doc said. "Mr. Hiwatari, I am sorry to tell you, but you have suffered serious injuries in a car accident, some of which were so severe that we had to put you in an artificial coma in order to save your life. You have been unconscious for three months."

Tyson held his breath while he waited for Kai's reaction. He didn't know what he was expecting. He had no idea how people normally reacted when they were told they spent the past months in a coma. Also, Kai's reaction was usually not like normal people's... But... was this even Kai? The old sour-puss they all were waiting for to wake up? Or had everything that made Kai vanished alongside his memories? Tyson swallowed hard. He'd probably find out sooner or later.

Tyson watched Kai's face closely, searching for a sign that the old Kai was still in there somewhere. He saw how Kai slightly furrowed his brows and let out his breath, only now realizing he'd been holding until now. This was a very Kai thing to do - that boy he fell in love with still had to be in there, buried beneath all that nothingness and confusion. It was going to be fine eventually. Wasn't it?

"I see," Kai then said, very slowly, every syllable clearly taking a lot of effort. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doc smiled at him.

"It's my pleasure. Now Mr. Hiwatari, if you feel well enough I would like to do a quick health check on you. Then I will let you go back to sleep. We will do more testing once you wake up again."

Kai slowly nodded.

"Great." The Doc gave Tala and Tyson each a look. "Now, the two of you will have to wait outside."

"Yeah, yeah," Tala said and waived his hand about. "We know the drill. We'll be right outside."

Reluctantly Tyson got out of his chair and together with Tala he left the room, taking one more glimpse at Kai over his shoulder. At those beautiful crimson eyes that had finally opened...

* * *

Once the door fell shut behind him Tyson let out a deep breath. He could do this. He had to. He needed to stay calm. For Kai!

…It was no use. The flood of emotions he'd felt earlier once more welled up inside him. This time, he gave into them.

"Aaargh," he yelled at the top of his lungs, letting out every bit of negative emotion. "I cannot believe he has lost his fucking memory!"

"I'm sorry," Tala apologized to a startled nurse that had just been passing them in the hall, "He doesn't usually swear."

Tyson dug his fingers in his hair and shook his head.

"Why, why, why?" he continued to rant. "Just when I thought this was over. This is so _fucking_ unfair!"

Tala then gave him a smack to the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

Tyson rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head and grouchily looked at Tala.

"What was that for?"

"Watch your language."

"Excuse me?" Tyson huffed. "You curse all the time."

"Exactly! Gramps will think I'm a bad influence on you and I won't get any more dumplings. I cannot risk that, so cut it out Tyson."

Tyson folded his arms in front of his chest.

"How come you're so composed all of the sudden?"

Tala shrugged.

"Because I realized that today was actually a big step forward, even if it was not as big as we'd hoped."

"Was that before or after you stormed out of the room?"

"Okay fine, I may have punched a couple walls on my way to realization," Tala said. "But then I came through and saw that we need to be there for Kai, maybe now more than ever. So we have to get our shit together."

Tyson nodded.

"I guess you are right."

He took a deep breath and straightened his back. Yes, Tala was absolutely right - with everything. Today Kai hade made a huge step forward. They still had a bit to go, but they would get there. Together. He smiled at the red head.

"I'm really glad that we're in this together."

"Don't go all sentimental on me, Granger."

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, you and the others-… Oh shit! The others! We have to tell them Kai has woken up!"

"If you ask me, now would be the time to create a group chat."

Tyson ripped his phone out of his pocket and frantically started typing a message in a new group chat, informing everyone that Kai was awake, but apparently had lost all his memories.

"Maybe tell them to leave him be for a bit, too. I can't imagine it would do Kai any good if they'd all come running right away," Tala suggested.

Tyson nodded while he kept typing. That was a good idea. They should let the Doc do a thorough health check first and determine whether there was any permanent damage before large numbers of visitors should be allowed…

Moments after his message had been sent Tyson's phone started ringing.

"Oh god, here we go," Tala murmured.

Tyson shot him a glare, then picked up.

"Hey Maxi – woah, slow down, slow down! …Yes he just woke up. …No, has no clue who we are – or who he is, for that matter. … I can't tell you more. The Doc's in there doing a first health check. …Well of course I'll let you know when I know more. …Yeah. …Yeah. …But hey, overall it's good news, Max. …Yeah talk to you soon buddy!"

He hung up and sighed when took another look at his phone.

"No way! How can there be 72 messages already?"

Tala shrugged.

"I'm guessing there's gonna be about seventeen " _OMG_ "s and roughly thirty-one " _WTF_ "s. None of which you really need to reply to now."

"You're probably right. I should call Gramps though and tell him we won't make dinner."

"Speak for yourself Granger! You might wanna stay here and wait for Kai's results, but who says I'm going to miss out on Grandpa Granger's home-made dumplings for that?"

Tyson chuckled.

"Oh right, for a moment it slipped my mind that it's dumplings tonight. In that case, maybe he'll keep them warm for us."

Tala theatrically threw his hands in the air and sighed dramatically.

"I guess it cannot be helped – what was Kai thinking, waking up on dumpling-night?" he said and grinned.

They exchanged glances and both started to chuckle. Soon the chuckle turned into full out laughter. Tyson didn't even know why they were laughing. Maybe it was just the huge weight of worrying about Kai being lifted off their shoulders. Maybe all that time in the hospital had caused them to go crazy. Or maybe a bit of both!

Then the door opened and the Doc stepped out into the hall.

He smiled at them.

"It's good to see the two of you in such a good mood," he said and then added, "And you have good reason, too."

"Does this mean you have good news for us?" Tala asked, suddenly very composed again.

Tala had started to open up more, but he still refused to show emotions in front of strangers.

The Doc nodded.

"Of course I only did a quick check and cannot say anything for sure until we have done further testing, but it seems that there will be no permanent physical damage. As for the amnesia, it is quite common for long term coma patients to suffer from memory loss. In most cases, the patients are able to recover their memory completely. Of course, I will have to do a thorough check on Mr. Hiwatari in the next few days, but it the fact that he is able to speak full sentences is a very good sign that there is no damage to the brain."

Tyson smiled widely.

"That's great news Doc! That is really, _really_ great news!"

"Oh and he's asleep now, so why don't you two go home, get some sleep and come back tomorrow?"

Tyson laughed.

"Looks like you won't miss out on Gramps' home-made dumplings after all, Tala!"

They both wished the Doc a good night and made their way made. And for the first time, Tyson left the hospital without worrying. Kai was out of the coma. There was no physical damage. The memory loss was most likely temporary. Kai was going to live, and he was going to be fine. He was going to be Kai again, the old sour‑puss he knew and loved. Tyson smiled. Things would go back to normal.

"Hey yo Tyson, stop staring into the air with that silly grin on your face and get a move on! I'm starving."

Well, as far as ' _normal_ ' went anyways, with friends like that …

* * *

 **A/N** : Who besides me is excited that Kai finally gets an active part in this? :D Can't wait to give his well deserved time in the spot light in the next chapters!

Have a lovely weekend and take care guys! ~Bird


	9. The Old And The New

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I do not make money with this.

 **A/N** : Hello everyone,

An update at last! Sure glad I got this out before the year ended ;) A big thank you to Devi, CairoTh3Pho3nix, Lionrence, aquabeauty, kaidatinuchan, harleyquinkat89 and Lulu Has A Gun for reviwing/faving/following this story - your support means the world to me!

* * *

Chapter 9

The Old And The New

* * *

With a skip to his walk Tyson walked through the hospital's main entrance. It's been a long time since he'd last been in a mood this good.

They had celebrated Kai's awakening over dumplings and a glass (maybe two) of sake last night, then Tyson had gone to bed and slept like a baby. He'd woken well rested and in high spirits. It was a lovely day, so the walk in the morning sun had lifted his spirits even higher.

Now that Tyson was in front of Kai's door again, he felt a nervous flutter in his stomach. He wasn't sure what to expect, or who to expect, to be more precise. Sure, yesterday there had been signs that his Kai was in there somewhere – the way he'd arched his brows had been unmistakable. But… what about the rest? About everything else that made Kai Kai? With all the things he'd forgotten… would he be able to act like himself or would he act and behave like someone else entirely until his memory returned? Tyson took a deep breath. It didn't matter. His Kai was in there somewhere and Tyson had sworn himself he would do anything to help him regain his memory. And a Tyson Granger did not back down from his promises!

He took a deep breath, lightly knocked against the door, then opened and stepped into the room.

For a moment, everything looked just like the day before. Kai was lying in his bed, eyes closed and unmoving. As Tyson stepped closer, his eyelids began to flutter though. Tyson quietly took his usual seat by Kai's side and waited. After a little while Kai's eyelids fluttered again and slowly his eyes opened. Kai blinked a couple times and crimson eyes flickered about the room, trying to orientate themselves. Finally Kai's eyes came to rest upon Tyson's face.

Tyson smiled gently.

"Hello Kai," he said in a low voice as not to startle him.

"Hello," Kai replied.

He still spoke very slowly, the effort it took to speak very obvious, and his voice was still hoarse from the long coma. But that was to be expected, right? After all he hadn't used his vocal chords in months.

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to call the doctor for you?"

Kai slightly shook his head.

"How about breakfast? Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?"

After a short silence, Kai did a slow nod.

"Water," he said. "Please."

Tyson's eyes slightly widened with surprise. Could barely speak, but managed to get out a please. Had Kai always been this well-mannered? Well, if yes, he sure had been good at hiding it! Tyson slightly smiled. This was a new trait to Kai that was admittedly unexpected and maybe even a bit odd regarding the fact that Kai was usually such a grump, but a trait Tyson certainly didn't mind. Still smiling to himself Tyson reached for the water bottle on Kai's night stand and poured him a glass. He was about to hand the glass to Kai when he noticed something.

"Oh that's not gonna work - you can't drink anything lying flat like that. Here, let me prop you up a bit."

He reached for the remote control that could raise the head end or foot of the bed and slowly raised the head end to a 45 degree angle. Then he picked up the glass of water and looked at Kai a bit unsure.

"Um, can you… should I…?"

Kai slowly raised a hand and … was that a smile, tugging at the corner of his lips?

"I can."

Tyson handed him the glass, careful not to let go until he was completely sure that Kai could hold the weight of the glass. He watched Kai carefully take a couple sips, then hurried to take the glass from him once he was done.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

They looked at each other in awkward silence. Tyson was torn in between very contradictory feelings: one the one hand he felt completely insecure and had no clue what to say to this person in front of him, and at the same time his heart was pounding hart and quickly in his chest and he felt like he was about to burst with all the love he felt for this boy. He slightly shook his head. This was ridiculous. _He_ was ridiculous.

At the sound of Kai's voice he looked up.

"It's… Tyson, right?"

Tyson smiled, glad that Kai had taken it upon himself to start a conversation. Who would have ever thought, right? Kai Hiwatari, strong believer in one-worded-answers, starting a conversation.

"Yes. I'm Tyson Granger."

He paused for a second. He probably should give Kai something more to go on. After all, he was currently a complete stranger to Kai. What should he tell him though? They shared so many memories! Which ones should he single out to tell Kai? Oh this wasn't going to get him anywhere. He couldn't just throw a bunch of random memories Kai's way – he'd confuse the hell out of him! No, he needed to start at the beginning and then, in time, work his way from there.

"We meet a couple years back," he continued. "You see, you and I are both Beybladers and we both-... Wait, do you know about Beyblading?"

Kai furrowed his brows and thought for a moment. Then he nodded and said, sounding slightly surprised himself, "I do."

"Oh good," Tyson said. "That's making things easier. Well, um… you and I participated in this Beyblading tournament and by the end of it we formed a team with the other two semi-finalists. We were called the Bladebreakers."

Kai had been listening keenly and now repeated slowly, "Bladebreakers…"

Tyson nodded.

"Yes. You, me, and Max and Ray. You'll meet them soon I think – they've been eagerly waiting for you to wake up."

"Are we… friends?"

"Yeah. I like to think so. I mean, err…" Tyson scratched is head. Well, this was awkward. Why did he always have to talk first, think later? "You don't talk much about your feelings. But I'm pretty sure you see them as your friends. They definitely see you as theirs."

There. This was the truth, wasn't it? Maybe not the whole truth, but he couldn't tell Kai that he was usually a grumpy old sour-puss, now, could he?!

He watched Kai nod absentmindedly, probably trying to bring all this new information in order. The poor guy. Tyson did not want to be in Kai's shoes right now… Figuratively speaking, of course, since Kai was currently barefoot and-… Oh for heaven's sake! He should better stop thinking nonsense and shed some more light onto things for Kai…

"Y'know, the Bladebreakers went on to participate in the world championships. Together we traveled half-way across the world for the different matches – and we won, of course."

"So… I'm good at this…" Kai murmured.

It didn't seem like a question. More like a statement. Still, Tyson felt the need to confirm.

"Oh you're more than good!" Tyson said enthusiastically. "You are the best Beyblader I know – well, apart from myself that is."

He grinned widely.

"Don't let him tell you any bullshit, Kai."

Tyson's head shot up.

"When did you sneak in, Tala?"

Tala strolled over to them and took a seat.

"Just in time to hear you boasting about," he sneered.

Tyson snorted.

"Why hide the truth?" He then turned to Kai, who had been silently watching their back-and-forth and said, "This, Kai, is Tala. He was teammate during the last championships."

He stuck out his tongue at Tala and added with a cheeky smile, "Which I won, by the way."

"Oh shut up, Granger," Tala retorted, but grinned back at him.

The red head started to rummage through his backpack and pulled out a pile of clothes, which he lay down at the foot of Kai's bed.

"I brought you some of your clothes," he said to Kai. "The team was living together during the championships and I stored some of your stuff at my place after your accident."

Kai furrowed his brows. He was about to say something, when the door opened again and the Doc walked in.

"I see," he said and smiled. "The three musketeers united once again."

"Hey Doc," Tyson greeted.

"Doc," Tala nodded.

The Doc stepped closer.

"You have very good friends Mr. Hiwatari," the Doc said. "Not a day passed that these two didn't come to see you. We practically had to boot them out."

"Yeah, there's no negotiating with this guy," Tyson laughed.

The Doc gave him a smile, then turned to Kai.

"Mr. Hiwatari, how are you feeling today? Are you in any pain?"

Kai shook his head.

"Just tired."

"Yes, I'm afraid you will be for a couple more days or even weeks. After a long term coma, every movement is extremely tiring. But don't worry, it will get easier with every day. Now, are you feeling well enough for us to run some health checks on you?"

Kai nodded. He pointed at the pile of clothes on his bed.

"May I dress first?"

"Oh absolutely. Shall I ring for a nurse to help you freshen up?"

Tyson watched Kai's face closely. Was Kai blushing? He was, wasn't he? Not much, but there was definitely a touch of pink in his cheeks. Who knew Kai was bashful? Again, either this was the new Kai or something the old Kai had been able to hide from everyone.

Tyson smiled. Whichever it was, this sight was utterly adorable and he was glad he'd been able to see it.

"I-…," Kai began.

"I can help him," Tala said. When they looked at him in surprise he added, "We've been teammates – nothing I haven't seen before."

While Tyson still wondered about the Blitzkrieg Boy's training habits, the Doc and Tala were already helping Kai sit up.

"Okay Mr. Hiwatari, can you wiggle your toes for me? Very good. Now, can you point and flex your foot? Good, very good. How about lifting your leg? Excellent. Well, let's see if we can get you up on your feet," the Doc said. "Most patients need some time to get back on their feet, but you have been in extraordinarily good shape before your accident. You might be able to make a couple steps."

Together they lifted Kai to his feet. Watching him, Tyson again felt torn between emotions. He was on the one side incredibly glad to see Kai up on his feet again. On the other side, his heart ached at the sight of the proud and powerful Kai Hiwatari depending on two men to even stand up.

Tyson shook his head. He was being stupid. Again. Kai had been lying still for three months. He in Kai's place probably couldn't even lift his little finger! So he should be happy about it, and thankful that Kai was doing so well.

Just then Kai's legs gave way and he slumped back onto the mattress.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hiwatari. You're doing very well. You'll see, it will be easier with every passing day."

Kai nodded.

"I want to try again."

Of course he did. Tyson smiled at this. This sounded very much like the Kai he knew. Never giving up.

Kai got up again and this time didn't waste any time and took a first step forward. With Tala's help, he managed to walk the short distance to the bathroom.

"Oh look, there's a seat in the shower," Tala said. "Here, sit down and I'll get some clothes for you."

Tyson secretly was glad that Tala had offered to help Kai right away. He didn't know how he would have handled the whole Kai-naked-situation…

He watched Tala pick up some clothes, then disappear into the bathroom, only to reappear moments later.

"He wants to try doing it on his own. There's a panic button in there, so he can use it if he needs help."

"Typical Kai," Tyson grinned.

"Fuckin A," Tala snorted.

"He is doing extremely well," the Doc said. "Well, he was in great shape before the accident, but he's still made a remarkable recovery."

Tala shrugged.

"His Bitbeast is a phoenix, after all."

The Doc just shook his head as if he didn't believe that would have any effect on his patient's recovery.

"So Doc, what tests are you going to run on him?" Tala asked.

And then the Doc starting explaining the different tests they were going to run, and Tyson's thoughts slowly drifted off – he did not understand a single word of that…

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope you guys enjoyed this! Take care guys and happy new year!

~Bird


	10. All His Memories

Disclaimer: see all the previous chapters (I wonder if this is actually necessary for every chapter? Well, better safe than sorry?)

 **A/N** : You guys - it didn't even take me a full month to update! Round of applause? :D

Huge thanks to CairoTh3Pho3nix, Macibacsi, Blue lightning of the night, BlackLotusRaine, kaidatinuchan and werechasingmavericks: I absolutely love reading you comments and whenever I get stuck with this piece I go back to reading your words to get the words flowing again. So really, thank you very much!

Alright people lets get started shall we? ;)

* * *

Chapter 10

All His Memories

* * *

"I want him to come with me."

"Huh?"

Tyson looked up in surprise. Kai, now dressed in a simple T-Shirt and sweatpants, was sitting at the corner of his bed. He'd crossed his arms in a very Kai-like way and was looking at the Doc.

"Me?"

Technically the question was useless. There was no one else he could have been talking about, because Tala had left a couple minutes ago to take a call and had not yet returned. Still, Tyson felt he needed to hear this again. Kai wanted him to accompany him for tests?

"Well, technically only family-..."

"I would really like for him to be there," Kai interrupted politely, but firmly.

The Doc's eyes darted back and forth between Kai and Tyson. Finally he nodded.

"Alright, he can come along if it makes you more comfortable."

"It does."

Tyson's heart leaped in his chest. Wow that had come out of the blue. This amnesia-version of Kai sure was a lot more open hearted. He'd never thought he'd hear Kai admit he'd be more comfortable with someone else around. And that it was him Kai felt comfortable with... Well that was just amazing. Tyson quickly looked down to hide the silly grin on his face.

"Very well. Let's go and run some tests. Mr. Hiwatari, please take a seat in the wheelchair."

Tyson jumped to his feed and hurried to Kai's side. He extended his hand to Kai, a wordless offer to help him up. Tyson still want quite sure how much of the old Kai was in front of him. In case the new Kai was anything like the old Kai in terms of admitting weakness, he'd rather not make too big a fuss about helping him to his feet.

"Thank you," Kai said.

Without gnashing his teeth or glaring at him, Kai took his hand and allowed Tyson to hoist him up. The Doc stepped onto Kai's other side and together they walked him over to the wheelchair, in which the Russian Blader sat down without complaint.

The little group then made their way to the examination rooms. Tyson quietly listened while the Doc explained the tests to Kai. Tyson had heard this before, but he still didn't understand a word of what the doctor was saying. Kai on the other hand seemed to get what was going on. Well, a least one of them...

The first series of tests involved a lot of pushing Kai into scary-looking tubes and other machines. Tyson didn't know what these did exactly, and he didn't dare ask because he didn't want to risk the Doc kicking him out. He figured they were to examine Kai's physical health and decided that was a good enough explanation for him. Judging by the Doc's expression Kai's results were pretty good. Tyson smiled as he recalled what Tala had said: Kai's bitbeast was a phoenix after all. Who knew, maybe Dranzer did have her fingers (wings) in Kai's extraordinary recovery? Tyson made a mental note to thank her at the next chance he got, just in case.

The tests that followed focused on Kai's mental state. This time, Tyson could keep up with what was going on.

"Mr. Hiwatari, could you please count to ten for me?"

Kai looked a bit surprised. His eyes flickered over to Tyson, who was sitting a little to the side. Tyson nodded encouragingly. Kai then cleared his throat and counted from one to ten. Though still hoarse and slow, speaking seemed to get easier for him. Tyson's heart fluttered. He couldn't describe how happy he was to see Kai like this - sitting upright and talking. Almost as if nothing had happened. Well, almost. Now that Kai was no longer wearing the big hospital gown the physical changes were clearly visible. The T-Shirt, although his own, hung loose from his shoulders, roughly two sizes too big. The coma had taken its toll, eating away the large amount of muscle Kai had had. Tyson couldn't help but think that without the muscles, his war paint and that typical frown on his face Kai looked a lot younger than he used to. Younger and slimmer, but no less handsome.

That instance Kai looked over at him and Tyson blushed feverishly. Oh no! What was he blushing for? Kai didn't know what was going on his head! And now what must he be thinking? Tyson managed a cricket smile and sighed with relief when Kai focused his attention back on the Doc.

Okay Tyson, pull yourself together, he told himself. You have to pay attention! This is important, the Doc's going to figure out what's going on with Kai's head. Focus!

After the counting, the Doc asked Kai to name some colors and shapes shown to him, none of which Kai had any problems with. He then went on to more difficult questions - some of which Tyson would have struggled with, without any brain injury whatsoever! Kai was asked to name the capital of Japan (that Tyson knew), the last prime minister of England (didn't they have a Queen?), the date of the French Revolution (long ago) and the title of a classical piece of music the Doc played for him (that apparently Tyson should be able to name, too). Kai managed to answer all of them, leaving the Doc pleased and Tyson deeply impressed.

The Doc took some notes. Then he leaned back in his chair and looked at Kai.

"Now, tell me about you mother Mr. Hiwatari."

Tyson held his breath. Kai's family had always been the topic to stay clear off. They knew Kai's grandfather and... Well he needn't say more, right? No one dared asking further questions about Kai's family after learning about Voltaire. And now the Doc had poked the sleeping bear right in the eye... Kai quickly glanced over at Tyson, who hurried to put on a smile and nod a "go on" towards Kai.

"My mother...," Kai's voice trailed off.

"Yes, what is her name?"

Kai furrowed his brows.

"I ... don't know..."

"Can you describe to me what she looks like?"

Now that Tyson would have loved to know. But he'd have to be patient, because at this time Kai himself didn't even know.

"Okay, don't worry about it, Mr. Hiwatari. Let's see if you can tell me something about this"

He placed a photo in front of Kai. Kai took it and examined it quietly.

"Can you tell me who is in the photo?"

Kai furrowed his brows again.

"This is Tala and that's me, and..."

"Do you recognize the other boys?"

Kai shook his head.

"Do you remember when this was taken and what the occasion was?"

Again, Kai shook his head.

"That's alright. Mr. Hiwatari, can you tell me about the first time you rode a bike?"

Kai clenched his fingers.

"I don't remember."

Tyson resisted the urge to walk over to Kai and pull him in a big comforting hug. He couldn't even imagine how hard it must be to realize one had forgotten one's entire life: every person in it, every special moment.

The Doc nodded and said, "That's fine, don't worry."

He scribbled something onto his notepad.

"Now, can you make sense of this?"

The Doc placed a cellphone, a charger, a pair of headphones and a plug in front of Kai.

When Kai slightly raised one brow, Tyson had to stifle a laughter. How very Kai this reaction was! He watched Kai quickly put together the pieces.

The Doc then went on to describe different scenarios to Kai, involving different traffic situations, table manners and exchanging a lightbulb.

"Alright Mr. Hiwatari," the Doc then said. "I am happy to say that you will make a full physical recovery. There won't be any permanent damages."

Tyson clapped his hands and cheered.

"That's great news, Doc!"

He grinned at Kai, who smiled back at him. The Doc just shook his head at this loud interruption, but he also smiled.

"As for your mental health: you are fully capable of accessing your abstract knowledge as well as the knowledge of how to deal with scenarios of everyday life. What you cannot recall is personal memories, such as important events in your life or people you know. This is a very common form of post-coma amnesia and most patients are able to fully regain their memories. There is nothing much we can do to speed up this process. Your memory will sooner or later return on its own. So, I will keep you here for a little longer, just to make sure everything is okay and until you are stronger and then we will discharge you. Now, as far as I know your legal guardian is your grandfather, so I assume you will be staying with-..."

"With me!"

Before Tyson knew what he was doing he was on his feet and marching over to stand beside Kai.

"Kai will be staying with me and my grandfather."

Both Kai and the Doc looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Doc, I don't think Kai and his grandfather are very ...close. He's stayed at my place before when we were teammates. It's a familiar environment and he will be around people he knows and who know him. Plus my Gramps is there during the day, in case he needs help. Really, I think it would be for the best if he stayed with me."

The Doc mustered him for a while. Finally he nodded.

"I think it is a good idea. I will talk to Mr. Hiwatari's grandfather about this. As legal guardian he will have to agree. Of course only if you would like to stay with Tyson, Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai just nodded.

"Very well. Let's get you back to bed so you can rest."

"I'll do it," Tyson said.

He pulled up the wheelchair and helped Kai sit down. Then, with a "Bye Doc!" he pushed Kai out the door. He continued down the hall and turned a corner. There Tyson stopped. He walked around the wheelchair and crouched down to be able to see Kai's face.

"Hey, um... Sorry if I ambushed you back there. It's just... your family situation is a bit difficult and as far as I know you and your grandfather aren't on great terms. Tala may know more. I just want you to feel comfortable and... Of course you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to! Just know that you have the option and..." he trailed off.

Kai smiled at him. It was a gentle smile, like Tyson had never seen on Kai's face before. His heartbeat inevitably accelerated and for a split second he thought he must have been mad asking Kai to stay with him as it was a disaster waiting to happen, but then he thought that he'd just have to pull himself together. For Kai!

"Thank you for all your support Tyson," Kai said. "I may not be able to remember, but I can tell by the fact that he has not tried to contact me that my grandfather and I are not close. And I do not recall our relationship either, but there is something about you that is very familiar to me and I just know that I can trust you. So I'd very much like to stay with you, if that is not too much to ask for."

Tyson grinned.

"Oh nonsense! Gramps will be delighted to have you around! As will the others - I'm sure you'll meet them soon. They are itching to see you."

Kai slightly frowned.

"You… don't remember anything, right?" Tyson asked.

Kai shook his head.

"Nothing that happened before I woke in that hospital bed."

Tyson gave Kai's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

He felt terrible for him, but a tiny piece of him couldn't help but feel relieved. "Nothing" meant nothing from his time in the coma, too. Which meant Tyson's little secret was safe for a little while longer… He pushed the thought aside. That wasn't important now. He had sworn to be by Kai's side until he fully recovered – as his _friend_! He needed to keep his emotions in check – no more getting lost in thought and, for heaven's sake, no more _blushing_. Otherwise even an amnesia-patient would figure out what Tyson's little secret was!

"Don't worry," he said and smiled encouragingly at Kai. "You heard the Doc: your memories will return sooner or later. And until they do, we'll just have to make some new ones!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Whoopwhoop Kai moving in with the Granger, now who would have seen that coming? ;)

Have a good night and I hope to be back soon.  
~Bird


	11. Fresh Air

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to Beyblade.

 **A/N** : Hey guys! I'm absolutely stoked to upload this chapter - we are finally leaving the hospital! Now's that exciting or what.  
Thanks to everyone who's read their way through 10 chapters of hospital, especially to Lady Moonlight Christianna, BlackLotusRaine, CairoTh3Pho3nix, LittleAGranger, kaidatinuchan, werechasingmavericks, write for cookies and makoto (sorry, couldn't wait to update this - hope your exams are going well) for following, faving and/or reviewing! You always make me a very happy bird :3 Now, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 11

Fresh Air

* * *

"Got everything?" Tyson asked as he watched Kai close his bag.

For two long weeks the Doc had kept Kai in the hospital to do further check-ups and keep an eye on him until he was 130 percent sure that Kai was well and strong enough to leave the safety of the hospital. Needless to say, Tyson was 130 percent annoyed by this. Patience just wasn't his strong suit and it was a real good guess it never would be. He just couldn't wait for the moment they'd leave this hospital behind for good. He had to admit though that the Doc had probably been right to keep Kai there for a little longer: for the first week, the hours of the day where Kai had been awake could be counted on one hand. He still slept abnormally much and spent most of his time lying down, but with every passing day it was a couple minutes longer or a few steps more.

And today was finally the day that Tyson had been longing for ever since he'd learned about Kai's condition: the day Kai was leaving this hospital, alive and well!

"Oh you mean all the stuff that I spread across this room these past months?" Kai asked.

"Sarcasm! Very nice," Tala commented. "Very like the old Kai."

The old Kai and the new Kai - these terms had been commonly used these past weeks to answer their friends' curious questions about amnesia-Kai's behavior. Tyson tried his best not to use them whenever Kai was around though, so he wouldn't hurt his feelings. Tala on the other hand didn't seem to think this was necessary…

Tyson stuck his tongue out at the redhead. It may have been the words the old Kai would have used, but the tone in which he'd said them had been softer, his eyes sparkling with amusement instead of being rolled. He snatched Kai's bag from the Russian's grip and strode towards the door.

"C'mon guys lets get outta here."

Without looking back Tyson stepped out into the hallway and made his way to the elevators. Kai and Tala followed him into the elevator and then the doors shut, blocking the view down the way too familiar hospital corridor.

Tyson let out a sigh.

"I feel ya," Tala said.

Tyson glanced sideways to see Kai's reaction. Kai's thoughts seemed to be a million miles away – he simply stood there and gazed into space. There was no telling what was going on inside his head. Then the elevator came to a halt and Kai's head shot up. When the doors opened, allowing clear view of the outside through the large glass doors of the hospital, a smile spread over his face. Kai began walking towards the door, faster and faster with every step he took.

And Tyson understood: he wasn't the only one who'd been longing to see this place disappear in the rear mirror. Kai's desire to get out of the hospital must be one thousand time bigger!

He exchanged glance with Tala, who smirked back at him. Yeah, Tala knew too. Of course he did. It still sometimes surprised Tyson how good the redhead was at reading people, especially Kai. But then again, they went way back - like brothers. Brothers who shared a childhood, who fought and went separate ways, brothers who made up.

Tala then grabbed Kai's arm and said, "Whoa, easy there!"

"He's right Kai," Tyson agreed. "You have my absolute sympathy for wanting to get out of here but I'm sure you can endure another thirty more seconds."

Kai mumbled something Tyson could despite the best of his efforts not understand. He wasn't even sure if Kai himself knew what he'd been saying. Kai's body was tense, the crimson eyes never once left the door.

They continued at a speed suitable to a newly-discharged ex-coma-patient. The seconds it took for them to cross the entrance hall seemed like an eternity.

And then, finally, they reached the door.

"One more step to freedom Kai," Tyson smiled. "Ready?"

Oh, he was ready! Kai had practically leaped through the door before Tyson even finished his sentence.

Tyson laughed and followed suit. Outside he took a deep breath, eagerly soaking in the cold, fresh air, free from the odor of disinfectants. Haaa, what bliss!

He glanced over at Kai who stood a couple steps away from him. Kai had his eyes closed and his face turned towards the sun. Just like Tyson he seemed to soak up the fresh air - the smell of his new‑found freedom!

"Hey yo my peeps! Hop in!"

Tyson spun around and felt his facial expressions derail. His grandfather was not standing next to a cab like Tyson had anticipated, no! He was standing in front of a 1960s hippie-minivan, most likely the ugliest vehicle Tyson had ever laid eyes on.

"Fuck's sake!" Tala murmured and hid his face in his hand for a second.

Kai didn't say anything. And he didn't have to because his face said it all. Unlike the old Kai, the new Kai didn't have a perfect poker face. According to Kai's expression - eyes as big as saucers, mouth wide open – it was also the ugliest car Kai had ever seen.

"What the heck, Gramps?" Tyson yelled as he dashed forward.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Gramps said and gently patted the hood.

"No, that thing absolutely hideous! But that's not what I meant - Gramps, please tell me you didn't drive here!"

"How else would I get here, homeboy?"

"Walk, ride a bike, take a cab, hitchhike – everything but _drive_! You are the worst driver in the history of men!"

"Second that. Just out of curiosity, do you even have a license?" Tala asked.

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"That's what he keeps telling us but who knows."

"Gangster," Tala said. "I mean, totally inappropriate given Kai's recent history, but in general pretty gangster, Gramps."

"Can you please not encourage him?" Tyson huffed.

"Oh stop ya' yapping, Tyson," Gramps said and smacked him on the shoulder. "Imma fine driver."

"The police seemed to think different when they pulled you over the other day."

"The officers were just havin' a bad day. Now, everybody aboard!"

"Absolutely not!"

Gramps shook his head and said to Tala, "He doesn't get it from my side of the family."

Tyson crossed his arms over his chest and just glared at his grandfather.

"Alright, alright homeboy, why don't you drive then?"

"Because I am a _minor_?" Tyson suggested, his voice trembling.

"Right," Gramps nodded, "How about you K-man?"

Kai eyes widened.

He pointed a finger at himself and asked, "Me?"

"Oh for the love of God! Kai was just discharged and we don't even know if he has a license."

Gramps shrugged.

"Then you drive, Tala."

Tala snorted.

"I'd rather stick a burning match into my right eye than get behind the wheel of that monstrosity."

Tyson pricked up his ears. He'd rather not … as in technically he could!

"So you do have a license, Tala?"

"Yeah."

"An official, completely legal driver's license?"

"Yes, Tyson," Tala snarled. "Getting a license is not that hard – getting a fake one would probably be more work!"

"Ohhh that is good news. That is _very_ good news! That means you can drive us home, can't you? C'mon Tala, please? Please, please, pleeeeeaaaaase?"

"Fuck no - I will not be seen behind the wheel of that hideous love‑peace‑and‑happiness‑mobile!"

"I'll lend you my hat," Tyson promptly replied.

He took his base cap off and wiggled it around in front of Tala's nose. Tala crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at him. Seriously what was it with these Russians and their glares?

Tyson huffed.

"Oh come on, we all know you hide a soft core behind that hard shell."

Tala's brow started to twitch dangerously. Okay, glare plus brow twitch - Tyson was really pushing his luck. But hey, he was doing this for Kai. Kai who had just missed last three months of his life because of a drunk driver. Sure, Kai had lost all his memories, including any possible memory he might have of the accident. Tyson was not going to risk Gramps triggering it with his fast-and-the-furious driving style and adding to the trauma Kai most likely had. Admittedly, he had no idea of Tala was any better. But he knew that Tala wouldn't do anything that would hurt Kai, so he'd most likely be the lesser of these two evils.

Tyson decided to play his trump card. At least he was almost certain it would be his trump card. Good enough.

He met Tala's glare and said, "For Kai?"

Tala held his glare for a few long moments, then rolled his eyes and ripped the base cap from Tyson's grip.

"This stays between us, Granger" he snarled. "If anyone finds out I will make your life miserable."

And no doubt he would.

"Err sure, my lips are sealed."

He turned around to Kai, who'd been silently looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Sorry about all this Kai! Let's get you home."

* * *

To Tyson's relief Tala was a very safe driver. No speeding, no spontaneous change of direction across four lanes, no abrupt stopping that would have every passenger choking on their seat belt. He couldn't believe this rule-obliging-driving to be Tala's normal style of driving though. It just… it just didn't suit Tala. No, Tyson saw him more as the kind of guy who collected a good amount of speeding tickets throughout his life, parked wherever the hell he wanted and swore like a proud sailor at anything and anyone who got in his way. Which made him appreciate this ride even more.

Throughout the drive Tyson kept a close eye on Kai, looking for any signs of emotional distress. Nothing. There was no sign of it. Kai just sat there and calmly looked out of the window. Just this once, Tyson thought, amnesia was a blessing.

Tala pulled into the driveway of the Granger Dojo, parked the hippie-mobile and was out of the car before Tyson had even loosened his seatbelt.

"Thanks Tala!" Tyson said as he got out.

Tala snorted and placed the base cap on Tyson's head in a way that bordered on manhandling. Not that he'd expected anything else.

"Not another word about this."

"Aye sir," Tyson saluted and adjusted his cap.

Then he grabbed Kai's bag and said, "C'mon Kai, I'll show you your room."

On the way Tyson tried his best explaining to Kai where everything was. He had to admit that finding one's way around the Granger Dojo was a bit of a challenge due to its size, but no doubt Kai would figure it out in no time.

"And here's your room," Tyson said when they reached their destination. "Mine is just across the hall and Gramps room is down the hall."

Tala followed Tyson and Kai into the room and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Isn't this Hiro's room?"

"Who's Hiro?" Kai asked.

"My brother," Tyson replied. "I took the liberty to pack up his stuff and move it to the guest room next to the Dojo. He's rarely home anyways and I'm not that keen on having him close by any time soon."

"He's kind of a dick with a tendency of stabbing one in the back ," Tala added by a way of explanation.

"Err okay," Kai said, even though he didn't look like he any clue what was going on. "Are you sure it is okay for me to stay here?"

"Absolutely! Now, why don't you unpack and lay down for a bit? The Doc said you mustn't exhaust yourself. And call when you need anything."

Kai nodded and mumbled a thanks.

Tala gave him a pat on the back and said, "Later man!"

Then he followed Tyson out and shut the door.

* * *

To everyone's surprise Kai did as he was told - he napped until it was time for dinner. He ate with everyone else, then went to lie down again. Tyson couldn't be happier.

When he went to find Kai later that night, however, Kai wasn't in his room. Tyson looked at the two cups of tea he was balancing. An advance apology. He wasn't sure if Kai was aware of the fact that Tyson had to go to school in the morning, and that Kai would hence be home alone with Gramps, who... well who was just Gramps. Tyson decided not to let the tea go to waste and went to look for Kai.

He found Kai sitting in the engawa, the outer corridor, a blanket wrapped around his slim shoulders. Slim shoulders... Tyson would have never thought he'd say that about Kai one day.

Kai had his head leaned against a pole and his eyes on the night sky. It was a cloudless, starry night and the air was cold and clear.

"Here," Tyson said and held the hot cup out to Kai.

Kai took the cup from him.

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Tyson sat down next to him and carefully drank a small sip. He sighed as the hot liquid warmed his stomach. For a few moments they sat together, neither of them saying a word. Then Tyson broke the silence.

"It's freakin' freezing - what made you come out here?"

"Just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Huh. Yeah I guess that makes sense after all that hospital air you breathed in."

Again, they spent some time just sitting there, drinking their tea.

Again, it was Tyson who spoke first.

"I have a confession to make."

Kai looked at him slightly puzzled.

"I have school tomorrow - I tried getting out of it but Gramps just won't let me. Which means you'll be home alone with him until I get back. So, err, I'm sorry for whatever stupid stuff he'll do, feel free to kick him out of your room if he gets on your nerves and, um, just dodge the Kendo sword okay? It's this weird reflex practice he does, I don't know why, but... I'm blabbering, aren't I. Sorry about that."

Kai cracked a little smile.

"That's alright. I figured you'd have school, tomorrow being a Friday and all!"

"Right," Tyson scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "Still, if there's anything you need, text me."

"I think I'll be fine. Your grandfather seems very friendly."

"Most would say batshit-crazy, but okay," Tyson grinned. "Hey, how about I take you shopping tomorrow? You could really do with some new clothes."

"Err, I-..."

"No seriously, Kai, you look like Harry Potter. We need to get you something that doesn't look like it belonged to your super-sized evil cousin."

Kai looked down at the shirt that was hanging loosely off his shoulders.

"I guess I used to be a bit bigger."

"Just a tad," Tyson chuckled and got up. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow for a big shopping tour, so you better rest up, Kai."

"I will. Good night Tyson."

Tyson took one more look at Kai sitting there in the moonlight and he felt his heart leap in his chest. Like something out of a dream...

"Good night Kai," he softly said and quickly went inside.

* * *

 **A/N** : High five to Tala for his young-mom driving? :D  
Have a good week everyone and see you soon (because I am actually working on the next chapter already, crazy huh?). Bird~


	12. Extraordinarily Ordinary

Disclaimer: same as every chapter

 **A/N** : Hi guys! Nothing much to say today, except that I hope you are all well and thanks to:

MagicalPhoenix12, ZinniaSepia, BlackLotusRaine, CairoTh3Pho3nix, werechasingsmavericks, IamMakoto and Lady Moonlight Christianna for your support! :)

Have a wonderful weekend! ~Bird

* * *

Chapter 12

Extraordinarily Ordinary

* * *

"Now, everyone please turn your books to page 87 and take a look at the timeline. As you can see, the French Revolution began in the year of 1789 and lasted for ten years."

Tyson pricked up his ears. The French Revolution! One of the questions the Doc had asked Kai had been about the French Revolution! And already Tyson's thoughts wandered off topic (again):

Kai - would he be alright, home alone with Gramps?

Tyson had tried to convince Tala to skip his practice to stay at the Dojo with Kai, but Tala had told him to stop being such a 'freakin mother-hen', after all he, Tyson, had spent years alone with Ryu and he hadn't turned out 'all that bad' (Tyson figured there had to be a compliment in there somewhere...). Tyson had to admit that Tala was probably right. After all he was living proof that Gramps was perfectly capable of taking care of a child. And Kai wasn't even a child. Yes, he had no clue who he was, but he knew that he wasn't supposed to stick his finger into a power outlet or play with fire - wait, no, Kai actually played with fire a lot. At least the old Kai did. Tyson didn't know about the new Kai. He hadn't seen him even touch a Beyblade yet, let alone launch it and unleash Dranzer's flaming inferno. But he was trailing off topic here. Surely everything would be fine even without Tyson around...

There was another thing that kept Tyson from focusing on French history. Of course that other thing was related to Kai as well - sometimes Tyson wondered what he used to think about before he fell in love with his former team captain? Tyson sighed.

What pre-occupied his mind today was the image of Kai, wrapped in a blanket, sitting in the Engawa and how his body had reacted to that sight. His heart had fluttered, his face blushed... And all the other things the body did when one was in love. Which was exactly to problem. Tyson was in love with Kai - the _old_ Kai! Not the _new_ Kai! The new Kai that looked like Kai, but then again didn't. The person that behaved like Kai, but then again didn't. Technically he didn't know that person very well, now did he? His heart didn't seem to be bothered by this tiny little detail, but Tyson's head was! He was just so confused. Was he in love with both of them? Was there even two of them? Not really, right? It was the same old Kai, just in a less... distant, less sarcastic and less controlled way. And smaller. And without the face paint and the scowl. And... Oh for heaven's sake! This was way too complicated.

Tyson scratched his head. He was probably putting too much thought into this - _so_ unlike him! And all this where he had sworn himself he would just be Kai's friend for now! That sure was working out well... He could only hope he could hide the true nature of his feelings from Kai. Well, part of his feeling that was - he was still Kai's friend and he very much intended to show that part, he just needed to hide the feelings that went (far) past friendship.

He buried his face in his hands.

So many thoughts flying through his head. Mission 'just be his friend' was well on its way to become a complete and utter failure.

Tyson lifted his head up and let his gaze wander out the window. Maybe he should leave the deep philosophical question what made Kai Kai aside for now and accept the fact that his heart seemed to do just that. And maybe, once he managed that, he could focus on being the friend Kai needed right now.

He nodded to himself. That was really the only option he had - everything else would just cause him a major headache and most likely lead to nothing.

A sharp pain in his left side snapped Tyson out of his thoughts. He knew that pain all too well – it was the pain Kenny's elbow caused when colliding with his ribcage in a last attempt to catch Tyson's attention.

He quickly looked at the teacher, who looked back at him with that expression he always got when he was waiting for an answer.

"Err, the answer is,... Um...," Tyson stuttered.

Of course he had no idea what the answer was, being that he hadn't even heard the question. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kenny pointing his pen on a note on his paper.

Having no clue what this was about Tyson repeated, "The storming of the battalion, err I mean Bastille."

And to his great relief the teacher let it slide. Phew, lucky him!

Tyson mouthed a thanks to Kenny, then he sat up straight and reached for his pen. He was not going to push his luck. Not today, anyways. He couldn't afford getting into detention today. After all, he'd promised Kai to take him to the mall after school.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tyson yelled as he kicked off his shoes. "Gramps, Kai? Anyone here?"

"Gee, are you always this noisy when you get home?"

Tyson slipped into his house shoes and frowned at the redhead that had just stepped into the hallway.

"Hello to you too, Tala."

He followed Tala into the living room, where he found Kai on the couch with a sports magazine. When they walked over to him Kai looked up and smiled.

"Hello Tyson," he said.

"Hey," Tyson replied. "Ready for our trip to the mall?"

Kai nodded and put aside his magazine.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you intend to get there?" Tala asked.

"We can take the bus there and if Kai's tired catch a cab back."

"Good, because I am not getting behind the wheel of that _thing_ ever again."

"And you think _I_ am keen to be seen in that hideous van?" Tyson retorted. "Far off, man!"

"How the fuck should I know? Granger, with you it's anything goes."

"I don't mind a bit of walking, so I'd be happy with taking the bus," Kai interrupted.

Tyson huffed. That Tala sure could be a pain. And, prior to the amnesia-incident, who would've thought Kai would step in and de-escalate...

"Alright," Tyson then said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Man, how I hate these places," Tala frowned and looked around the mall.

It was a Friday evening close to Christmas, so naturally the place was packed.

As he pushed through the masses Tyson asked, "Then why did you decide to come with us in the first place?"

"As if I could leave the task of dressing Kai in your amateur hands Granger," Tala drawled.

"Excuse me, but did you just insult the way I dress?"

"I guess it works for you, but..."

"That's rich coming from a guy who has a preference for orange clothing despite his bright red hair!"

"Oh, nice come back, Granger."

Tyson snorted, then turned to Kai, "So Kai, did any of these shops seem familiar to you, like you've bought something there before?"

Kai's eyes scanned his surroundings. He shrugged.

"It feels like I know most of the names, but not one really jumps at me."

"Don't worry, we'll just have a look around then. How about that one?"

While Kai nodded, Tala shook his head.

"What's wrong with this one, oh fashion-guru Tala?"

"Nothing much, your choice is actually surprisingly decent."

"Err, thanks?" Tyson said.

"It's just that Kai needs everything from socks to winter jacket, so I'd suggest we go over there. We can dress him from head to toe there without having to hit another store."

Tala did have a point. Just trying on everything would most likely be enough to exhaust Kai, so the less walking he'd have to do the better.

Tyson nodded.

"Sounds sensible. Are you fine with this store, Kai?"

"Sure."

Together they fought their way through the crowd and stepped into the shop.

Tyson scratched his head and looked around, slightly overwhelmed by the size of the store.

"Right... where do we start?"

"With the first layer of course," Tala said and pointed towards the underwear section.

Tyson blushed. He admittedly had not thought about the fact that taking Kai shopping would also involve getting the guy new underwear. Kai and underwear was a combination of things Tyson really did not want to think about in public. If he were in the privacy of his own room, with the door locked and bolted on the other hand... Oh god, this was bad! He needed to get a grip, or his feelings would soon be obvious to the entire world!

Tyson cleared his throat.

"Right," he said again. "Then let's do that. So, err, Kai... what, um... what do you wear... err, underneath?"

Tyson felt his cheeks heat up even more. He couldn't help it. It just was such a blunt thing to ask a guy he barely knew, who also happened to be his secret crush and, to top it all off, was _the_ Kai Hiwatari. His love life sure was complicated...

Tyson forced himself to directly look at Kai. He'd been expecting the glare that seemed to be the Russian teams' trademark and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the faint blush across Kai's cheeks. Of course he wouldn't glare, Tyson thought. This Kai had yet to learn the art of shuttering people's confidence with one single look. And now that he thought about it, he'd noticed before the new Kai was somewhat bashful.

Tyson couldn't help but think how cute Kai looked right now, standing there in his over-sized sweater, his face flushed, not knowing where to put his face. He then scolded himself to focus. Not the time, and certainly not the place!

"I, err..." Kai mumbled.

Tala rolled his eyes at them.

"It's just a piece of fabric, girls. And Kai wears briefs, Tyson."

While he was cursing himself for blushing and Tala for pointing it out, Tyson had to wonder once more about Kai's time with the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala sure knew a lot about Kai... Almost too much for Tyson's liking. Did Tala know what Bryan and Spencer wore underneath as well, or was it just Kai? If yes, was their relationship less brotherly than Tyson had thought? What if ... No, he couldn't go there. He needed to focus! Also, he really hadn't gotten that vibe from Tala.

Tyson slightly shook his head. Focus! He needed to focus!

He gave Kai a smile and nodded towards Tala, who'd already gone ahead.

"That guy sure knows you well, eh?"

"He does. We were teammates you said?"

"Dude, don't ask me about your guys' training habits!"

"Right. I'm not sure I want to know just yet."

Tyson chuckled.

"Fair enough. But don't worry too much about it, because you wouldn't have done anything you weren't cool with, Kai."

"Thanks Tyson."

* * *

In the end picking out underwear for Kai was a short and painless affair, much like picking out the socks afterwards. The second layer was much trickier, due to the overwhelming amount of choices.

"Don't even think about suggesting that shirt to Kai - he's not a Granger clone!"

"Oh yeah? Well better dressed like me than dressed like a pimp! What the hell, Tala?!"

"What's wrong with purple?"

"Everything if it's a shady button-down shirt with alligator print on the inside of the collar."

"Um, I'm gonna go ahead and try these on," Kai interrupted and nodded at the pile of clothing he had assembled.

"Guess Kai already knows what he wants," Tala said and put the purple shirt back.

"Guess so," Tyson agreed.

And he did. Surprisingly quick, too. A number of plain T-Shirts found their way into the shopping basket, along with some cardigans and hoodies, a pair of simple black pants and the inevitable pair of baggy pants. They also found a pair of pajama bottoms, some sweat pants, and finally some shoes and a warm winter jacket. Tyson really had to fight back a laugh when Kai picked up a white scarf and put it in the basket as well. Some things apparently hadn't changed.

"Got everything you need?" Tyson asked.

Kai nodded.

"I can't think of anything else right now."

"So let's get outta here. It's not like we can't come back," Tala said and strode towards the check-out.

Tyson was about to pull out his wallet when Tala motioned him to stop.

"What's the matter Tala?"

"There's no need. Hey Kai, you got your credit card with you, don't you?"

Kai pulled a card from his wallet and held it up.

"I do."

"Well, there you go. Just swipe it."

"But doesn't he need the pin?" Tyson asked.

"There was a bank letter with the stuff the Doc gave me containing a new one," Kai replied. "So you think I can use this?"

"Yeah, you got loads of issues, but trust me, money isn't one of them."

"Gee Tala, you're exceptionally charming today," Tyson remarked.

"I do what I can!"

"I'll just go and pay," Kai said.

Tyson watched him walk off towards the check out. He glanced over at Tala, who was just replying to a text. Tyson then thought that this day really had been … extraordinarily ordinary. And he smiled.


	13. Bits and Pieces

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. Still don't own the rights to this show, still dont make money with this.

 **A/N** : ...Hi! Rember me?

I know, I know, it's been forever. Apologies! It has been absolute madness. The good news: I did get into a bit of a flow so the next chapter is mostly done!

Many thanks to you lovely creatures who still stick with me - Makoto, Lady Moonlight Christianna, Blue lightning of the night, Guest, werechasingmavericks, 20eKuRaN17, Virid Visette and The Evo Girl. The thought that I'm not the only one who'd like to see how this story ends is such a great motivation!

Speaking of which! The end! ...There's still no end in sight. To those who are impatiently waiting for the big gay finale, sincere apologies. I can relate, believe me. This was intended to be... seven chapters I think. Worked out well, didn't it? To those who want to keep reading ... you're lucky day! ;)

Now, before this introductory notes turns longer than the actual chapter I will shut up and leave you to it. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 13

Bits and Pieces

* * *

The next morning Tyson woke with a huge problem. Okay, maybe not huge, but definitely a decent size. He looked down on himself and sighed deeply. He'd known 'Kai' and 'underwear' was a troublesome combination.

The images from his dream flashed in front of his inner eye. Naturally this only made his problem bigger... Well, only one way to fix it.  
Tyson was just about to handle his problem, when-

"Hey yo Tyson, you awake my man?" Gramps voice called through the door, followed by a couple loud knocks.

Tyson quickly threw a blanket across his lap.

"Err, yeah, just woke up. What do you want Gramps?"

The door opened and his grandfather poked his head into the room.

"Imma go hit the sauna with Mr. D. You wanna come?"

"Eww gross! Why would _anyone_ want to see _that_?"

"Just you wait, Tyson! Gravity ain't gonna be nice to you either!"

"Ugh Gramps, just get out already!"

Gramps shrugged.

"Your loss, homeboy. Catch ya later."

Then Gramps shut the door behind him.

Tyson pulled a face as he tried to erase the mental images that were forcing their way into his mind. Two old dudes in the sauna - not pretty. He peeked under the blanket.

Well, at least his problem had solved itself.

With a sigh Tyson tossed his blanket aside and got up. He strolled down the hallway to the kitchen, where he filled a bowl with cereal and milk, which he then carried over to living room.

"Good morning, Kai," he greeted the Russian, who was sitting on the couch flipping through a newspaper.

Tyson sat down next to him and dug into his cereal.

"Good morning - if you can still call it morning that is," Kai replied with a smile.

"Funny," Tyson managed to say through a mouth full of cereal.

It seemed Kai really was an early riser. Tyson had sometimes suspected him to get up at the crack of dawn just to piss them off with early practices.

He nodded at the newspaper.

"You bored?" he asked after he'd emptied his mouth.

"Just catching up."

"Oh. Right. Sorry man."

"Don't worry about it."

When Kai focused his attention back on his newspaper, Tyson switched on the TV. He zapped through the channels until he came across a casting show rerun. Now that was promising! Tyson continued to shovel cereal into his mouth, while he had one hell of a good time at some poor devil's expense. Casting shows never failed to entertain! The next candidate was actually in tune enough for Tyson to recognize a song that had been played on the radio a lot lately. Happily bobbing his head Tyson sang along. It wasn't until he heard a low chuckle that he remembered there was someone sitting behind that wall of newspaper. Rats! Tyson instantly shut his mouth and felt the inevitable blush invade his cheeks.

...Why? Why always him?

"You're not very good at this, are you?"

"Oh and you're better?" Tyson pouted.

Kai slowly lowered the newspaper and looked at Tyson, one brow cocked.

"Right. Amnesia. ...Care to find out?"

"Pass," Kai said and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Oookay. Well, I'm gonna go to the kitchen now. Because I'm still hungry. Certainly not because I'm embarrassed."

"Certainly not," Kai said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and disappeared behind his newspaper again.

Tyson grabbed his empty bowl and hurried to the kitchen. There he stuck his head into the fridge; not to get the milk - he actually wasn't hungry anymore - but to cool down his flaming hot cheeks. The day wasn't even an hour old and he already managed to make a fool out of himself. ...Just why... Well, he had been laughing at the dude on television, so he probably brought this on himself. Karma was a bitch.

Tyson emerged from the fridge and took a deep breath. So he couldn't sing, big deal. Nothing to lose one's cool about. Probably Kai couldn't hold a tune either. Tyson slapped his cheeks. Time to get back out there.

"Hey Kai," he called out. "Do you want a cup of tea? Or coffee maybe? I think you're more the coffee kind of guy."

While he waited for a reply he filled the kettle with water and put it on.  
"Coffee sounds great, if it's no trouble."

Tyson suppressed a yell and spun around.

"Gee you almost gave me a heart-attack dude, sneaking up on me like that!"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you heard me come in."

"I'm not Ray, man," Tyson said and switched on the coffee machine.

"Ray..." Kai murmured and leaned against the counter. "Ray was a teammate of ours, right?"

Tyson leaned against the opposite kitchen counter and nodded.

"Yeah. Long black hair, golden eyes, pointy teeth and ears - you'll know it's him when you see him."

"And Ray has exceptional hearing?"

Tyson chuckled.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he did! But I actually never asked him."

"What is he like?"

"Oh Ray's great! Good friend, fierce Blader, ... _excellent_ cook! He makes these scrambled eggs with ginger that are to die for and-… and I'm wandering off topic again," Tyson said with a cricket smile. "Err, where was I… Ray! You guys get along well. Probably because he's so chilled. And he seems to get you. He has this way with people."

"The nice guy with exceptional hearing and presumably psychic powers. Interesting." Kai observed. "What about the other guy... Max?"

"Max? Pretty sure his hearing is nothing out of the ordinary."

Kai grinned.

"Not quite what I was going for."

"Right!"

Tyson scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Max is a sunshine - looks like one, too, with that blond hair of his. It's his American heritage. I don't know anyone who doesn't like Max. He's such a friendly and positive dude... But no pushover in the arena, best defensive style Blader I know. Here's your coffee."

"Oh, thank you."

"Sure. Wanna go outside for a bit to get some fresh air?"

Kai nodded.

"Sounds good."

They grabbed their jackets and went to the spot in the engawa where Tyson had found Kai the other day. Tyson blew on his tea and carefully took a sip.

Then Kai spoke, "And who is he... the old Kai?"

Tyson lowered his cup and glanced over at Kai. He was wrapped in his jacket, his cup clenched in his hands, his eyes glued to the floor in front of his feet.

Kai went on, "Tala keeps talking about him. The old Kai. I can't help wondering: who is he? Who am _I_?"

Tyson sighed.

"That is a very tricky question..."

"So I'm difficult?"

"No! ...Yes." Tyson scratched his head. "Yes and no. You are ... _complex_. Pretty much the opposite of me - I just say what's on my mind, sometimes without thinking... Mostly without thinking, really. But you... you'd never do that. You watch what you say. If you say anything, that is - you don't talk all that much. So it's kind of hard to know what's going on inside your head..."

"Oh."

Kai looked down at the cup he was holding.

Tyson hurried to add, "Hey, you might not be much of a talker, but you're still a great guy! For one, you're the most honorable person I know. You know, we went up against each other once... It was my second battle that day and your first... This would have given you a huge advantage. And what did you do? You took on two of your teammates right before our match to make it a fair fight."

Tyson looked at Kai and gave him a smile.

"You're a good person, Kai."

Kai smiled back at him and Tyson felt his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Tyson."

Tyson grinned crookedly.

"Sure thing. I just hope I'm not telling you any bullshit - like I said, you're kind of a complex being."

"I really appreciate all your help."

"Always!"

They both sipped on their drinks.

Then, without taking his eyes from his cup, Tyson asked, "Is it scary?"

"Huh?"

"Having amnesia. Not knowing who you are. Not knowing who everyone else is." He cleared his throat. "I mean... the Doc told you not to try filling the blanks with google's help so… We could tell you anything! About who we are, about who you are... Isn't that... scary?"

Tyson finally took his eyes off his cup and looked at Kai. Kai slowly nodded, his expression serious, but without any sign that Tyson had pushed too far.

"I try not to think about that. I don't have much of a choice anyways. I guess I could try to verify it, but I think the Doc is right about not believing everything that is posted online. Still, I believe you are telling me the truth."

"Why?"

Kai smiled weakly.

"There was something familiar about you from the moment I woke up; something I couldn't quite put my finger on. And when the doctor told me you and Tala had spent all those days by my bedside... I just knew it was true. I felt like I had heard your voices. Nothing you said in particular, simply the sound of your voices... I can't even explain it properly. I just knew I had heard them before and decided that this must be true and whoever spent months in a hospital room had to be someone I can trust."

Tyson blinked away a layer of tears. Kai's word had struck a chord inside him that had moved him deeply. Against his better judgement Tyson set down his cup, scooted over and pulled Kai into a hug.

"Thank you, Kai. For trusting me."

Then he quickly let go of Kai and scooted back. He picked his cup back up and mumbled, "Sorry about that. Emotional outburst."

Kai smiled.

"Judging by your apology I'm not a big hugger?"

"Not really, no." Tyson chuckled. "Is there anything else you-..."

He was interrupted by a familiar redhead who strolled around the corner and smirked, "Hello ladies, enjoying your tea time?"

"Actually, Kai is having coffee!" Tyson pointed out.

"Like the old Kai," Kai added and sounded somewhat proud.

Tyson thought it was both, heartbreaking and adorable.

Surprisingly Tala didn't drop a snarky comment.

He just mumbled a "Cool!", then cleared his throat and said, "So, listen guys, I'm gonna make this quick and painless."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tyson mumbled.

He exchanged glances with Kai, who silently nodded.

And then Tala dropped the bomb.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys are coming to see Kai."

"Eh? When?" Tyson asked.

"They're on a plane to Tokyo. They'll be here by tonight!"

"Eeeh?!"

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's it for now. Any thoughts? Excited about the Blitzkrieg Boys' return? I certainly am - I love writing them!

Well, have a lovely night/ day! ~Bird


	14. Meet the Boys!

Disclaimer: Nothing new. You'd notice.

 **A/N** : Hellooo~

Yes, I know. I said the chapter was almost done. And it was. But it needed some fine tuning and the words just didn't want to flow. But here it is - finally!

Many thanks to the lovely Guest reviewer, Lady Moonlight Christianna, Blue lightning of the night, Sensless, Nezumi84, silverheart1987, ZeroCoolDemon and Austin 0425 for your words, favs and/or follows. They are as much appreciated as always guys. In all honesty, there are moments when I'm ready to walk away from writing this, but you guys always make me want to continue it, help me re-discover my love for this story so I can give you the -as one of you called it - big fat gay ending. Spoiler? Lol Idk. Could take many shapes, such and ending, right? ;) Wow, okay, enough with my monologue! Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Meet the Boys!

* * *

"Tonight?" Tyson echoed. "Thanks for the heads-up, dude!"

Tala crossed his arms over his chest.

"As if this was my idea! And I'd like to see you make Bryan stay put week after week."

Tyson hesitated for a moment. The Blitzkrieg Boys were an intimidating bunch as it was, but Bryan was playing in a league of his own. Tyson figured he wasn't a bad guy, or else Kai and Tala wouldn't stick around. That didn't mean he wasn't the very meaning of intimidating. Just the thought of standing in the way of something Bryan wanted sent shivers down Tyson's spine, and not in a good way. If Tala couldn't keep him away, Tyson sure wouldn't even bother trying!

"Thought so," Tala snorted. "I'm sure I could have ...convinced Bryan to wait a little longer, but the bastard didn't give me the chance and so earlier I got this fucking selfie from fucking Beijing Airport titled _'t minus 7 hours_ '!"

"When's 'earlier?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"Good two hours ago."

"What?!"

"I thought you'd appreciate it if I showered first."

"Very considerate of you."

"That's me."

"You could've called though."

Tala shrugged.

"It's not like it would've made a difference."

He did have a point there.

Tyson glanced over to Kai. No doubt the old Kai was able to handle Bryan - heck, Kai's old self could easily have put up with ten Bryans! But this Kai?

"I'll be fine," Kai said when he caught Tyson's stare. "They're friends, right?"

Oh, this poor clueless creature!

Tyson was just about to reply when Tala said, "I'll brief Kai. How about you go put some clothes on, Tyson? I mean, it's past noon - the timeframe for pajamas has long since passed."

Freakin' Tala...

Tyson mumbled something not even he fully understood and got up. He didn't like it, but Tala (as so often) had a point. Not so much about the no-jammies-after-noon-rule (Seriously, what was wrong with wearing pajamas on a lazy Saturday?), but who better to clue Kai in on the Blitzkrieg Boys than Tala?

As he stepped into the shower Tyson had to admit he would love to do it himself. He wanted to do it all, be there all the time. He wanted to watch out for Kai, make sure he was being told the truth, but at the same time protect him from any unnecessary negative memories. Tyson knew this was not realistic. First off, he couldn't possibly be there at all times. There was school, he had to sleep... Also, there were things Tyson couldn't help Kai with, as much as he wanted to. Some aspects of Kai's life he simply didn't know about. Kai hadn't told anyone about his past and he, Tyson's, hadn't been there. He didn't know what had happened. But Tala did. So Tyson had to leave this part up to Tala, whether he liked it or not. He sighed. Freakin' Tala. That redhead better not screw this up... And finally, Tyson knew he couldn't keep Kai's dark memories from him forever. It was his past, it was part of what made him the person he was. Used to be. Whatever. Tyson sighed. Eventually, those memories would return, too. It was only natural.

While he shampooed his hair, Tyson wondered what exactly Tala was telling Kai. He realized he didn't know all that much about the Blitzkrieg Boys. He knew they were Russian, that they had a complicated and difficult past and that they were excellent Beybladers. Huh. That was not much to go on. They really were very private.

Tyson rinsed off the last of his shampoo, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He reached for his towel and thought that he'd learned another thing about the mysterious Russian Bladers: they were close. Not only had their team captain stayed behind with their injured teammate, but the other two had visited and Tyson knew that Tala had been giving daily updates on Kai's status. They might be closer to Kai than he, Tyson, was...

Tyson felt the jealousy well up inside him. He shook his head and went on to towel off his hair. Pitiful. He shouldn't be jealous of the Blitzkrieg Boys. No, he should be happy Kai had them in his life! Kai didn't have much of a family, as far as Tyson knew. But he did have his teammates. Not only the Blitzkrieg Boys, but of course also the Bladebreakers.

Right. Enough with the deep thoughts.

Tyson slung his towel around his hips and went into his room to put on some clothes. Comfy clothes. After all, it was still weekend. To annoy Tala, he chose the pair of sweatpants that resembled pajama pants the most.

Once dressed, Tyson went to look for the Russians. He found them in the living room, crouched by the TV.

"Err, what are you guys doing?"

Instead of answering Tala simply pointed at the little white box next to the TV and raised a brow.

"That would be a wii," Tyson replied.

He knew Tala well enough to know he was about to make some ridiculous, likely insulting comment. He did a mental countdown: Russian insult in three, two, one-...

"Kinda gay."

He'd gotten quite good at reading Tala, hadn't he? Friendly insult fine and dandy, but out of the vast amount of options he was sure Tala had, did it really have to be the gay-thing? Tyson didn't like it. He really didn't like it. He didn't like it because he didn't know how to react without giving away his little secret.

Tyson wanted to reply with something witty, something snappy – the kind of reply one came up with later at night when replaying scenarios like these over and over in one's mind. He wanted to, yes.

"Pft, _you're_ gay!" he blurted out before he could stop it.

Oh wow. Classy. Really.

Tyson barely managed to resist the urge to bury his face in his hands. Or storm out. Or both. It took his all to keep his eyes focused on Tala, waiting for the inevitable.

But Tala just smirked. Nothing more. He handed one controller to Kai, tossed another at Tyson and said, "Prepare to get your butt kicked, Granger. You too, Kai. You suck at video games."

Tyson quietly strapped his controller to his wrist. What was with the smirk? Was Tala messing with him, or was Tala... Could it be that Tala was gay, too? Or was he just reading too much into this? He probably was. Still, Tyson could not shake the feeling that he was headed for trouble.

* * *

Tyson's feeling of imminent disaster proved to be right. It was admittedly a different kind of disaster, but a disaster nonetheless.

"Bryan, don't-..."

The living room's door to the outer corridor flew open and revealed Bryan and Spencer standing in the doorway.

"... just open the door, we really should knock first," Spencer finished his sentence resignedly and sighed.

He seemed tired, Tyson thought. Exhausted even. Baby-sitting Bryan all throughout the journey seemed to have taking its toll.

"Listen to Spencer, Bryan," Tala drawled without as much as sparing him a glance.

His blue eyes stayed trained on the race car he was currently stirring through an icy landscape full of traps.

Tyson figured that left it up to him to welcome the two Blitzkrieg members. He got up and put on a smile.

"Hi guys. Why don't you come on in?"

"Hello Tyson," Spencer replied and smiled as well. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Oh no, no, we're glad to have you here."

Bryan didn't bother with a hello.

He nodded at the screen and asked, "You guys playing wii?"

"Err, yeah."

"Fuckin' gay."

What was it with these Russians? Before Tyson had a chance to embarrass himself with another oh so witty retort, Bryan moved over to the couch, picked up the remote and switched off the TV.

"What the fuck, Bryan?" Tala growled.

Bryan crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his team captain, who glared back.

Tyson wondered if he should have called Gramps to ask him about their insurance coverage. But then again, Gramps broke stuff all the time so a few more broken doors shouldn't be a problem, right? The TV on the other hand...

Just then both Bryan and Tala began to grin. Tala got to his feet and gave Bryan a slap on the shoulder.

"Good to see you, man."

"You too, Captain."

Spencer next to Tyson shook his head and mumbled, "Those two..."

There was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, though. Tyson watched Tala and Spencer exchange meaningful nods, before everyone's attention focused on Kai.

Kai had been quietly following the events from his chair. Now, with all eyes on him, he rose to his feet.

When Bryan walked over to Kai, Tyson had to resist the mad urge to sprint past him and thrown himself between them. He reminded himself that Kai wasn't a lamb that needed to be protected from a wolf... falcon. Maybe both? Tyson lightly shook his head as if that would help get rid of the stupid thoughts.

"Hiwatari," Bryan simply said.

Bryan really didn't seem to think hellos were necessary.

"Hello Bryan."

Bryan gestured from Kai's feet to his head.

"You look like shit."

...Or manners in general.

Tyson was about to say something to Bryan he'd most likely regret, when Spencer nudged him. Tyson shut his mouth and shot him a questioning look. Spencer shook his head.

"That's Bryan's way of saying he was worried," the Russian whispered.

Tyson huffed. The Blitzkrieg Boys sure had an interesting way of communicating. He held his breath as he waited for Kai's reply.

He was sure Kai didn't only surprise him when he smiled at Bryan and calmly said, "I seem to have lost a lot of weight, but I'm feeling stronger every day."

Tyson really wished he could see Bryan's face right now. He bit his lower lip not to laugh out loud.

Before anyone could say anything, Spencer walked over to Kai and held out his hand.

"Hi Kai. I'm Spencer. It's so nice to finally, um, meet you."

Kai shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine."

Bryan threw his hands in the air.

"Fuck's sake, what's with all that polite babbling?"

"Maybe Kai's always had good manners, but you've never given him a reason to use them around you?" Tyson retorted before he could think his words over.

Oh he really needed to stop doing that!

Bryan slowly turned on his heels. Uh-oh. Trouble. Big trouble.

"Err, I mean…"

Tyson's mind was racing, trying to come up with the answer to this one question: How to make it out of this alive. What could possibly help him get out of this mess?

"Um, anyone hungry? Gramps made dumplings."

* * *

 **A/N** : Who thinks dumplings will save Tyson's butt? :D Hope you liked this chapter and that you have a wonderful rest of the week. ~Bird


	15. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: see previous

A/N: Hellooo~

Less than a month. Progress? ^^ I can't believe how long I've been working on this story already. Way more than a year. And can you imagine I honestly thought this would be done in 7 chapters? That worked out well :D

So, many mnay thanks to all those who are still reading this, especially to unaisa memon, Blue lightning of the night, IamMakoto and the Guest. You are a huge help in keeping motivated to continue! You rock! :)

For those of you who have been waiting for more TyKa moments, I think you'll like this chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 15

Pillow Talk

* * *

 _"_ _Um, anyone hungry? Gramps made dumplings."_

Tyson would not have thought to get away with this flimsy distraction, but much to his own surprise he did. It turned out Bryan and Spencer had not eaten since they'd left Beijing airport, and Bryan was starved to the point where he chose dumplings over a good knuckle-sandwich. That not only meant Tyson got to keep all his teeth attached to his body, but also that Bryan was successfully shut up for a good amount of time. And people said he, Tyson, ate much! Clearly they'd never seen Bryan eat.

"Amazing," Kai whispered as he watched Bryan put yet another dumpling on his plate.

Tyson gave a low chuckle, which he quickly turned into a (somewhat pathetic) cover-up cough.

Kai glanced at him and grinned. Tyson winked back.

He then tried hard to think about something else, something gross or sad or boring... anything but the mischievous sparkle in Kai's eyes just now that was so adorable and sexy at the same time and... Good lord, he really needed help.

"Don't tell me you're done already," Tala's snarling voice interrupted his thoughts.

Bryan leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. Impressive. If he weren't a guy he would have passed for five months pregnant.

"You know I thought you'd sucked up too many hospital fumes when you cancelled our group conference for dumpling night, but you would have been fucking mad to pass on these."

"Just shut up, Bryan."

While Tyson still wondered if this was a friendly quarrel or about to become a less friendly fistfight, Gramps once more came to his rescue. The bottle of clear liquid Tyson's grandfather passed off as "dessert" instantly caught Bryan's attention.

Another half hour and a few "desserts" later, Tyson felt some serious respect for his grandfather's Bryan-taming skills. Fed and happy and sleepy, Bryan was shoved out the door by his teammates, who thanked Gramps and wished them a good night. Tyson watched the Blitzkrieg Boys disappear through the gates and let out a deep breath. Well, that had gone better than expected. It definitely had been shorter than expected. Kai had probably had the shock of a lifetime, but Tyson figured that was a pretty normal reaction to Bryan. Nothing had been said or done that would trigger anything negative - in Tyson's not so expert opinion, that was.

Tyson sighed again. Then he shut the front door and went back into the kitchen where Kai was already putting away the last of the dishes.

"Oh wow, that was quick. Thanks Kai."

"Sure. Ryuu asked me to tell you he's going to, err, digest dessert."

Tyson rolled his eyes. More like sleep it off.

He scanned Kai's face for any signs of distress. Kai looked a bit tired but other than that absolutely fine - in Tyson's not so expert opinion, of course.

"You ok?" he still asked.

Kai nodded.

"I am. I think I'll go to bed though."

Tyson nodded.

"Yeah you must be beat! Have a good night, Kai."

"Thank you, you too."

Tyson watched him leave and thought that he really was polite, this new Kai...

Right. He clapped his hands and looked around the empty kitchen. What now? With the Blitzkrieg Boys gone and everyone else in bed, Tyson suddenly found himself in need of an alternative plan for his Saturday evening.

Well, since he was in the kitchen already... real dessert would be a starting point!

A quick search of the fridge turned up some chocolate pudding and whip-cream. Very nice, he could work with that. A look in the cabinets revealed a bag of chocolate covered peanuts, some gummy-bears that looked like they'd be of archeological interest and microwave popcorn. Popcorn, huh? Okay, yeah, movie night it was! He left the gummy-bears where they were in case his brother ever decided to drop by, stuffed a bag of corn into the microwave and put the peanuts on a tray with the pudding. His eyes flickered over to the kitchen counter, where Gramps had left his idea of a dessert. After a split second of hesitation, Tyson walked over and opened the bottle. He took a careful sniff, wrinkled his nose and quickly put the lid back on. Ew, no thanks, he preferred his rice unfermented. Another search of the fridge produced a can of coke, which Tyson placed on the tray along with the popcorn. He nodded to himself. Yes, that looked like a promising Saturday evening.

When he settled down in front of the TV he thought how nice it was not to have to fight over the remote control with his grandfather or the choice of movie with his friends. He could actually watch whatever he wanted without any judgmental looks or annoying comments. With a mouth full of popcorn, Tyson began to search for the ultimate movie.

* * *

Tyson woke with a dry mouth and pins and needles in his right hand. It took him a few heartbeats to figure out where he was and how he got there. He was lying on the couch. His feet were dangling of the armrest. His arm was hanging off the couch. Hence the pins and needles. The illuminated white thing he was staring at could only be the ceiling, and the howling sounds probably came from the TV, which also explained the flickering of the ceiling. As for the disgusting taste in his mouth... well… he had been curious. After a first sip he had absolutely no idea why Bryan and Gramps loved this stuff so much. So Tyson had taken another. This time he had been able detect a hint of flavor. To make sure, he'd taken one more sip, which hadn't been so bad. He'd then wondered if the taste would continue to improve with every sip he took...

Tyson moaned.

"Want some water?"

Tyson's eyes went wide. He thought he'd gone to bed!

He awkwardly moved his head back. Sure enough, there was Kai. Kai was sitting next to him, the chin rested on a pillow in his arms and the eyes focused on the screen.

Then Kai turned his head.

"So, how did you like the dessert?"

"How did you know I had some?" Tyson croaked.

"You smell like a bar. You must have really liked dessert."

"You know that's not really a dessert, right?"

"I know. I also know that alcohol dehydrates you, so you should have some water."

All Tyson managed was a grunt. He reached for the glass of water sitting on the couch table and emptied it in one go. He flopped back down onto the couch and sighed.

"Better?"

"Much. I was parched."

A few moment passed in silence. Tyson turned his head just enough so he could see the TV. What he saw was in no way familiar.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"I have not the slightest idea. It involves werewolves, I think."

"Huh. I can't remember putting anything like that on. What time is it?"

"Little past four."

"That explains it."

Tyson focused his eyes back on the ceiling. Now that that terrible taste in his mouth was gone, he actually didn't feel too bad. Certainly well enough to notice Kai's scent faintly in the air. Well enough get all tingly and nervous. He closed his eyes and simply focused on his breathing for a few moments - not because his breathing was off, but simply to distract himself. In and out. In and out. Tyson opened his eyes again.

He cleared his throat and asked, "How come you're up at this odd time?"

"I needed something to drink and couldn't fall back asleep."

He'd probably had too much on his mind, once the first exhaustion had passed. Tyson wondered if he should ask. Kai hadn't exactly been the guy to talk about his feelings... Was the new Kai any different? Tyson had no clue. He was still figuring him out. But surely if he wanted to talk, he would?

Just then something very unexpected happened. In a few swift movements Kai put down his pillow and lay down to mirror Tyson's pose. And there they were, lying head-to-head flat on their backs with their feet dangling off the armrests.

Tyson swallowed hard. So close! So close Kai's bangs were in his field of vision... Yeah, sure, Kai's bangs were pretty long, but Tyson still thought that that was pretty damn close.

"I..." Kai began.

"Mh?"

A few heartbeats later Kai said, "They were not what I expected."

"Kai, I think they're beyond what most people would expect."

Kai gave a low chuckle.

He remained silent for a while, then said, "I honestly don't know what I thought they'd be like."

"You didn't have much to go on, so that's pretty normal I'd say."

"Yeah..."

Tyson thought this, err, pillow talk of sorts was actually pretty nice. He loved this chance to learn what was going on inside Kai's head. He'd been longing to know. Well, technically he'd been longing to know what was going on inside the old Kai's head. Old Kai, new Kai,... He needed to stop thinking in those two categories. This was Kai, the one and only ...wasn't it? Minus his memories. A fact his head still struggled with, but his heart seemed to have accepted already. His heart, that was working overtime again. Haa, he was so hopeless... Tyson suddenly felt the strong urge to pull Kai into his arms and confess. Confess his love for the old Kai, his conflicting feelings for the new Kai, everything! He bit his lip. Oh boy. This was probably the Sake talking. He wished Kai would keep talking and give him something else to think about. Also, he really was interested in what was on Kai's mind.

Tyson waited a few more moments for Kai to continue.

When he didn't, Tyson asked "What did Tala tell you?"

"Not much. He said I'll like Spencer and that I should leave Bryan to him and just keep in mind that he cares."

"That's, um..."

"Not much to go on?"

"Yeah, but somehow a very good summary."

Kai kept quiet.

Then he said, "Yes. Yes, it actually is!"

Tyson wondered for a moment if he should ask this, but before his brain had reached a conclusion, his mouth had already decided he might as well.

"Was it weird?"

"Hn?"

"I imagine it to be super weird. You don't know who you are, you don't know who they are, but you know that you're friends?"

"Oh... Yeah," Kai said. He kept silent for a little, then continued, "It was the strangest thing. I think I've been trying to figure out who I am through who they are and... well ..."

"Bryan."

"Yeah."

Tyson thought about what clues he'd find to his own character from an association with a Bryan. What first came to his mind was not necessarily something he'd share with Kai. But then again, he didn't know Bryan like the Blitzkrieg Boys did. Spencer's comment earlier had made that clear, hadn't it.

Tyson was still trying to figure out what to say, when Kai spoke up again, "You are all so different! Who is this person who is friends with you all?"

That Tyson did now an answer to.

"A great guy," Tyson said earnestly.

"Thank you, you're very kind, Tyson." Kai sighed deeply. "It's probably a mad idea to begin with."

"No, no, I get it. You're only trying to find some hints, something to fill the void."

"Yeah. Something like that. It doesn't seem to work though. ...Hey Tyson? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think they were disappointed?"

"Disa-... Kai! Why should they be disappointed? Because you're out of shape? I'd like to see Bryan after three months in a coma."

"No it's not that. Because I'm different now and they liked the old Kai better?"

"Freaking Tala and his old Kai, new Kai..." Tyson murmured.

Could it be Kai was asking himself the same question as he was? Whether they were two different people or whether it was just one Kai?

Tyson had been confused about a lot of things lately, but he was sure that he needed to reassure Kai now and not let him know that he'd been wrecking his brain about the same exact thing. He could still do that once he found out the answer.

"Don't worry about it too much. Losing your memories doesn't make you a completely different person, right?"

"If you say so..."

Tyson sat up and put on a big smile as he looked at Kai.

"I do. Come on, let's try to catch some more sleep before the sun is up again."

Kai nodded and got up. They switched off the TV, left everything else where it was and quietly walked to their rooms.

"Good night Tyson," Kai said in a low voice.

"Good night Kai. Sleep tight."

As he watched Kai walk into his room and close the door behind him, Tyson had to resist the urge to follow him and curl up next to Kai on his bed. He vehemently shook his head and quickly went into his own room. Time to sleep off that Sake!

* * *

A/N: Thumbs up for Gramps, the Bryan-tamer? Hands down, Bryan is probably my favorite character to write. :D

I hope you enjoyed reading this! Have a fabulous weekend! ~Bird


	16. One Kai

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own the rights to Beyblade. I don't think it's ever gonna happen.

 **A/N** : Hi all!

Two reasons for the delay! One: moving abroad takes up an insane amount of time. Two: I'm stuck. And that's frustrating. So any kick in the butt is welcome.

Now, before we begin I'd like to thank LittleAGranger and unaisa memon for their sweet words and Julia Fernandez Hiwatari, Rainbow-Winged Phoenix and FlamingIce94 for their favs/follows. You are awesome and make this story happen - thank you!

Now, here's a chapter that I've been waiting a long time to share with you: Old and New!

* * *

Chapter 16

One Kai

* * *

It was Monday morning. With the deepest sigh humanly possible Tyson dropped his head on his desk.

"Cheer up Tyson," Kenny next to him said. "Christmas break is only four days away."

That was true. Still...

"But Kenny," he whined. "That's four more days of getting up in the middle of the night... This is gonna kill me,"

"I'm pretty sure you'll survive that," Kenny said matter-of-factly and turned to his books.

That was Tyson's signal to do what he did best in school: to think about something else. It was only homeroom anyways.

Tyson thoughts wandered back to the last night, which had been a bit of a deja-vu, really.

He'd been in the kitchen, minding his own business and raiding the fridge, when Kai had called him from the living room. He had found Kai lying on his back, staring at his phone and before Tyson knew it, he was back on the couch with Kai, feet dangling of the armrests. This seemed to become a thing.

It turned out Tala had messaged Kai an old photo of the Blitzkrieg Boys. It was a selfie Spencer had taken and showed half of Spencer's grinning face, Bryan trying to pull a prank on the photographer and Tala in the midst of hitting him over the head for it. And next to them was Kai, arms crossed and wearing a sour expression. Tyson had had to stifle a laugh. The little snapshot summed Kai up so well. He also got a feeling that it summed up who the Blitzkrieg Boys were behind the wall they'd built up around them.

"Funny photo, that," he said.

Kai didn't comment on that. He got straight to the point.

"Tyson, why do I have blue paint on my face?"

"Oh. That. You know I have been wondering that ever since I met you?"

"Wait, what? I wear that all the time?" Kai had called out with a mixture of surprise, puzzlement and pure horror.

"Err yeah."

"But I look _ridiculous_!"

"I always thought it works quite well for you in Beybattles. Look at it as war paint!"

Kai had sighed. A very deep sigh.

"Mh... Okay yes, that makes me feel less of an idiot. Thank you."

"Sure."

"... Are there any other weird habits I have?"

"Um... wow this is gonna be awkward once you get your memory back. ..."

"How so?"

"You might kill me."

"I doubt that."

"I know you better."

"That is actually true. How about I grant you full immunity."

"Deal. You know, it's actually not that weird. It's just weird for me. For example, you always get up insanely early. Like crack-of-dawn early. I sometimes wondered if you did that just to annoy us, but you genuinely seem to be an early riser. And you work out so much. I don't know how that is humanly possible."

"Oh yeah, I was really buff wasn't I. Look at my arms!" Kai had said and zoomed in on his old self.

Tyson had just thought that he'd been very well aware of that fact. He had spent a good amount of time daydreaming about those biceps... And he was so glad that Kai could not see his face right now. This whole lying-on-their-backs thing was working well for him.

"Maybe I should exercise," Kai had then mused.

"You just woke up from a coma."

"I know. I'm already a lot stronger though."

"That's so you."

From there their conversation had turned to turned to Beyblade and everything and anything.

Tyson sighed and let his gaze wonder out of the window. He really enjoyed these talks with Kai. He felt like he got to know Kai better with every minute they spent on that couch. At the same time, he felt like it showed him all the things he didn't know about Kai.

Tyson paused drawing circles with his finger and sighed. He knew Kai needed to fill in the blanks. To do that he needed to talk to people that knew him. So far he only had Tala and him, maybe Spencer - certainly not Bryan. Kai needed someone else... And that's when he got the idea, an idea so obvious he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before: Ray! Kai needed Ray! As in Kai needed to talk to Ray. Ray, who always seemed to get what was going on inside Kai's head; Ray, who wouldn't say anything stupid and trigger bad memories; Ray who was simply soothing to have around. He truly was an idiot for not thinking of this sooner. He would write to Ray tonight and ask him to visit them over the holidays.

* * *

Tyson's idea during homeroom to invite Ray to the dojo had by second period developed into inviting Max as well. By the time it was lunch, Tyson, in holiday spirit, thought he might as well invite everybody for a big Christmas party - the season to be jolly and all. That would probably overwhelm Kai a bit, but he'd also have loads of people to fill in the blanks. Of course, that would also mean loads of people that might tell him something extraordinarily stupid... but Tyson figured he'd cross that bridge once he got there.

Giddily he waited for the last class to end and before the bell stopped ringing he was already out the door. Tyson simply couldn't wait to present his idea to Kai. As quickly as he could he made his way home. Without bothering to go inside Tyson went around the house to the spot in the engawa where Kai liked to sit, hoping to find him there.

No Kai.

Okay, probably inside then. It was December and getting pretty cold after all.

Tyson was about to go back when he heard a commotion from the dojo. He sighed. Gramps again. He shook his head and went to check on his grandfather.

"I'm home!" he called out as he stepped into the dojo. "Gramps what are you-..."

Tyson stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kai, why are you holding a shinai?"

"Welcome home! Ryuu offered to train me," Kai said happily.

Tyson huffed.

"Oh did he now. Okay, where is he? Where is that old nutter?"

Kai pointed his sword towards the far end of the dojo.

"He's checking if he has an armor that fits me."

Tyson shook his head and muttered, "Crazy, both of you. Absolutely batshit crazy!"

"Oh will ya stop bein' such a mother hen, Tyson?" Gramps said as he emerged from the storage room with a change of Kendo clothing and a light training armor. "Since when has a good ol' kendo practice become bad for ya health?"

He conveniently ignored Tyson's disapproving glare as he handed everything to Kai. Kai at least had the decency to look a bit guilty. He still accepted the armor from Gramps, so his feeling of guilt couldn't be all that great.

"I'm taking it slow Tyson," Kai said, trying to ease his concerns. "You know, I was just doing... well nothing really. I don't have much to do during the day. And when Ryuu asked if I wanted to join him for a kendo practice... It gives me something to do. Something but wondering who the heck I am. Tyson, it felt so good!

I was just there, in the moment, concentrating on the movements. It didn't matter who I was or wasn't. I was just there. Didn't worry about my amnesia once!"

"Ye hear that Tyson? That's called concentrating and it's what yer seriously lackin'! K-man, training resumes tomorrow at nine," Ryuu said. "And you be good, Tyson."

Oh and of course Gramps had to jump at the chance to criticize Tyson's kendo abilities - or lack thereof. Dropping a comment like that and then strolling out the door with such a self-satisfied expression. Tyson puffed his cheeks. Robbing him of a chance to get in a witty retort - not that he had one. But still.

Then Kai nodded his chin at the pile of clothing in his arms.

With a disarming smile he said, "So, would you teach me how to put these on... senpai?"  
Tyson crossed his arms and did his very best to keep up the disapproving glare. It seemed like one of the hardest things he'd ever done. How could he possibly keep glaring at this utterly adorable boy in front of him. That happy smile... and he had called him senpai, too. Wasn't that the cutest thing! Oh it was no use... He surrendered.

"Fine," Tyson said and threw his hands in the air. "Fine. But promise me you'll talk about this with the Doc."

"I promise."

Tyson nodded. He took the clothing from Kai and spread them out on the floor.

"This is actually fairly easy. You first put on the keikogi, that's the shirt, and the hakama, those are your pants, and then the pieces of the armor. Helmet and gloves I'm sure you already figured out for yourself, and this thing here is a trunk protector and the one that kinda looks like an apron is your waist protector. I don't think you'll be needing the armor any time soon though. Gramps will have you do the basics for hundreds of hours first."

Kai nodded and put on the keikogi.

"That's fine. I liked it. It really did take my mind off things. Tyson, it was so amazing! My memory loss didn't matter. It was just me, focusing on my body and my movements. For a short while I felt like ... I guess I just felt like me?"

If Tyson hadn't already given up, he'd have caved now. How could he not, if it made Kai happy. And maybe this was a good thing in general, Tyson thought. It gave Kai something to do besides sitting in a corner and brooding about his lost memories. Kendo would also help strengthen his body. And if he took things slow... that didn't sound so bad, did it.

Tyson sighed. He helped Kai into the hakama and showed him how to tie it properly.

He then took a step back and said, "There. Now you are a real kendoka."

Kai looked down on himself, then grinned at Tyson.

He looked so happy and carefree that moment that Tyson felt bad for ever opposing this idea. He suddenly felt the urge to pull Kai into his arms and hold him and protect that smile. Of course, the hug itself might end up being the thing to wipe this joyful expression of Kai's face. And so he fought that urge with all he had.

Tyson then remembered what he originally came here for.

"Hey Kai?"

"Hn?"

"How would you like to have a Christmas party here? I thought I'd invite... well, everyone. That way you'd have a bunch of people around that you can ask questions. I totally understand if that would be too much for you - I mean, they are kind of strangers to you. In that case, we could just invite Ray here, or... I don't know. You don't need to decide now - you can sleep on it if you like. Once, maybe twice. But then I'd really have to send out the invites because Christmas is getting awfully close, and... and I'm rambling again."  
Tyson sighed.

"That-..." Kai began.

He was cut off by a familiar redhead who burst into the dojo.

"Yo, Ryuu said you guys were back here and-... Why is Kai cosplaying?"

Tyson wasn't surprised with this sudden appearance. He knew Tala well enough to not expect him to announce himself anymore. What did surprise him was the fact that the Russian was familiar with the concept of cosplaying. Who'd have thought.

"I am learning Kendo!" Kai beamed.

"You what now?" Tala said incredulously.

"I am learning Kendo," Kai repeated, still smiling happily.

Tala slowly turned to face Tyson.

"I leave you alone for a few days and this is what happens," he said, gesturing at Kai. "What the fuck, Granger?"

Tyson crossed his arms.

"Oh hey, don't blame me for this, he was already holding a sword when I came home."

"And you didn't tell him to put it down? Prime parenting!"

"I can hear you," Kai pointed out. "Loud and clear."

"Of course I did," Tyson said. "But he said it felt good and that he'd take it slow, so let him."

"Slowly drinking half a bottle of vodka feels good too, doesn't mean you should fucking let him right?"

"Still here," Kai said.

"That comparison is wrong on so many levels!" Tyson said.

"Okay, I'm going to take this to my room." Kai said and gathered the pieces of armor. "I am also taking the sword, just in case."

And he slipped out the door.

"Good job, you scared him off," Tala said and crossed his arms.

"Me? Be a bit more self-aware, will you?" Tyson huffed. "What are you doing here anyway, all by yourself?"

"Bryan wanted to go to this mixed martial arts event and Spencer went with him."

" _Spencer_ went to see a mixed martial arts event?" Tyson said incredulously.

Tala smirked.

"He lost the rock-paper-scissors."

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, you chose fountain."

Tala's grin widened. Tyson took that as a yes. Cheap cheat.

"So how's our boy been doing?"

"We're not his parents, y'know?"

"What, you got a problem with gay parents?"

"Of course not, I-... Would you stop twisting everything I say?"

Tala grinned.

"Just messing with you, Tyson."

Indeed he was. That gay-thing again. Was Tala trying to tell him something?

Tyson shook his head. This had to wait. There was something else he'd wanted to ask Tala about, and now, with Kai gone, it was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Tala?"

"Hn?"

"Do you... do you think they are two different persons, ...the old Kai and the new Kai?"

Tala hesitated. Then he shook his head.

"No."

"What makes you so sure?"

Tala took a moment to think about his answer - a trait Tyson really should try to adopt.

He finally said, "He didn't lose who he is, he simply can't access his personal memories. Kai has... many dark memories. They shaped him; made him hide his feelings and keep people at arms length for self-preservation. Without those memories, Kai doesn't feel like he has to protect himself. That's why he's acting differently. This is who Kai would have been, if it weren't for his grandfather."

Tala's words echoed inside Tyson's head: who he would have been. Who he would have been if it weren't for his grandfather.

What Tala had said was brutal. It also made perfect sense. It explained everything. Why Kai had become the way he was, and why he was acting like he was right now.

Tyson gritted his teeth. He knew Kai's childhood hadn't been all sunshine and rainbows, but he got a feeling it was much, much darker than he'd thought.

He didn't dare ask. Whatever Kai had gone through, Tala had as well. And Tyson didn't think this was the right moment to touch on a sore spot like that.

When he looked up he found blue eyes watching him closely. When a small, almost undetectable smile appeared on Tala's lips, Tyson knew his face must have been like an open book again. For Tala at least, who'd become so very good at reading him. The smile was Tala saying thank you; thank you for not asking.

The little smile then made way for a typical Tala-smirk.

"So, does this help your love-sick little heart, knowing there's only one Kai?"

L-l-l-love-sick?!

"I-... Wha-... That-... You know?!" Tyson finally managed to say.

Oh no, he hadn't admitted to being in love with Kai, had he? What if Tala had been taking a random guess? He'd just given himself away. Oh freaking fabulous!

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Anyone who doesn't is a complete idiot."

Oh okay, so Tala had known already. Not that this made things any better. Worse, really.

"I-... I-... I dunno what to say..." Tyson murmured and stared at his feet.

"That's alright. Just tell me one thing: what's you opinion on a threesome?"

"I-... what?!"

Tyson's head shot up. He stared at Tala with wide eyes, who looked back at him calm as could be.

"A threesome?! Why-... Wait, are you saying that you are ... You're in love with Kai?"

"Of course I love Kai!" Tala said earnestly.

Tyson's facial expressions derailed. This couldn't be happening. He'd been found out and had gotten himself a rival in less than three minutes. What could he have possibly done to deserve this much bad karma?

Then Tala burst into laughter. Tyson had no idea why. He did not think this was funny. At all. In fact, this was so much the opposite of funny that probably a funeral would have been more entertaining. Tala, on the other hand, seemed to find this hilarious. He was laughing and laughing until he had to lean against a wall for support. When he finally calmed down, he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I love him like a _brother_ , Tyson!" Tala said.

"Brother?" Tyson echoed. "But I thought you were-..."

"I'm not."

"But what was with all the gay-comments?"

"I was just messing with you," Tala replied lightly.

Oh had he, now. Oh this-... this-...!

"You're such a..." he began.

His brain seemed to still process the news. It was unable to come up with a suitable insult for this blasted redhead.

"Go on, I can take it," Tala said and grinned.

Oh just you wait Tala, Tyson thought, I will wipe this smug expression off your face.

"You're such a... such a..." he tried again.

"That is truly pathetic, you know."

"Argh rats, I tried to come up with something extra mean and totally blanked. What a fail."

"Bryan could teach you a thing or two, or a hundred, really."

Tyson sighed.

"I'm not sure I could handle that," he said.

"...true."

Tyson aimed a punch at Tala's stomach, which Tala, as anticipated, avoided easily.

"Shut up," Tyson huffed. "Let's go find Kai and talk Christmas party."

"Oh no, what did you do this time?"

"Let's just find Kai, okay?"

* * *

Kai was easy to find. He was sitting in the lounge, going through a pile of books Tyson and Gramps had turned up. Admittedly, it was a pitiful attempt to keep Kai busy, as they didn't have much of a library. Tyson's grandfather had a thing for cheesy romance novels and Tyson himself didn't own a single book that didn't have pictures in it. Technically that meant Tyson didn't own a single book, only manga. It was a bit embarrassing, now that he thought about it.

"Yo."

Without looking up Kai replied, "Oh, did Dad and Daddy stop fighting?"

Feisty. Tala was right, there was just one Kai.

"Just for the record, you'd be Daddy," Tala said to Tyson.

Tyson glared at Tala. You red headed pest, Tyson thought and made sure his thoughts would be easy to read from his face. Tala's shrug told him he'd understood, but didn't give a damn. Well, whatever. Tyson rolled his eyes at him, then turned to Kai.

"Sorry about that, Kai," he said. "Um, about the Christmas party-..."

"Okay, what exactly are you up to Tyson?" Tala interrupted. And directed at Kai he added, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I thought we could invite everyone for Christmas and Kai would have some people to talk to and-..."

"And stop right there!" Tala said and flicked his finger against Tyson's forehead.

Which hurt! A lot!

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

Tyson rubbed his throbbing forehead. How could this hurt so much?

"Stupidity! So, so much of it!"

"What's wrong with a Christmas party?"

Tala flicked his finger against Tyson's forehead once more.

Ouch, dammit!

"Fucking everything. Way too many idiots who run their mouths off without thinking, all off them strangers to Kai, who are coming from all around the world and would have to stay here since hotels are likely to be booked out this time of year and would hence be fucking killing him because they'd stay for at least a week to make it worth the trip!"

"Oh," Tyson said. "I haden't thought of that."

"Of course you haven't."

Tyson glanced at Kai, who'd been silently watching the scene. He felt bad for putting this out there without having properly thought it through. Tala was right, this would have been too overwhelming for him. What had he been thinking?!

"What about the cook with the superior hearing?" Kai spoke up.

Tala shot him a glance that clearly asked what the hell he was talking about, but Tyson knew exactly what - or rather who!

"I'm sure Ray would love to come!" he said and smiled at Kai. "I'll ask him right away."

Tala shrugged.

"I guess cat-boy is fine," he said. "If you can reach him, that is. Doesn't he live in the wilderness? Are you gonna send smoke signals?"

Without another look at Tala he went into his room to give Ray a call. Because he did own a cellphone. A smartphone, even.

* * *

As Tyson had predicted, Ray was super excited to see Kai and promised to book a flight straight away. Tyson couldn't hide a smug grin when he told Tala, who genuinely seemed surprised that he'd actually reached Ray. Now who was the idiot.

The rest of the afternoon passed somewhat peaceful: they watched a movie, had dinner together with Gramps and then Tala returned home to check on his team and everyone else retired to their rooms.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know some of you (and in all honesty, me too) have been wondering if this would be a love triangle. Believe me, I spent hours thinking this through. I even wrote a scene where Tala gets turned down by Kai... I wonder if I still have this somewhere... if yes, I'll post it along with my other "outtakes" on tumblr once this story is finished... Anyways, finally decided Kai is more a brother to Tala. At least in this story. I hope you can live with that ;)

Any thoughts on it? If yes, tell me, I'd love to hear.

Well, thanks for reading and have a good weekend everyone! Hope to see you soon. ~Bird


	17. Habit

Disclaimer: Sadly, Santa did not give me Beyblade for Christmas...

 **A/N** : Hellooo~!

I said I'd update everything for Christmas and oh my god, I actually did! Boom. Christmas miracle!

Two things: first, I made an addition to chapter 16, but you don't have to go back, I put it in here as well. After my third time re-writing chapter 17 I figured this paragraph owuld make way more sense at the end of Chapter 16.

Second, I will do my very best to update within the week. Because Chapter 18 is going to be a Christmas chapter (unbelievable right? I thought about that in summer and was like: oh great, yeah, go upload a Christmas chapter in September, brilliant idea Bird. Well yeah, then life happened).

Actually three things! The third is my big thank you to all you good souls who commented, fav'ed and/or followed: thanks to FlamingIce94, Julia Fernandez Hiwatari, the Random fan and guest, , 0 Beautiful Passion 0 and d1bontemps. You're amazing!

Now this is almost as long as the chapter, well done me, and I will shut up and let you read.

* * *

Chapter 16 One Kai - Addition

* * *

Kai was easy to find. He was sitting in the lounge, going through a pile of books Tyson and Gramps had turned up. Admittedly, it was a pitiful attempt to keep Kai busy, as they didn't have much of a library. Tyson's grandfather had a thing for cheesy romance novels and Tyson himself didn't own a single book that didn't have pictures in it. Technically that meant Tyson didn't own a single book, only manga. It was a bit embarrassing, now that he thought about it.

"Yo."

Without looking up Kai replied, "Oh, did Dad and Daddy stop fighting?"

Feisty. Tala was right, there was just one Kai.

"Just for the record, you'd be Daddy," Tala said to Tyson.

Tyson glared at Tala. You red headed pest, Tyson thought and made sure his thoughts would be easy to read from his face. Tala's shrug told him he'd understood, but didn't give a damn. Well, whatever. Tyson rolled his eyes at him, then turned to Kai.

"Sorry about that, Kai," he said. "Um, about the Christmas party-..."

"Okay, what exactly are you up to Tyson?" Tala interrupted. And directed at Kai he added, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I thought we could invite everyone for Christmas and Kai would have some people to talk to and-..."

"And stop right there!" Tala said and flicked his finger against Tyson's forehead.

Which hurt! A lot!

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

Tyson rubbed his throbbing forehead. How could this hurt so much?

"Stupidity! So, so much of it!"

"What's wrong with a Christmas party?"

Tala flicked his finger against Tyson's forehead once more.

Ouch, dammit!

"Fucking everything. Way too many idiots who run their mouths off without thinking, all off them strangers to Kai, who are coming from all around the world and would have to stay here since hotels are likely to be booked out this time of year and would hence be fucking killing him because they'd stay for at least a week to make it worth the trip!"

"Oh," Tyson said. "I haden't thought of that."

"Of course you haven't."

Tyson glanced at Kai, who'd been silently watching the scene. He felt bad for putting this out there without having properly thought it through. Tala was right, this would have been too overwhelming for him. What had he been thinking?!

"What about the cook with the superior hearing?" Kai spoke up.

Tala shot him a glance that clearly asked what the hell he was talking about, but Tyson knew exactly what - or rather who!

"I'm sure Ray would love to come!" he said and smiled at Kai. "I'll ask him right away."

Tala shrugged.

"I guess cat-boy is fine," he said. "If you can reach him, that is. Doesn't he live in the wilderness? Are you gonna send smoke signals?"

Without another look at Tala he went into his room to give Ray a call. Because he did own a cellphone. A smartphone, even.

* * *

As Tyson had predicted, Ray was super excited to see Kai and promised to book a flight straight away. Tyson couldn't hide a smug grin when he told Tala, who genuinely seemed surprised that he'd actually reached Ray. Now who was the idiot.

The rest of the afternoon passed somewhat peaceful: they watched a movie, had dinner together with Gramps and then Tala returned home to check on his team and everyone else retired to their rooms.

* * *

Chapter 17

Habit

* * *

"I AM FREEEE!"

Arms spread wide Tyson took a deep breath.

He then spun around.

"Kenny, Hilary, I will see you at Christmas. Or sooner. We'll talk. Or text! Later!"

And he dashed through the gates towards home, towards free time and, most importantly, towards Kai.

Finally, free time! And not just a weekend that was over before one realized it had begun. No, two whole weeks. Two weeks with Kai. Tyson grinned and sped up.

The last days until Christmas break had passed in an odd combination of slow-motion and fast forward. The mornings would drag seemingly endless. The moment the last school bell rang, time would start to go faster and faster, until his alarm clock woke Tyson for another day of school, when time would almost come to a halt. He'd teeth-gnashingly suffer through his classes, looking forward to being able to go home and see Kai.

Kai. Tyson smiled.

Kai had made it a habit to wait for him after school to show him what he'd learnt that day. The first time he'd waited for him on the steps, dressed in his kendo attire and with the sword balanced across his knees he'd given Tyson quite a scare. He'd naturally assumed something had happened with Gramps. He really was becoming a mother hen... But Kai had just wanted to show him what he'd learnt.

Tyson had thought he had a pretty good idea what it was Kai had learnt that day and that it wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world, but Kai had been beaming so proudly that he could've never said that out loud.

"Of course. Lead the way!" he'd said and followed Kai to the dojo.

With a smile he had watched Kai show off his kendo abilities. It was really just the basic straight blow every student had to repeat over and over again, and then a thousand times more. To Tyson's surprise Ryuu had also shown Kai a left and a right blow and the block. Probably to make things more interesting. Not that he'd cared to do the same for Tyson. No, Tyson had been practicing straight blows for months before Gramps had shown him anything else. Before he could go on a mental rant about Gramps picking favorites, Tyson reminded himself that these were special circumstances after all.

"Pretty good for your first day, Kai!" he had said.

Kai had smiled proudly and put away the sword. Meanwhile Tyson's heart had fluttered in his chest, so much he'd wondered if love could be a life-threatening condition. That adorable smile... and now that he didn't have to worry about a possible incident in practice, he could also admire how fantastic Kai looked in his kendo attire! He could so pull off this look. Aw. Tyson bit his lower lip. To be a damsel in distress, being rescued by this brave warrior... Oh what the freaking hell!

Tyson jumped over a puddle and felt his cheeks heat up at the memory. It was a delight as well as a torture to come home to a sight like that every day. Actually, every aspect of living together with Kai was. Tyson would happily endure this kind of torture until the end of his life though. He avoided another puddle and fell back into thought.

They had gone back to the main house and while Kai changed out of his kendo clothes, Tyson went over his list of homework. One would think teachers would have mercy the last days before Christmas break, but it was quite the opposite. As if they feared this was their last chance ever to make them write an essay. With a noise halfway between growl and sigh he had pulled out his history homework.

He remembered being mid-way into his second crisis over his first essay when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he had said and turned in his seat.

Kai had peaked in. He'd looked almost shy. Unnecessary to state what that did to Tyson's heart.

When he saw Tyson's homework he had mumbled, "Oh sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

Tyson had immediately tossed his pen aside.

"Oh don't be silly, it's just homework," he'd said. "You can stay if you like. I'm just going to be boring company, because my teacher might actually kill me if I don't hand in my assignment... again."

A bit hesitantly Kai had stepped into his room. He had walked over and sat down on Tyson's bed.

"What subject is it?"

It had taken Tyson a moment to figure out what it was Kai was asking him. He'd been so distracted by his racing heart and the inappropriate thoughts the fact that Kai was sitting on his bed had sparked. He seriously needed help... But Kai was so darn cute and he was just there, on his bed, and the door was closed and...

Freakin' hormones!

"Err, um..." He had scratched his head. "Um, history. Something about the American independence, although I don't understand what a tea party has got to do with a revolution. You'd think the English of all people would understand the perks of a nice cup of tea."

Kai had grinned.

"You mean the Boston Tea Party."

"Yeah, something like that."

"That wasn't about drinking tea," Kai had said. "The Americans tossed large amounts of freight from the ships into the Boston Harbor to protest against British taxation. It happened to be shipments of tea, and that's why this act of revolution is today known as the Boston Tea Party."

"Damn, you sure know a lot about this ancient stuff."

"It was 1773. That's not that ancient."

"Everything that happened before I can remember is ancient, dude."

Kai had chuckled. The most adorable sound to have ever reached Tyson's ears. ...ugh, the hormones.

"How do you know all this stuff anyways?"

Kai had scratched his head.

"I think I read some books on that period of time."

"Aw man and I let you have a look at our crappy books. We need to get you some real books," Tyson had laughed. "I don't think Gramps and I have anything that's educational enough for you."

"One of them is on Egyptian pharaohs! It's quite interesting."

"Oh that's my brother's. There's no way Gramps would read something that doesn't involve a sappy romance."

"And you?"

"I wouldn't even touch that thing."

"You don't like Egyptian history then?"

"It's more archeology in general."

"Why?"

"I ... I just think one shouldn't value the dead more than the living."

Kai had nodded thoughtfully.

"There's truth in that," he had said. "I'd still like to read it, if that's okay."

"Oh sure, sure," Tyson had said. "Now, about this tea party..."

Tyson chuckled. Yes, the boy with amnesia knew more about Tyson's schoolwork than he did himself. Was Tyson embarrassed? ... Not really, no. This was Kai, after all.

That had been Tuesday. On Wednesday, Kai had knocked and (again, almost shyly) asked if he could join him. What a question. So Kai had sat down on Tyson's bed and read, while Tyson did his homework - or tried to, at least. At times he got too distracted by Kai's presence, other times he simply was too dumb to answer the questions. He'd then turned around with "Hey Kaaaaiii?" and more often than not this greatly helped with his homework.

Tyson enjoyed these afternoons together immensely. He was so glad for every minute he could spent in Kai's company. And now that he was on Christmas break he would, hopefully, get to spend the entire day with Kai.

He grinned and broke into a run for the last bit of the way.

* * *

When he stepped through the gate Kai was already waiting for him on the steps. He was not dressed in kendo attire though. Curious that this already seemed odd to Tyson, after all Kai had only started kendo practice a few days ago.

Kai smiled when he saw Tyson and got up.

"Welcome home," he said.

Tyson smiled back.

"Home and free!"

He gestured up and down Kai.

"So, what's up with that? Did you take a break from practice?"

Kai shook his head.

"No. But nothing new to show you. Ryuu said I have to practice the basic moves until I repeat them in my sleep."

"Yeah, that's why I was never that excited about kendo. I got bored."

"I find it quite meditative."

Tyson laughed.

"Well, good for you, man. Do you wanna celebrate my freedom with me by eating a bag chips and doing absolutely nothing?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Kai smiled. Before Tyson's body could go into crazy-mode because of that, Tyson turned and opened the front door. He stepped inside, kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag into a dark corner - he had a feeling he'd be hating himself for it in two weeks time when he'd desperately try to remember the whereabouts of his bag, but right now he couldn't care less. Kai followed him, but unlike Tyson placed his shoes neatly in front of the step.

A bag of chips was quickly found and with a happy sigh Tyson sank onto the couch. He shimmied down and placed his feet on the couch table.

Now it really was Christmas break.

Kai set down at the other end of the couch. Tyson saw him look at his feet, then the couch table, then Tyson's feet. He laughed. So well-mannered.

"Around here it's totally ok to put your feet on the couch table - as long as you don't put them in a bowl of guacamole or something."

Hesitantly Kai lifted his feet. For a moment they hung in the air, while Kai seemed to consider one more time whether or not he should put his feet on the table. Then he put them next to Tyson's.

Tyson chuckled. He held the bag of chips under Kai's nose.

"Want some?"

Kai took exactly two chips from the bag. Tyson could never muster that kind of self restraint. No, he took two hands full, at the very least.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

They kept silent for a bit.

"So, Christmas break," Kai then said. "What are you going to do with all that free time?"

"Eat and sleep," Tyson replied promptly.

Kai grinned.

"That is a very busy schedule, are you sure you don't want to use the time to relax a bit?"

Tyson grinned back. Kai Hiwatari really did have a sense of humor. He'd done a great job at keeping that hidden so far. The question of how Kai was going to be once he regained his memories crossed Tyson's mind. It had quite often recently, but Tyson shoved it aside once more. Now was not the time.

"Maybe I can squeeze some relaxation in between breakfast and my afternoon nap."

He popped a couple chips into his mouth. Tyson then lowered the bag.

"Hey Kai."

"Hn?"

New Kai's 'hn' sounded so much nicer than the old Kai's.

"Do you wanna go Christmas shopping tomorrow? Get some stuff for the party?"

"Sure." Kai paused, then asked, "I'm curious, what's 'some stuff' to you?"

"Ummm ... Well, definitely a tree. And a Christmas cake. Oh, and we should get some drinks... A lot of drinks! Maybe some party hats?" With a look at Kai's face Tyson quickly added, "Wearing of party hats totally optional of course. ...Ummm..."

"Okay!"

Tyson nodded and shoved some more chips into his mouth. The taste of freedom. ...Sorta. He knew it was a figure of speech, and that freedom didn't really have a taste, but if it did, it certainly wouldn't be sour cream and onion.

"Ray is gonna be here the day after tomorrow. Are you nervous about meeting him?"

Kai shook his head.

"No. He sounds like someone you should look forward to meeting."

"You know, I truly admire your way of thinking sometimes."

"Um, thank you."

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure."

Tyson switched on the television. A documentary was on.

"Oh well that looks-..." he interrupted himself when he saw Kai sit up from the corner of his eye. Kai had never looked more interested in something than he did right now.

"... interesting," he finished.

For you, he added in his mind.

Something about European history. Super boring in Tyson's opinion. Exactly the stuff his history teacher lulled him to sleep with. But he'd rather bite his tongue off than tell Kai, whose eyes were practically glued to the screen.

So Tyson made himself comfortable on the couch, kept munching on his potato chips and tried his best to pay attention. The commentators voice was really very pleasant to listen to as he went on and on and-...

* * *

When Tyson next opened his eyes the room was somewhat cricket. Tyson blinked. Still cricket. Also, his neck was a bit stiff and his cheek pressed against-...

Oh god.

In a split second Tyson was sitting upright. The heat he felt creeping up his neck told him he was in for the worst blush in history. He'd fallen asleep on Kai's shoulder. And Kai had simply let him sleep.

Oh gosh, I hope I didn't drool on him, he thought. And do I talk in my sleep?

Tyson's head was spinning from all the thoughts racing back and forth, and the fact he was close enough to feel Kai's body-warmth did not make this any better.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Tyson slowly turned his head. His eyes widened with surprise.

A smile. There was a genuine, warm smile on Kai's face. No frown, no sly grin.

His heart did a summersault backwards.

I love him, he thought. I so do.

But of course he didn't say that out loud.

He cleared his voice and said, "I, err,... Yeah, thanks for, um, letting me."

He jumped up.

"I think I'll, err, freshen up a bit. Be right back."

Then Tyson dashed down the hallway, torn between the need to cheer and giggle and that to bang his head against the nearest wall. In front of the bathroom door he stopped and a smile crept onto his lips. Kai's shoulder head been so warm and he'd smelled so good... Tyson wouldn't mind making this a habit too...

* * *

 **A/N** : Sooo... Christmas break! Lots of time to get cozy ;) But of course with the Blitzkrieg Boys around there will be some chaos too.

Hope you liked this and look forward to hearing from you. Merry Christmas everyone. ~Bird


	18. Wrapped Up

Dislcaimer: No rights, no money.

 **A/N** : Hi guys!

Aw man, if I'd been a week sooner I could have presented you a ridiculous story here for April fool's day... but I missed it. Obviously. It's a shame... but oh well! Are you prepared to go about a time travel? We are going back to December to do Christmas shopping with Tyson and Kai. :)

Before we set off, many thanks to FlamingIce94, James Birdsong, Random Fan and Katya92 and Vampiress23, Charliee Keely Warmer and Taisiya-chan for your kind words, your favs and/or follows. I love this story, but without your support I might have given up on it already. So big thanks!

Now, let's buckel up and see how their Chirstmas shopping goes!

* * *

Chapter 18

Wrapped up

* * *

"Good morning."

With a yelp Tyson dropped the glass of orange juice he'd just picked up. It remained in one piece, but he'd still managed to spill orange juice over the table, two of the chairs, his pants and the floor.

"Oh, g-good morning Kai," Tyson stammered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh no worries, no worries. Just me being too focused on my breakfast," Tyson said and laughed sheepishly.

He grabbed sponge from the sink and began to clean up the mess he'd made while silently cursing himself. He continued right where he had left off yesterday. Ever since he had woken with his head on Kai's shoulder Tyson had not been able to get his shit together. He'd kept blushing, stuttering, dropping one thing and tripping over the next whenever Kai had been near. He really was worse than a middle school girl! Finally, Tyson had surrendered and retired to bed. There, he had been going back and forth between staring at the ceiling with a silly grin, stroking his cheek where he'd rested against Kai's shoulder and wildly tossing around cursing himself for not having his emotions in check. When and how he'd eventually fallen asleep Tyson could not remember.

He'd promised his imagine in the mirror earlier he'd do better today. For Kai! And yet here he was, being a love-sick idiot once again.

With a fluttering heart Tyson glanced over to Kai. Kai had begun to make a cup of coffee and, as he did, hummed a little melody. So at least Kai hadn't noticed anything. Tyson took a deep breath. He would keep it together from now on. For Kai! Nodding to himself, Tyson picked up the empty glass and began cleaning up around it.

"Hey Kai, do you wanna leave for the mall after breakfast?" he asked.

Tyson said breakfast, but most people would have probably referred to it as lunch this time of day - it was a quarter to twelve.

"Sure. Do you have your phone on you? I promised Tala to tell him when we leave so they can meet us there."

With a loud thud Tyson's glass fell for the second time today, but as it was already empty there was no further mess made. Tyson's head shot up.

"They?"

Kai sat down with his coffee cup and nodded.

"The team."

"Bryan, too?" Tyson asked.

"Um I think so. Why?"

Tyson rinsed the sponge in the sink, then dried off his hands and went to sit opposite Kai.

"No reason," he murmured.

Tyson shoved a spoonful of his chocolate cereal into his mouth. It had an undeniable hint of orange. He considered the news. Bryan sure was a handful. With Tala around this shouldn't be too bad though, right? It would definitely keep Tyson's mind distracted too. And the Blitzkrieg Boys could help carry the shoppings and keep Kai from straining his still recovering body. Maybe this was a good thing.

* * *

An hour and a half later Tyson no longer thought it was a good thing. The mall - crowded, stuffy and hot - was unpleasant as it was. With Bryan around, it was hell. The first shop they had gotten kicked out off after Bryan had jumped at who he had thought to be Spencer and exploded a confetti canon in his face. That person had turned out to be not Spencer, but the shop manager. He hadn't been pleased, to say the least. The second shop they left after Bryan had told a young boy waiting at the checkout that it would save him a lot of time and money if he just stole the thing. The boy's mother, right next to Bryan, had been about as pleased as the shop manager earlier.

Now Tyson was pushing through the masses in the third shop, together with Kai and Spencer. Not that Tyson was enjoying himself, but at least Tala had forbidden Bryan from entering the shop and stayed outside with him to keep an eye on his teammate. After what seemed like eternity, they had together all the items on their list and joined the immense queue at the checkout. Tyson had never seen a queue this long.

"I can't even see the end of this queue," he muttered.

"I can," said Spencer, who was at least a head taller than everybody else. "It is _very_ far away."

For some reason he didn't sound annoyed at all - almost amused. Tyson groaned. He didn't see watt could possibly be amusing about this.

"Remind me never to go shopping this close to Christmas again."

"You can wait outside if you like. I can take care of this," Kai offered.

Tyson looked from Kai's friendly smile to his hand held out to take his shopping. A warm, bubbly feeling spread through him. How sweet he was. How very, very sweet.

He smiled back.

"Thanks but this was my idea, so I'll-..."

Before Tyson could say he'd have to just suck it up, the apparently restless crowd behind him pushed forward and he stumbled right past Kai's outstretched hand and into his arms. He felt Kai's arms instinctively close around him. They would surely have tumbled to the floor together, if Spencer hadn't been standing close to Kai. He caught both of them mid-fall and with ease put them back on their feet. The blonde giant then turned around to the group of culprits to have a friendly chat about the etiquette of queueing. Meanwhile Tyson and Kai stood frozen in their awkward embrace. Nose to nose they stared at each other, eyes wide. Tyson was so close, he could see his own reflection in Kai's eyes. Close enough he could feel Kai's breath on his skin. Close enough to once more catch Kai's scent. His mind had gone completely blank. The crowd around them continued to hustle and bustle, but he didn't notice. There was only Kai. Only those beautiful crimson eyes, those arms wrapped firmly around him, that body warm against his.

Until, "Hey, what's up with you, did you get hurt?"

Spencer was back. It was as if someone had suddenly turned up the volume again. Voices were coming from everywhere around them, Christmas music was blasting from the speakers, the tills at the check-out were beeping loudly. Tyson and Kai jerked apart and both of them started to frantically straighten their clothes and look around for anything they might have dropped.

"Guess not," Spencer said cheerfully.

Tyson cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he murmured.

To whom he didn't know. He didn't care either. His mind was preoccupied with this one thought: Kai had caught him. He had wrapped both arms around him and pulled him close to protect him from the fall.

Oh god, how was he ever going to get through the rest of the day.

* * *

"About time! We were beginning to think you've decided to celebrate Christmas in there," Tala snarled as they finally stepped out of the store.

"I'm hungry," Bryan said.

Tyson didn't know what to do with that comment, so he ignored Bryan and answered Tala instead, "Sorry, it was madness in there."

"Did you at least get everything?"

Tyson nodded.

"Only the tree left on our list."

"I'm hungry," Bryan said again.

"I heard you the first time," Tala said.

He seemed very annoyed.

"I know I am a person with many gifts, but mind-reading ain't one of them," Bryan said.

Tala's expression become - if possible - even more annoyed.

"I saw a Burger place next to the tree farm. We can go there after we've picked out a tree," Spencer suggested quickly.

Tyson felt both sorry and admiration for him. Sorry, because such a nice guy had to put up with those two all the time, and admiration because he did so in such a calm and collected manner. Practically a saint.

They made their way to the tree farm outside the mall and as they strolled through rows and rows of Christmas trees, Tyson began to wonder if maybe they should have fed Bryan before coming here after all. Bryan was in an exceptionally foul mood. He 'accidentally' rammed his shoulder against one tree, which fell and like domino took three more trees with it, stuck his gum at the top of another and decorated a third with candy wrappers.

"Why don't you and Kai pick out a tree and we'll wait at the wrapping station," Tala said.

A vein on his forehead was throbbing visibly and Tyson did not want to be in Bryan shoes right now. As a matter of fact, he didn't even want to be close enough to witness what was about to happen.

"Great idea. Let's go, Kai!" he quickly said and shoved Kai into the next aisle.

The angry Russian conversation behind them grew quieter and quieter as they walked down the aisle until they finally were out of earshot. Tyson glanced around. Only trees. And Kai.

The image of Kai's face, nose to nose with his own, flashed in front of his inner eye and Tyson blushed. He turned away his face and pretended to examine the trees nearby, so Kai couldn't see his flushed cheeks. Darn it.

"Err... Do you see one you like?" he asked.

He shot a glance to Kai. Kai turned his head left and right, scanning the trees of various shapes and sizes.

"So many..." he murmured.

"Tyson, how old am I?" Kai then asked.

"How old? Eighteen. Unless you lied about your birthday," Tyson said. "Why?"

Kai didn't answer. Instead, he slowly walked along the line of trees, counting them off.

"... Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen." He stopped and pointed at one tree. "Let's take this one!"

Tyson laughed.

"Alright, let's take that one then."

He walked over and took a closer look at their choice.

"Hey this one is actually pretty nice!" he said and grinned at Kai.

Kai smiled back.

"If it had been ugly we could have gone with your age."

"That would have been cheating."

"Would you have bought an ugly tree?"

"... Fair enough. Okay, let's get this baby wrapped up so we can go get Bryan something to eat. I wouldn't mind a nice burger either."

Together they picked the tree up and carefully made their way back to the wrapping area.

As they approached they once more heard loud, angry voices that were talking in quick Russian. Tyson recognized them right as Tala's and Bryan's voices.

"Boy, Bryan doesn't do hungry well, does he," Tyson said.

"I didn't catch everything, but it seems he swapped some tags and created a bit of chaos," Kai said.

"Oh that's right, you speak Russian. So weird, it totally slipped my mind."

"I wasn't aware either."

"Amnesia sucks."

"Hn."

They had now reached the wrapping area. Just in time to see Tala launch himself at Bryan, fling him around and shove him head first through the tree wrapping machine. Bryan resurfaced at the other end of the tube, tightly wrapped in a white net, yelling and wiggling. With an innocent smile Spencer pulled Bryan out of the tube, cut and tied the net at the bottom end and threw the still yelling Bryan over his shoulder. He then spotted Tyson and Kai, standing there gob smacked with their tree and waved.

"Did you find a nice tree?" he called.

Tyson's jaw dropped. How could he ask that as if he weren't carrying a squirming and cussing Bryan on his shoulder? A shiver ran down his spine. Maybe Spencer wasn't a saint after all...

"I-... We-..." Tyson's voice trailed off.

Tala walked over to them and took the tree off their hands.

"Here, let me wrap this for you. It's surprisingly fun!"

Under the incredulous stares of Tyson and Kai, Tala wrapped the tree like he had Bryan moments before. He then picked it up and gestured for them to follow.

Outside, Tala set down the tree and leaned forward so he had a clear view of Bryan's face.

"Now, shall we go for some burgers and fries?" he asked with a wide grin.

"How-..." Kai began.

"Oh the holes are big enough to feed him fries through, don't you think," Spencer chimed.

Tyson tried to intervene, "I really don't think we should-..."

"We can send you guys home in a cab, if you want," Tala interrupted. With a glance at the tree he added, "A big one."

"Yeah I don't think we want to get involved in internal Blitzkrieg affairs," Tyson murmured. "Plus we have a tree to decorate."

Kai didn't object.

* * *

And so an hour later they stood in the living room amidst their shoppings and admired the (still naked) tree.

"Woah. You picked out such a great tree, Kai. Honestly."

"I did, didn't I?"

He smiled at the tree, then picked up a red Christmas tree ball. Tyson's heart did a familiar leap and he quickly turned away and put on a Christmas playlist. The first song he'd never heard before. What was it they were singing anyway? Tyson had no clue, but he was pretty certain it was French. Hilary's lessons had done that much for him, at least. He liked the melody, but since he didn't understand a word, Tyson kept to humming along.

He was about to reach for a Christmas ornament himself when there was the sound of shattering glass. Tyson's head jerked up. The shattered Christmas ball lay at Kai's feet. Kai himself was crouched down, his hand pressed against his head.

"Kai!"

Tyson dashed forwards. He kneeled down beside Kai, careful to avoid the shards of glass, and placed a hand on Kai's back.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

Kai kept rubbing his temples. It seemed like forever until he finally spoke.

"I remember this song."

* * *

A/N: Ou, cliffhanger? Hey good news: the next chapter is already written! And it's super long - would you rather want it in one piece or two parts? Let me know which you prefer, and what you liked or didn't like about this. Have a fabulous day! ~Bird


	19. Pictures From the Past

Disclaimer: see all previous chapters

 **A/N** : I know right! Fastest update since ... I don't know, maybe ever. Happy Easter everyone!

And thanks to PreciousRoy, kaidatinuchan, Guest, Ita1412 and Random Fan - you are wonderful and I am happy to give you the next chapter in full length. It's half a novel on its own, but should be a treat for everyone who's depserately waiting for a TyKa-moment. ;)

* * *

Chapter 19

Pictures From the Past

* * *

 _Kai kept rubbing his temples. It seemed like forever until he finally spoke._

 _"I remember this song."_

* * *

Tyson, who'd subconsciously been rubbing Kai's back, froze.

"You what?"

"I remember this."

"As in remember stuff about that Tea Party-thing remember, or ' _remember_ ' remember?"

Kai looked up. There was a glow in his crimson eyes that Tyson couldn't identify. Was it excitement? Joy? Freight? He couldn't say.

"It's not much," Kai said. "It's just an image of a Christmas tree. I was decorating it. The song was playing in the background. I think my mother..." his voice trailed off. "I'm not sure. The song's connected to her. Maybe she put it on. Ugh, I don't know. I didn't even get to see her face!"

Kai buried his face in his hands again.

So it had finally happened. The first fragment of memory. Tyson continued to pat Kai's back. He didn't know what else to do. Tyson felt beyond stupid: so much time to prepare for this moment, and he had nothing. But then again, there'd been no way of knowing when and how it would happen. Either way, he'd just have to go with it now. Simply be there for Kai. In the end, that was all he could do.

"Don't force it, Kai. Your memory will come back eventually and you'll get to see her face then. This is just a first step. Hey, look at it as an early Christmas present."

Kai lifted his face. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah... I guess this is a good thing."

Tyson nodded.

"It is! It's fantastic!"

Kai sighed.

"You're right. You are absolutely right."

He pulled himself upright again and looked at the shattered Christmas ball.

"Sorry about the ornament..."

Tyson stood up straight as well.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I can't even count the amount of ornaments that have been broken in this house over the years."

Kai smiled. Not a weak smile like before, but a real, amused smile.

"Who holds the record, you or Gramps?"

Tyson laughed.

"Oh, Gramps is lightyears ahead since he once knocked a decorated tree over - broke pretty much every single thing on there. Unbeatable, that."

"Oh well, maybe we should move this tree in a corner then."

"Good thinking, let's do that!"

* * *

Late that evening Tyson found Kai on the couch, looking thoughtfully at the tree. In his modest opinion, they had done a brilliant job decorating it, but Tyson had the feeling Kai was not admiring their work. He sat down next to him.

"You okay?"

Kai nodded, not taking his eyes off the tree.

It was a while until he spoke.

"It's a bit... frustrating."

Tyson wondered what he should say. He couldn't even imagine how frustrating it must be to only get a fragment of a memory back. And the useless part of it too – what good was a tree when Kai's mom was connected to the memory as well? Impatient as he was, Tyson would likely be pouting for days!

Before he could figure out what to say, Kai spoke again.

"I know it's stupid but-..." He hesitated, then continued, "I guess part of me was hoping for something to trigger my memory to come back at once."

"Like it does in movies. Like - _wham! -_ I know who I am!"

"Yeah."

Kai sighed and let his head fall back against the backrest.

"It's stupid, isn't it."

Tyson did as Kai did and let his head fall back. These late-night talks on the couch really were their thing. There was something very intimate about it. Tyson smiled for a moment. He loved that thought.

Then he said, "No. No, it's not. It's... it's actually completely understandable that you wish for this. I mean... I can't even imagine how confusing it must be to have lost your memory. And if you get memories back one by one... that's not much help, is it. I guess what I mean is I'd wanna know who I was at once. I'd be tired of being left in the dark, of wondering."

For a moment neither of them said anything.

"That's... I think you summed it up pretty well."

Tyson knew Kai couldn't see his face, but he still had to grin. He wasn't normally the well-spoken type, so he couldn't help it.

"Well, you know what the Germans say: even the blind chicken occasionally finds some grain."

"That raises so many questions, I don't even know where to begin," Kai said.

Tyson laughed.

"We know this German guy from the European Beyblade team... Robert is his name."

"And he taught you that?"

"No, no, his teammate Johnny – he's not German though. I think he's Scottish... somewhere from that islands at least! Well, anyways, he told me that Robert always says that to him."

"Oh?"

"Friendly banter."

"Right. Like Tala, Bryan and Spencer?"

"Oh no, they're in a league of their own, man."

Kai chuckled.

"The way he shoved him through the wrapping machine... The funniest thing I remember seeing."

Tyson slightly turned his head.

"You have an odd sense of humor, Kai. In many ways."

But he, too, had to grin.

Kai gave him a quick glance, the grin widening.

"I wonder if they really took Bryan to lunch this way."

He looked back up at ceiling, apparently giving it some thought.

"I bet they did," Kai then said.

"Yeah, they probably did," Tyson agreed.

They fell silent. Tyson's thoughts traveled from the tree farm to the stop they'd had before, and more specifically to the moment he'd been knocked right into Kai's arms. Kai's grip had been surprisingly strong. Strong and firm around him. Kai's body had felt ... slim. The coma had eaten away much of his muscle. Yet he hadn't felt fragile. More like... lean. Incredible as it was, Kai's body must have managed to maintain some muscles. Tyson discretely felt his own biceps. Maybe for once in his life he was bigger than Kai. Okay, there was a chance he simply had more fat, but - just this once - Tyson allowed himself the benefit of the doubt. Whichever it was, Kai's body sure had felt nice against his. As the familiar warmth crept up his cheeks, Tyson remembered Kai's pink cheeks. Why had he blushed? Was it because he was a bit bashful, was it the surprise, had he been warm or...

Ugh Tyson, pull yourself together, he thought.

Kai really had other things on his mind. And Tyson still didn't know if Kai even was gay. Even if he'd dared to ask, he wasn't sure Kai himself currently knew. Damn amnesia! About time his memory began to return.

There was a sudden weight against his shoulder and he looked down. While Tyson had been lost in thought, Kai had fallen asleep. His head had rolled to the side and now rested against Tyson's shoulder. What a déjà vu!

Tyson swallowed hard. What now? As he saw it, he had exactly two options; option one: shove Kai aside, and two: sit tight and not move a muscle. Moving Kai would likely wake him - and he couldn't just wake Kai. He deserved to sleep peacefully after the day he'd had. And if Tyson was completely honest with himself, he didn't _want_ to move Kai! He'd been longing to get close to him for weeks and weeks and now that he had the chance he'd be an idiot to let it go to waste. Basically, that only left him with one option.

Tyson took a closer look at Kai. Through his bangs, a little of Kai's face was visible.

So familiar, after the many hours Tyson had stared at Kai lying still in hospital bed. His cheeks had more color now and he simply looked healthier, but other than that nothing had changed. Kai was still incredibly handsome. Tyson slowly reached out. His hand hovered mid-air, undecidedly, before he brushed a strand of hair out of Kai's face.

Kai stirred. For a moment Tyson thought he'd woken him and his inner voice was already warming up for a good telling-off, but Kai just inched closer and slept on.

Tyson swallowed again. A Kai sitting next to him was already a bit of a challenge, but a Kai cuddled against his side was really testing him. He felt nervous, almost panicked, but there was also a part of him that felt ... happy. Simply happy. And the longer Tyson watched Kai's sleeping face, the happier he felt. Weeks ago, this was more than he could have ever wished for.

Closer still would be too much for Tyson to handle though, and so he pulled a throw from the armrest and carefully put it around Kai. Kai sighed contently in his sleep.

Cute, Tyson thought. This version of Kai could be so incredibly cute. How things would have turned out if this Kai had been the only Kai he'd ever known? Well, he would certainly not have become the Beyblader he was today without the old Kai giving him a kick in the butt every now and then. Yeah, Kai could be a pain. Tyson wouldn't trade his grumpy team captain for anything in the world though. His felt a little sting in his heart. He'd miss this sweet, gentle version of Kai, but ...he wanted the old Kai back. A wave of emotion rolled over Tyson and he realized just how much he missed him. The old Kai - _his_ Kai.

Tears welled up and Tyson hastily averted his eyes. He blinked a couple times, then took a deep breath. It wouldn't be too long now. Kai would probably be back to his old, sour-puss self before Tyson graduated in the spring. ...Would he come to Tyson's graduation? New Kai sure would, but old Kai? Maybe he should make him pinkie-promise to come, before any more of his memory returned. Yeah. He'd do that. Tyson nodded to himself. He then looked around. Now what. His phone lay out of reach on the table, as did the remote control. Well, damn. There went his entertainment. He'd just have to sit and wait then. Just wait... and watch Kai, be happy... feel the warmth of Kai's body... maybe knick part of his blanket...

So warm, so comfortable...

* * *

A flash of light jolted Tyson awake. That, and a snigger. He groaned. His neck felt as stiff as if he'd slept on the couch... which he apparently had, Tyson realized as he opened his eyes and glanced around. His stomach dropped. Not only had he slept on the couch - so had Kai. And not only had they slept on the couch together! No, they had been caught, too: In front of him stood Gramps, a grin on his face wide enough to fit a banana sideways and a camera in his hand. And as if that wasn't bad enough already, Gramps wasn't alone. Next to him, carrying an equally large grin, stood -

"Ray!"

Tyson shot up and threw his arms around his friend. The joy of seeing Ray after so long was momentarily out-weighing his embarrassment, but Tyson didn't doubt for a second that would change later. For the time being, though, he was simply happy to see Ray.

Tyson took a step back.

"When did you get here? Weren't you supposed to get here by tonight? Did I mess up the time? I was _so_ sure 'pm' meant evening."

Ray laughed.

"No, no, you were right. It was a change of plan. There is a storm due tonight, so I talked the lady at the airport into letting me on an earlier flight ... and thank heaven she did," he added, that grin still lingering on his face.

The embarrassment was beginning to get the upper hand now. Gramps gave Ray an affectionate pat on the back.

Then he said, "All happens for a reason, homeboy. Imma go make a copy of this, just in case someone decides to steal my camera. And then I'll prepare some breakfast for y'all."

"Oh, I'd be happy to help with that," Ray said.

"Nonsense. Gramps replied. He nodded towards Tyson. "Tyson will help."

"But I-..."

But Gramps had already left the room.

"...stink at making breakfast," Tyson finished.

"Oh that's not true, you make excellent coffee."

Tyson spun around.

Kai looking up at him from the couch, very much awake. Of course, how could he have slept on with all that noise. He really could be dense...

"Err thanks... Um, Kai, this is Ray."

"I know," Kai said with a smile and stood up to shake Ray's hand.

"You do?" Tyson said incredulously. "Do you remember something?"

"Well, I knew he was coming, and you just called him Ray, so..."

Tyson slapped his hand gains this forehead.

"Right. Of course, never mind me, carry on."

Ray did the little head-shaking motion that Tyson had come to call the 'Oh Tyson!'-head-shake and took Kai's hand.

"Hi Kai! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you up and about."

"I've been very much looking forward to meeting you ever since Tyson first mentioned you," Kai replied.

"Oh?"

"Hey, I only said good things about you," Tyson said.

"Straight out defensive," Ray observed. "Interesting."

"Oh c'mon, you know me!"

Ray chuckled.

"I know. I just like messing with you - because I know you'll go for it. Every time," he chimed.

Tyson snorted.

"I'll go freshen up and help Gramps prepare breakfast. Will you be okay Kai?"

Kai nodded.

Tyson did a thumbs up and began making his way to his room.

"Don't forget to clean behind the ears," Ray called after him.

Tyson debated giving him the finger. If it were Tala, he wouldn't have hesitated. Damn, that redhead was really rubbing off on him.

So instead, Tyson muttered under his breath, "Freakin' cat-boy!"

"I heard that!"

"See?" Tyson called out without turning around. "I told you his hearing was wicked!"

And he left.

* * *

"LALALALALA!"

"Oh c'mon," Ray called over Tyson's loud singing. "You've been telling stories about me, it's only fair that it's my turn now."

"He knows plenty already!"

"I think I'd like to hear more," Kai said with an innocent smile that was fooling no one.

After breakfast, Ray had unpacked his things in the guest rooms, while Tyson and Kai had set up the kotatsu in a corner of the living room, around which they were now gathered.

"And you shall," Ray replied, conveniently ignoring Tyson's continued protest. "As I was saying, this was during our first tournament. We were traveling by ship to the next round of the competition - nice ship, very large. Large enough for a pool."

Ray paused meaningfully and grinned. Tyson groaned. Of all stories to tell Kai... Ray was savage!

Ray continued, "Our Tyson here of course decided to go for a swim. Oh, and I am so glad he did. See Kai, Tyson didn't just go in over the ladder, no, he had to cannonball into the pool. Water exploded everywhere. And guess what else exploded? His swimming trunks. Split right over his butt. Oh, it was hilarious."

Kai seemed to have a vivid imagination, because he soon joined into Ray's laughter. Tyson, despite his flaming hot cheeks, disappeared further underneath the cozy kotatsu. A fine friend Ray was... Tyson made a mental note never to get on Ray's bad side.

"I hope I remember this next," Kai chuckled.

"Next?" Ray pricked up his ears. "So you've already remembered something?"

Kai nodded.

"Last night. It was only a fragment of a memory of a Christmas many years ago, though."

"Oh, but Kai, that's great! That means you've entered the final part of your recovery."

"Yeah... That's true."

Tyson resurfaced from beneath the kotatsu. He smiled encouragingly at Kai.

"I'm sure the next memories will return soon, and the ones after that even sooner."

Kai returned the smile and nodded.

"I hope so."

Tyson suddenly became very aware of a pair of cat-eyes watching him closely. Was it his paranoia or did realization flicker across Ray's face? No, this had to be his imagination running wild. How could Ray have figured it out already – he'd only been around for a few hours. No one was _that_ observant! Still, he'd better occupy Ray's mind otherwise.

"Hey, why don't I grab us a deck of cards?"

* * *

They spent the rest of the day grouped around the kotatsu, playing games, watching silly videos on Tyson's laptop and simply chatting. Tired from his journey, Ray was the first to wish the others a good night and retire to his room. Kai and Tyson, being that they hadn't the most restful night either, followed shortly thereafter.

It felt as if he'd barely shut his eyes when Tyson jolted awake. This was unusual. He normally had a very healthy sleep - much to his teammates' dismay, who always struggled to wake him in the morning. What had woken him became obvious when a scream reached Tyson's ears.

Kai!

In a split-second he had thrown his blanket aside and jumped out of bed. He stormed out of his room, threw Kai's door open and rushed to Kai's bedside. Kai was tossing and turning in his bed. He let out a whimper that broke Tyson's heart. Tyson knelt beside Kai's bed. He switched on the lamp on the bedside table, then reached out and shook Kai's shoulders, gently at first, then more firmly. Kai stopped tossing. His eyelids fluttered and finally flew open. Crimson eyes darted about the room.

"Kai, hey Kai, shshsh, hey, it's all good. You're awake now," Tyson said soothingly.

Kai scrambled to a seated position and ran his hands through his hair. Despite everything, Tyson couldn't help but think he'd looked darn sexy doing it.

He sat down on the mattress next to Kai.

"Bad dream?"

Sweat glistened on his forehead and he was awfully pale. Must have been one hell of a bad dream.

Tyson gave Kai's shoulder comforting squeeze.

"It's okay, it was just a dream."

Kai took a ragged breath and said in a hoarse voice, "I'm not sure it was. Just a dream, that is."

Tyson's breath caught.

"Another memory?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Kai hesitantly nodded and buried his face in his hands.

Oh god. Tyson's stomach dropped. What kind of memory could be so bad that it put Kai in such a state? Something of Kai's dark past must have resurfaced in his sleep. Tyson knew Kai had some painful memories; he knew it had only been a matter of time until one of them returned. He only now began to grasp just how bad they must be, though.

At a loss for words, Tyson did the only thing he could think of to comfort Kai and pulled the other into his arms. He rocked him from side to side and gently stroked Kai's back with his thumbs like Gramps had done when Tyson was little.

And Kai clung to him, like Tyson had to Gramps years ago.

"It's all good," Tyson muttered into Kai's hair. "You're here now. You're safe."

He kept whispering reassuringly to Kai, whatever came to his mind. Should he? Should he ask Kai what he'd seen in his dream? Was it prying? It wasn't, right? After all, how could he help Kai if he had no idea what he was helping with? But even if he knew: could Tyson be of any help? Or was this something way too big for him to handle?

Tyson knew he should have talked to Tala. He should have asked. Maybe he should call Tala? He'd have to leave Kai to do so, though, and he simply could not bear the thought.

Tyson finally asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kai shook his head against Tyson's shoulder.

"That's fine, you don't have to."

Kai's fingers dug into his shirt.

"I-…" Kai's voice broke.

Tyson remained silent, continued to hold Kai close and stroke his back over and over and over.

After a while, Kai spoke up again, "I was in a … a small room."

His voice was low and shaky. Tyson's felt a shiver run through Kai's body. His stomach plummeted once again. What? What did this boy go through that the mere memory put him in this state?

"It-… It was dark, and cold and the walls were made of stone. Like a basement. There was a man. His face was half covered by something. He slapped me across the face -hard. I had done something wrong. I-… Pain. The taste of blood and a lot of pain. From kicks, and punches… I don't know where from… I was scared, and angry... Then I woke up."

Tyson was glad Kai could not see his face right now. He had felt the color drain from it as Kai had talked and was sure the pure horror was clearly visible in his eyes. This wasn't a nightmare. He knew the man Kai was talking about; that man with the mask… Boris. He knew he'd been rough with his team. But lock them up in a basement and beat them to a pulp? That went far beyond what he'd imagined. How often had that happen? How much time had Kai spent locked up in this dark place? Had Tala gone through the same thing?

"Kai, I-… I think you're right. I don't know for sure, of course… This is something you didn't share with us. Tala will know, though. Do you want me to call him?"

Kai hesitated, then shook his head. He still had his face buried in Tyson's shirt.

"Okay." Tyson paused, then said, "Kai, I want you to know that you are safe and that there is nothing that man can do to you now. I-… we won't let any harm come to you. Not now, not ever!"

And Tyson continued to hold him, a little firmer now. There was nothing else he could do, nothing else he could say. Not until Tala shone some light onto things.

When Kai's breathing had become steady, he finally let go.

"Let's try to go back to sleep, hm?"

Kai nodded.

Tyson gave him one last pat on the back and got up.

"If anything's wrong, I'm just across the hall."

He'd almost reached the door when Kai asked in a small voice, "Can you stay with me?"

His love-sick little heart had thankfully behaved so far, but it went completely out of control now. The inevitable blush followed and Tyson had never appreciated a dimly lit room more. He turned.

"St-stay?"

Kai nodded.

"It-… the bed fits two I think," he mumbled and looked down on his hands that were nestling the blanket.

He was right there. Hiro's bed was bigger than Tyson's. Tyson had considered switching them, but always been to lazy to do so.

He found himself in a very odd situation now.

Do it, _do it_ , the little devil voice inside him yelled.

Stay away from this vulnerable boy, you animal, the little angel voice squealed.

And Tyson said, "Err…"

"Never mind, I can leave the light on," Kai said, still nestling the blanket.

He looked so lost it gave Tyson's heart a sting. So Tyson silently told devil and angel to mind their own business.

Out loud he said, "I'll be right back."

He quickly went across the hall, grabbed his blanket, shut the door and returned to Kai's room before he could change his mind. His heart pounding hard in his chest as he climbed into the bed next to Kai and pulled his blanket over him.

And there they lay, stiff and a bit awkward.

"Should I, err, leave on the light?" Tyson asked.

"Um no, you can turn it off."

Tyson did.

Eyes open wide, he stared into the darkness. His heart beat fast in his chest, his nerves on high alert. Kai's bed. He was in Kai's bed. And Kai was here, too. He had not seen this coming. He was not prepared for this. He'd probably go crazy with hormones. No chance in hell he'd find any sleep tonight!

He'd barely finished the thought when a wave of exhaustion rolled over him. And just before Tyson dozed off, he felt Kai curl against his side.

* * *

 **A/N** : We are making progress, people! In every way! I must say, I'm excited about it. :))

Next chapter will be the Christmas party - I'm thinking tipsy Tyson? And I'm guessing we'll be heading towards new year's after that. But I don't know for certain, it's not written yet and this story seems to have a mind on its own.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a good week everyone! ~Bird


	20. All He Wants For Christmas

Dislcaimer: Beyblade - not mine, the song mentioned - not mine.

 **A/N** : Hi guys!

Almost record time updating isn't it? I am/was until recently on a roll with this and actually wrote a couple chapters ahead. They need serious editing though, so don't expect an update tomorrow. I guess it's safe to say now that we are in the last third of the story. So I'm taking this as an opportunity to thank everyone who is still with me on this after two years and 19 chapters, when you only bargained for like 7 chapters.  
Special thanks to the wonderful Ita1412, kaidatinuchan, Julia Fernandez Hiwatari and Random Fan, I treasure your words!

With this said, here's Chapter 20:

* * *

Chapter 20

All He Wants for Christmas

* * *

Even before Tyson opened his eyes the next morning he know something was different. Something just felt different. Then the memory of last night's events hit. He shot up into a sitting position and looked around. It was broad daylight. It was sunny. And most importantly, it was Kai's room he was in. Kai's _bed_.

Wow, no dream then. Reality. Tyson grinned. He liked this reality.

He glanced at the other side of the bed. It was empty. Not much of a surprise - Kai was an early riser, and he, Tyson, so was not.

Well, he'd better get a move on, then. Tyson climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the door. He truly liked this reality, but that didn't mean he was ready to share it with everyone else. Yet. He opened the door just wide enough to peek into the hallway. No one was in sight, and the hallway lay quiet. In most houses one could safely assume the hallway was empty. Not in this house. In this house, there was always the slight chance of someone (Gramps!) lying in wait, biding their time to jump at an innocent, sleepy and defenseless person (him, obvi). Reflex training his ass! Tyson figured if Gramps was hiding somewhere it would be next to his, Tyson's door, though, and not Kai's. Probably safe to say the hallway was empty then. Tyson nodded to himself. It was now or never. He had one foot already in the hall when he caught a glimpse of something he'd almost forgotten about. His blanket. His blanket on Kai's bed. Oh wow. Leaving that behind would have made all his fussing pretty useless. He rushed back, snatched up his blanket, then dashed across the hall, into his room and threw his own door shut behind him. Was this what they called a walk of shame, he wondered.

Well, it hadn't been shameful, because, damn, he was good at sneaking out! Contently, Tyson threw his blanket on his own bed. Now he could officially start his day! As Tyson gathered clothes from his closet he thought that being caught sneaking out of Kai's room in his pajamas might not that big a deal after they had already been found sleeping on the couch... but somehow bedroom had a different feel to it. The little word 'intimacy' echoed through his head. Tyson blushed feverishly. They'd definitely gotten a lot closer than they'd been before Kai's accident. He should avoid calling it intimate though. It threw him off-balance. He was a teenage boy after all, and his hormones were killing him.

After his shower, Tyson went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was pouring a generous amount of milk over his cereal when Kai came in.

"Good morning," Tyson said.

"Good morning," Kai replied, an unmistakable blush on his cheeks.

That was enough to send Tyson's hormones onto rampage again. Was he just embarrassed or ... maybe ...?

No! Stop! Friend-zone! For the time being, at least.

"You okay?"

Kai nodded, still a bit pink in the face.

"I am. For now. Thanks for, um, everything."

"Sure, sure. Hey, have you seen Ray?"

"He's in the living room, checking something on your computer."

Tyson picked up his cereal bowl.

"Let's join him then."

Tyson went into the living room, Kai at his heels. Ray was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, Tyson's laptop in his lap.

"Hey Ray."

"Hi there, sleepy-head!"

Tyson sat down on the couch and was moments later joined by Kai. Was it his imagination or did Kai sit closer to him than he normally did?

Imagination, Tyson, he told himself. That, or wishful thinking. Or was it? Ugh, no, stop it, Tyson!

Tyson forced his attention onto his breakfast. Food was good. He liked food. Almost as much as he liked Kai. Oh, that was working well… Tyson gave a low grunt and, ignoring the curious stares, began to shovel cereal into his mouth.

Halfway through his breakfast he suddenly paused and turned to Kai.

"Say Kai, did you give Tala a call?"

Kai shook his head.

"My phone was in my room and... And I didn't go get it," he eventually finished the sentence.

That sounded about as clever as the excuses Tyson usually gave his teacher for not having done his homework. Kai must be really off his game today. Doing his best to help out, Tyson nodded as if had been a perfectly good explanation and shoved another spoon full of cereal into mouth. Kai, the blush back on his cheeks, mumbled something about going to make a call. When he'd disappeared down the hallway, Ray set aside the laptop and focused his cat-eyes on Tyson.

"Is Kai okay? Did something happen last night?"

Tyson almost choked on his cereal. What the heck! Was Ray psychic or something? Had he figured out they'd both spend the night in Kais room?

In Kai's _bed_ , a sly voice in the back of his head added.

Tyson ignored it. That was impossible right? Ray couldn't really be psychic. Stuff like that didn't exist. It was probably just a general question if Kai was feeling okay. Friendly concern, nothing more.

Yeah. Tyson nodded to himself, then wiped milk off his chin that he'd spat over himself moments ago when he'd almost died from a spoonful of cereal going down the wrong pipe. He'd have been the laughingstock of the afterworld with a petty death like that. Not that that mattered now.

Tyson cleared his throat and said, "Err, what do you mean?"

"I have eyes, Tyson."

Good that they'd established Ray had eyes. As crazy a revelation as it was, it didn't really help Tyson answer his question: Had Ray figured it out or not?

So he simply said, "Glad we talked about this."

Ray made a low huffing sound.

"I'm serious," he said. "Something's off."

"He had a bad dream last night. It might have been a memory too," Tyson mumbled into his bowl, careful to avoid eye contact.

That was good, wasn't it. Answered Ray's question but left out… well, everything else.

"I see," Ray simply said.

Now Tyson had to look up. I see, he said. A part of Tyson was dying to make a joke about this and Ray's earlier revelation of having eyes. Surprisingly enough, a bigger part of him felt quite serious at the moment. So Tyson just nodded and continued to eat.

"You've changed."

"Huh?"

"You've … grown up, I guess. These past months have affected you. I mean, we all were very worried, but for you, being here and seeing Kai like that every day … I can't imagine how hard it must have been on you. I think it's great how you have stayed with him all throughout his recovery, never giving up on him. I know you always have been stubborn… but still, you must love him a lot."

This time Tyson spat a spoonful of cereal across the living table. He'd been caught completely off‑guard here.

"Wh-what?"

Ray grinned mischievously.

"So it really is like that, hm. I'd been wondering for a while now."

And _bam!_ he'd been found out! Again. When…? How…? Maybe Ray really was psychic. Or maybe he was simply very observant – he had eyes, after all. Or he, Tyson, was an idiot that couldn't hide his crush. Whichever it was, Ray knew. And Tyson knew there was no point denying his feelings. He also knew that although Ray now knew, Kai could not know. Not now.

Tyson sat his bowl down (he was so done with this) and locked eyes with Ray.

"Please, Ray… this needs to stay between us."

"Well of course it will!" Ray said. "I didn't think you'd want to confess anytime soon."

"Not really, no," Tyson mumbled.

He then had a thought: maybe Ray, who was so observant, who knew and understood Kai so well …maybe Ray knew if Kai… was gay? Or swinging both ways? Worth a try, wasn't it?

Tyson cleared his throat.

"Say Ray…"

He fidgeted in his seat, not able to look at Ray. Ray was one of his best friends and someone he'd trust with his life without thinking twice, but this was awkward as hell. If Tyson was completely honest with himself, he'd have preferred to battle some crazy villain with the ambition to take over the world over asking what he was about to ask.

"Err... you don't happen to know if Kai… I mean, does he like… is he...," he stammered.

He shot Ray a quick glance.

Ray – bless him! – seemed to have understood his stammering. He didn't laugh at him either. Ray just shrugged, as if Tyson had asked about his opinion on the weather today.

"I have no idea. We never talked about it, if you mean that."

"And if you'd have to guess? I mean, you're… you're Ray – you just _know_ things."

Ray laughed.

"Well _know_ … no, but if I'd have to take a guess," Ray paused for a moment and seemed to rummage through his memories, then said, "If I'd have to guess I'd say it's not completely unlikely."

Tyson winced.

"Not completely unlikely? Is that code for 'never going to happen'?"

"It's just a guess. I can't remember ever seeing Kai with a girl, and he was always exceptionally uninterested in Hilary. But then again, I've never seen him with a boy either – though he seemed very fond of that boy from boarding school."

"Oh yeah, that kid! How is he, do you know?"

"Last thing I know is he's still in the hospital."

"Huh. Poor kid."

"Yeah."

"Well… I won't give up hope just yet then."

"Of course not! This is Kai, we are talking about. I'm not sure he himself knows all his secrets."

Tyson laughed.

"For now, at least, you are right!"

Ray grinned and showed two pointy teeth.

"He's getting there, though," he said, seriously now.

Tyson nodded.

"Yeah. It's a bit scary though. I mean… I have no idea what's about to surface."

"It is a bit scary, isn't it. Just keep doing what you're doing. New Kai seems to trust you completely."

"You think?"

"Oh, absolutely! He's following you around like a little duckling!"

Tyson wasn't sure this was something he was happy about… he didn't want Kai to see him as a father‑figure after all! Ugh, god no!

He sighed. At least that meant Kai didn't hate him. He could even say Kai liked him.  
Liked him…

Let's not get carried away, he told himself.

"Well, I'll better go check on my little duckling and see if he's been able to get a hold of the big bad wolf."

* * *

"Will you do something about him, please?"

Ray gestured at Bryan, who was currently chasing Hilary around the room with a mistletoe. He'd previously done the same with Kenny and – for about ten seconds, before he'd been smacked hard with said mistletoe – Spencer.

Needless to say, the Christmas party was in full swing. The Blitzkrieg Boys had arrived a bit early and Tala had disappeared with Kai for a bit. When he'd returned, Bryan had already been on a roll. He'd been rolling ever since.

Tala shrugged and watched with moderate interest how Hilary dove behind Spencer. A smart move.

"I gotta pick my battles here, Ray."

"Oh dear god," Ray said.

And Tyson murmured, "Can't we just wrap him up again?"

"What was that?" Tala asked.

"Oh nothin', nothin'," Tyson replied and hastily took a big gulp from his drink.

Tasty drink. Very tasty. So tasty he'd had four already – or was it five? Tyson tried to count them off on his fingers. One when their guests had gotten here, one with Tala out in the _engawa_ when Tala had confirmed that Kai's dream last night had been no dream at all, the one Spencer had brought over for them, the one he'd made himself in the kitchen … oh no, he'd spilled that one. Nah, didn't matter anyways.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?"

Tyson looked up from his fingers to see that Tala and Ray were eyeing him – Tala suspiciously, and Ray extremely amused.

"Counting my drinks," Tyson replied.

Wasn't that obvious? Tala could ask such silly questions.

"Very wise," Ray said.

A blissful smile spread across Tyson's face. Such a good friend, Ray was. Always had his back. Kept his secrets, too!

Tala snorted.

"The answer is too many," he said. "Look at the mess you've made while counting."

Tala wasn't so nice. Ray was much nicer. Tyson still thought he was a good friend. He smiled at Tala, too, and patted his shoulder.

"You're still a good friend, Tala."

"What the-! Come on Granger, you've just earned yourself a glass of water. Ray, if you'll excuse us."

"Oh sure, go ahead," Ray chimed.

As he was dragged to the kitchen Tyson saw Ray join Kenny and Kai, who were deep in conversation over a Beyblade that lay on the couch table in front of them. Was that the new Dranzer Kenny had been working on? Tyson wanted to see.

"I want a new Beyblade!"

"You're getting a water first."

Tala took the glass from his hand and emptied the bit of drink Tyson hadn't spilled on the floor while counting into the sink. Tyson hopped onto the kitchen table and let his feet swing back and forth as Tala filled his glass with water.

"Would you say the glass is half full or half empty?" he said.

"You are not making any sense, Granger," Tala growled. "Drink this!"

Tyson obediently took a sip from his glass. He then pointed at the glass.

"Would you say the glass is half full or half empty?" he repeated.

"It is completely full – I told you to drink, didn't I."

"Guess you're some über-optimist then," Tyson mumbled into his glass.

Under Tala's stern look he quickly emptied his glass though.

"Done!"

"Do you want more water?"

Tyson shook his head.

"I want the yummy drink."

"I don't think so."

"But you poured Hilary one earlier."

"She's a lady."

"First off," Tyson put one finger in the air "She's not – she's Hilary! And you're not really a gentleman anyways. Second," He raised two more fingers, "You poured Ray one as well."

Tala rolled his eyes and refilled his own glass. With a real drink. No fair.

"Trust me, under normal circumstances I'd even spice yours up with an extra shot and then watch with glee how you make a complete ass of yourself, but I need you to be at least conscious."

"That sounds dirty."

"Dude, I like women."

Tyson grinned.

"Like Hilary?"

Tala snorted.

"You need to sober up, Granger. Think about Kai – no, not this way. Think about what happens if he remembers something else and needs you. You can't be lying in some corner, passed out and pitiful."

"Ah."

Tyson nodded. That made sense. But he was conscious, wasn't he! He was sitting here, talking to Tala. Tala was so silly.

"So why don't you – hey, Bryan, put that down!" Tala suddenly yelled.

Before Tyson could even open his mouth to ask what exactly Bryan should put down, Tala had stormed off to chase after his teammate. Tyson twirled the empty glass in his hands. Tala was being a mother-hen. He giggled. Mother‑hen.

"Need a refill?"

Spencer had come into the kitchen and pointed at Tyson's glass. Tyson beamed and held out his glass. He sure did!

"Yessir!"

He watched Spencer refill their glasses and spill a good amount left and right in the process. Tyson giggled again.

"Maybe _you_ need some water."

Spencer snorted.

"Water's for sissys."

"For sissys!" Tyson repeated.

They clinked their glasses together and both took a gulp.

"Why's yours got a different color?"

"Mine's the Russian version."

"What's the Russian version?"

"Too much for you to handle!" Spencer grinned.

"Psh, I-…" Tyson protested.

"Oh fabulous, you're at it again."

Tala had returned.

In his most serious tone Tyson said, "Water's for sissys!"

Spencer nodded.

"For sissys!" he added, slurring a bit, but dead serious.

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Don't come crying to me if you do something stupid later on. Spencer, why don't we have our drink with Bryan. Before he starts chasing people with mistletoe again. Or carve stuff into other people's furniture."

"Sure, sure."

With a wave to Tyson, Spencer followed Tala back into the living room. Tyson stayed behind, wondering how one could carve stuff into furniture with mistletoe. Mistletoe wasn't sharp. A knife was sharp. Why didn't Bryan use a knife.

Tyson was still pondering over the matter when Kai appeared in the doorway.

"Are you having dessert again?" Kai asked with a cheeky smile.

Even in his happy daze, Tyson's heart skipped a beat when he saw him. Gosh he was adorable! Tyson tilted his head. Kai looked especially gorgeous tonight. His eyes had a spark and his pale cheeks a touch of pink.

"Have you had some too?" Tyson asked.

"A bit."

"Did they give you the Russian version?"

Kai walked and sat down on the table next to Tyson.

"What's the Russian version?"

"Too much for me to handle, apparently," Tyson slurred.

Kai laughed.

"Did Tala say that?"

"Nah, Tala said I should drink water. But water's for sissys."

"Is it?" Kai asked, grinning. "Well, the drink Tala handed me he could have given to a toddler, too, because I don't think it had a single drop of alcohol in it."

"That cheeky bastard."

Kai's grin broadened.

"Bryan's been generously handing out shots though. I think he's slipped Kenny quite a few."

"Why d'you think that?"

"Listen."

And Tyson's listened. From inside the living room, the voices of Kenny, Hilary and Spencer drifted over, who were singing Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas_ in three voices. It wasn't pretty, but it was unique.

All he wanted for Christmas. Tyson glanced at Kai. All he wanted… he knew what he wanted. If only Kai hadn't amnesia, if only Tyson knew if Kai even liked men - if only things weren't this complicated! If things weren't this complicated, Tyson could use his boozy confidence and confess to Kai.

Confess to Kai?!

Tyson lowered his glass. What the hell was he thinking! There was no way he could confess his feelings to Kai now. Not now, when Kai was in the middle of remembering a past so horrible Tyson couldn't even imagine. Not now, when he needed Tyson to be a friend and someone to rely on.

God, he needed to sober up. He needed water! Food! Air!

Tyson jumped off the table, poured his drink into the sink and filled his glass with water instead. Under the curious looks of Kai, he gulped down the water, refilled his glass and drank that as well.

"I'm a sissy," he said in a way of explanation.

"We still have the Christmas cake, if you want some food in your system as well," Kai said and pointed at the fridge.

"Oooh," Tyson said. "Caaake! Yes!"

He dropped his glass into the sink and hurried over to the fridge.

"I'll grab plates and cutlery," Kai said and hopped off the table.

Together they carried everything into the living room. At the threshold Tyson paused. How long had he been in the kitchen? He had clearly missed something! Hilary now had two Christmas ornament looped through her earrings, Kenny was standing on the couch table next to Spencer, who was still more than a head taller, and both were singing at the top of their lungs into what appeared to be the wii's remote controls and Bryan had decided to wear his T-Shirt as a head-band. Tyson's eyes lingered on Bryan for a moment. Whatever the Blitzkrieg Boys' training routine was, it seemed to be a guarantor for rock-hard abs. Only Tala and Ray didn't seem to have lost their minds; they were sitting on the couch, deep in conversation.

Tyson shot a worried look at Kai. To his surprise, Kai appeared to be fully enjoying the chaos in front of them.

"Cake, anyone?" he asked cheerfully.

The response was instant and overwhelming. They barely had time to light the sparklers on the cake - "Don't touch the firework, Bryan!" Tala said - before the cake was cut up and the pieces handed out.

"Where have you two been?" Ray asked as Tyson and Kai joined him on the couch, their plates in hand.

"Getting it on under the mistletoe," Bryan said through a mouthful of cake.

"Eh?!" Tyson, Kai and Ray said in unison.

"Kidding. Who'd wanna kiss Tyson?"

Bryan then plucked the burned down sparkler from Tyson's piece of cake, gave it a critical look, and disappeared with the sparkler and his piece of cake into the garden.

Tala growled and got up to follow him.

"How do you keep eyes on him all the time?" Ray asked.

Tala snorted.

"I don't. We have excellent insurance."

"But-…"

"If he burns down the house there's no more dumpling night."

When he left, a puzzled looking Ray turned to Kai and Tyson.

"Dumpling night?"

"Tala loves Grandpa Grangers dumplings," Kai mumbled.

His face was flushed and he never for a second took his eyes off his cake. Tyson's heart skipped a beat. Was this bashful Kai, or was he flustered because-… Nooo! No, no, no! Why did this question continue to pop into his head?

Because, maybe-…

Tyson, no, his inner voice said sternly.

Luckily just then Hilary pulled him off the couch and demanded he'd dance with them. And Tyson gladly went with her. What he didn't see was a pair of crimson eyes following him…

* * *

 **A/N** : And that was tipsy Tyson for you. Hope you liked this. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, everyone. ~Bird


	21. The Unspoken Truth

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Except the plot. That is very much mine.

 **A/N** : Hi guys!

I'm spoiling you, aren't I? So many updates these past weeks. What can I say, I was on a roll. That roll took me well into Chapter 25, but now I'm kinda stuck... Plus you know how long I can spend on proof reading... Still, hope to have the next chapter up for you soon.

Now, this chapter I'd like to dedicate to Random Fan as a going-away present of sorts. I don't know if this reaches you in time, but notheless good luck and have fun on your venture and thank you so so much for sticking with me throughout this! Menas the world!

Also, thanks to all of you who are reading this. Last chapter was big - 20 chapters, cracked the 10k view and 100 review mark. I'm so happy it's almost ridiculous.

And of course personal thanks (well you know, kind of) to kaidatinuchan, FlamingIce94, Guest, Stuti Mohanty and shadowcatlover14.

Btw guys I hope I haven't forgotten anyone. If I have I'm terribly sorry and here is a big thank you just for you: THANK YOU.

This was a longass introduction. Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 21

The Unspoken Truth

* * *

Midnight had long come and gone when Tala shoved Spencer and Bryan into a cab and Ray helped tuck Kenny and Hilary into the futons they'd laid out in the guest room. Tyson wished them a good night, then walked down the corridor, through the living room and into the corridor that lead to his own bedroom. He did a quick detour to the bathroom and when he stepped out into the hallway Kai's door was still open and a streak of light fell into the hallway. Tyson knocked on the doorframe.

"Good night, Kai," he said in a low voice.

There was a rustling and the sound of footsteps. Moments later Kai stood in the doorway. He was already dressed in the sweatpants and plain T-shirt that he usually wore to bed.

"You didn't have to get up again," Tyson said.

"Oh that's alright, I wasn't asleep yet."

"Everything okay?"

Kai nodded.

"Yeah, I had fun tonight. Did you send the others off?"

"Sure did. Team Blitzkrieg is on their way home and the others went out like a light as soon as their heads touched the pillows. Guess it's time for us to turn in now. Err, have a good night Kai."

Tyson had barely taken one step towards his own room, when a tug on the back of his shirt held him back. Tyson turned around.

Kai let go of his shirt.

"I, um…"

He blushed and looked down on his fingers that began to play with the hem of his shirt.

Tyson smiled softly. Kai looked utterly adorable. Tyson could guess the reason behind all this though, and that was nowhere near adorable.

"Afraid of another bad memory?"

Kai nodded.

"I err… I tried to go to sleep, but-… could you-… I mean…" his voice trailed off.

Tyson was bewildered how a person could have such contradicting feelings at once: his heart gave an excited leap, while at the same time his stomach clenched with anger and compassion. Thankfully, his boozy daze had worn off by now and he was able to swallow all of it down. Kai had enough going on, he didn't need to see the colorful range of Tyson's emotions, too.

"Should we have another sleepover?" he asked.

"If that is-… I know this isn't normal behavior for an eighteen-year-old, and-..."

"And these aren't normal circumstances, so don't sweat it," Tyson interrupted Kai's mumbling.

He gave Kai a re-assuring smile and a few minutes later, Tyson found himself climbing into Kai's bed the second night in a row. If circumstances were normal, he'd certainly be the happiest guy in the world. Being as it was, he was still happy, but did his best to keep his emotions in check – he was getting good at that, who'd have thought! Well, as they said, practice makes perfect.

Like they had the night before, they lay next to each other both a bit stiff and awkward as the minutes ticked by.

Then Kai spoke, "Tala… Tala told me some stuff earlier. I…"

Tyson waited for him to continue.

When he didn't, he asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kai hesitated for a moment.

"I… yeah, I think I-… but it's late, we can-…"

"Oh, I think that ship has sailed," Tyson said.

"I guess you could see it that way."

Kai fell silent. Tyson knew he'd better not rush him. Talking about this couldn't be easy. So he waited. And waited. And waited. Just when Tyson thought Kai might have dozed off, Kai began to speak.

"I think I have a rather complicated past."

He spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words.

"I couldn't make sense of everything Tala told me. I probably lack context. Still, I understand enough to see that not every memory will be one I will gladly welcome back."

He cleared his throat.

"Tala told me that I spent some time of my early childhood in a place called Balkov Abbey. As I understand, it was officially an orphanage that trained young boys to become Beybladers, but behind the walls dark schemes were happening. Their training methods were extreme and punishment rather harsh. I think he tried not to go into too much detail there, but what I gathered sounded quite illegal and… well, terrible."

Tyson practically held his breath as Kai continued to describe what he'd learned about life in the Abbey. What Kai told him sounded like it came straight from a horror novel. If someone else had told him this, he'd never have believed it to be true. Kai talked about how he'd got to leave the Abbey around eight after an accident and had gone to live with his grandfather. Tala hadn't been able to give him much detail on his time with Voltaire, being that Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys had to stay in the Abbey. Knowing what he did now, Tyson understood the sense of unity between them, and why they had kept the world at arm's length for so long. It was how they had survived. Although no longer needed, it was a habit hard get out of.

"Tala said that my old self couldn't remember my time in the Abbey. His guess was it was some kind of protective mechanism of the brain. Apparently, this can happen with traumatized children. He thinks it's possible that those suppressed memories could resurface now, though. In a way I want them to. I feel that only then I fully know who I am. But it still worries me. Hearing it is one thing… remembering is a whole other story."

Kai fell silent.

Tyson took some time to process everything he'd just learned. It pained him. It pained him to know what Kai and Tala, but also Bryan, Spencer and all the other boys, had gone through. They didn't deserve this. No one did. Tyson knew nothing could make their dark past disappear – except, of course, a car accident, coma and amnesia, but that didn't seem like a the way to go. But he knew he do whatever he could to make the darkness fade.

"I wonder what happened to my parents," Kai suddenly said. "I only ever hear about my grandfather."

"Tala doesn't know?"

A rustling sound told Tyson that Kai was likely shaking his head.

"I hope I'll know once my memory returns. But maybe I don't have parents anymore. Then I'm alone."

Tyson's heart broke at this. He swiftly rolled onto his side and placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"You are not alone Kai." And before he could stop it, he added, "I will _always_ be there for you."

Kai turned to look at him. The little light that fell through the window was just enough to make out his features. They locked eyes.

"I… I'd like that," Kai mumbled.

Tyson's heartbeat accelerated like a race car. He knew he shouldn't, but it was impossible not to go there: did Kai like it like that? Was his love maybe not as unrequited as he thought?

Tyson was suddenly very aware of the fact that they lay only a hand width apart, and that his fingers still rested on Kai's shoulder. The tips of his fingers prickled and he felt like an electric current continued to run through his body. Holy hell, what now? Tyson resisted the urge to gnaw on his lower lip, knowing Kai's eyes were still on him. He'd have no trouble staying like this forever and a day, but he had a feeling he should have moved many moments ago. But how, without making it super weird and obvious?

Following an instinct, Tyson faked a little yawn and drew his hand from Kai's shoulder to cover his mouth. It was late, after all, so the yawn could have been real. Maybe it was true and practice really made perfect. Tyson at least was convinced by his fake-yawn.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep now," he said.

Kai nodded.

"Yeah… thank you, Tyson. You … this really means a lot to me."

And then Kai closed his eyes, and only moments later his breathing became slow and steady - he had fallen asleep. Tyson, on the other hand, was suddenly wide awake.

' _You… this really means a lot to me._ '

Had he wanted to say 'you mean a lot to me'? And what about earlier, when Kai had said he'd like it, if Tyson would always be there? Also, Kai hadn't moved away from him, when he'd frozen with his hand on Kai's shoulder.

All in all, Tyson was very confused now. But he was also … happy. Kai had turned to him and confided in him, and he hadn't pushed him away when he got close. It was almost the contrary, wasn't it?

As if on cue, Kai curled into his side. Tyson looked at the ball of human next to him. His heart was pounding in his chest and a whole bunch of butterflies had suddenly begun to swarm in his stomach. Then it hit him: hadn't Kai done the same last night? Did he always sleep like that? Was this an instinct? Or was it because he was there? Was he _cuddling_?

Oh, for fudge's sake. He was so hopeless.

Well, whichever it was, Kai was fast asleep and he, Tyson, had used up all of his self-control for tonight. Thinking he could still blame this on human instinct or that fact that he moved a lot in his sleep, Tyson inched closer, wrapped an arm around Kai and rested his cheek on top of Kai's head.

And with the person his heart loved most in his arms, his warmth and scent surrounding him, Tyson too, drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tyson woke when a beam of sunlight fell across his face. He usually slept with his curtains drawn, so this wouldn't happen. He must have forgotten. Tyson opened his eyes. And suddenly he remembered: he hadn't forgotten to close the curtains! He wasn't even in his room. He was in Kai's room, and apparently Kai kept his open. Early riser and such.

Not today, though, Tyson thought as his gaze fell upon the bundle in his arms.

Kai was still fast asleep. Tyson figured since he was awake now he might as well get up and start cleaning. Gramps had graciously left him the place last night and gone to stay with his buddy Mr. Dickenson, but he'd probably want his house back at some point, and in a somewhat decent state.

Tyson lingered for just a few moments to take in the feeling of Kai in his arms (which was wonderful), then he carefully Tyson inched away from Kai and got up. His blanket he'd have to get later – Kai had a corner of it in a tight grip. After one last look at Kai, Tyson tip-toed to the door and slid out into the hallway and across into his room. He grabbed a change of clothes , then did a quick stop in the bathroom, before he strolled into the living room to get a better idea of the amount of cleaning that awaited him.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Tyson jumped and spun around. In the armchair, holding a cup of tea, sat Ray.

"Gee, Ray! Way to give me a heart-attack!"

He threw himself onto the couch.

"Why aren't you in bed anymore?"

"Kenny snores," Ray said.

"You sure it wasn't Hilary?"

Ray grinned.

"Positive. She was too busy mumbling in her sleep."

"Oh god. Sorry your night wasn't all that good then."

"Oh, no worries. How about you? Did _you_ sleep well?" Ray asked.

There was a glint in his cat-like eyes that strongly reminded Tyson of a tiger closing in on its prey. He swallowed nervously – if Ray was the tiger, he was the prey!

"Err, yeah, very well, thanks."

"Then why are you up so early? Did you fall out of bed… or get kicked out, maybe?"

Tyson stomach plummeted. Ray knew. How the hell had he found out? Psychic after all?

"How the hell-…"

Ray's pointy teeth flashed as he grinned broadly.

"Saw you sneaking across the hall when I went to get a cup of tea."

"Damn."

"Your secret's safe with me. At a price, of course."

Tyson groaned.

"One evening and Tala's already rubbing off on you!"  
Ray chuckled.

"Come on, spill. What happened last night?"

"That's your price? Tala would be so disappointed." Tyson sighed, then said, "Fine, I'll tell you. Kai couldn't sleep because he was afraid another dark memory might pop up and asked me to stay with him, and so I did."

"And what is it you are not telling me?"

"You really are psychic, aren't you?" Tyson moaned.

"I just know you well, my friend," Ray smiled innocently.

"Okay fine," Tyson surrendered. "There was… a moment."

"Go on."

"I don't know, Kai was afraid he'd be all alone and I just couldn't keep my mouth shut – you know me."

Ray made a sound of approval and gestured for Tyson to carry on.

Tyson huffed, but continued, "And so I told him I'd always be there for him and patted his shoulder and he turned around and then we just kinda lay there and … looked each other in the eyes, I guess?"

"Awkward?"

"No, more like… Ugh I don't know, it just felt like there was a connection there. Chemistry. _Something_."

Tyson buried his face in his hands. Then he peeked through his fingers.  
"Am I imagining things?"

Ray twirled the cup in his hands, thoughtfully.

He then said, "I don't think you are."

"Eh?!"

"I watched him, after Bryan's funny little joke yesterday."

"Oh that," Tyson muttered and blushed at the memory. "What did Kai do?"

"Nothing – for quite some time. He just sat there, deep in thought. And every now and then he'd look for you, and his eyes followed your every move."

"Oh," Tyson said.

He didn't know what else to say. His head was spinning once more with 'what ifs'.

Ray nodded.

"I could be mistaken though," Ray added. "This is Kai after all."

"Hm-hm," Tyson said absentmindedly.

Ray sat down his cup and leaned forward. He suddenly looked very serious.

"Mistake or not, Tyson, you got to be careful! Don't do anything rash. You know I'd love for this to work out for you guys, but the situation is what it is: a rather complicated mess. It's better to leave it be for now."

"I knooow," Tyson groaned. "I am trying!"

"Tryin'?" a third voice then said.

Ryu Granger strode into the living room and took a good look around.

"Tryin' what? If it is moppin' the floor ya ain't tryin' hard enough, homeboy!"

Tyson rolled his eyes. This conversation was clearly over...

* * *

 **A/N** : Yeah Gramps return to the set was long overdue. I love writing that old nutter. :))

Hope you enjoyed this guys! Stay safe and have a good week. ~Bird


End file.
